Unvollkommenheit
by Malina
Summary: Juhu, Kapitel 7! Ein Geschwisterpaar, eine Reihe von Werwölfen und eine Aurorin bringen Snapes Leben durcheinander. Nach und nach gerät sein Perfektionismus ins Wanken ... Schließt an HP 5 an. Lupins Rolle ist nicht unwichtig, ansonsten SS & OC
1. Kapitel 1 Stille

--------------------------

**_Unvollkommenheit_**

Von Malina

­­­­­­--------------------------

_**Disclaimer**_

JK Rowling hat sich Harry Potter und Severus Snape und deren ganze Welt ausgedacht und ich will ihr und Warner Bros. keinen Penny streitig machen.

_**Keine richtige Spoiler-Warnung**_

Diese Geschichte schließt unmittelbar an den fünften Harry-Potter-Band an, es wird also einiges aus dem „Orden des Phönix" vorausgesetzt und auch verraten. Aber ich denke, das ist für die meisten von euch nicht mehr das Problem. :P

**_Rating: _R**

_**Summary**_

Eine Geschichte über Trauer, Schuld und die Liebe. Sehr aussagekräftig, nicht? °gg° Naja, der arme Snape wird hier mal wieder kräftig vom Leben durchgeschüttelt, er wird einiges lernen und seine Abneigung gegenüber Remus Lupin überdenken. Und er wird sich der Tatsache stellen müssen, dass die Menschen nicht perfekt sind. Niemand, auch er selbst nicht.

_**Dank**_

Ich danke Merlyn für sein erstes Lesen und seine ersten Kommentare. Und mein besonderer Dank gilt Ermione, meiner treuen Beta-Leserin, und der fabulösen Caligo Corvus, die als Beta beim 6. Kapitel dazu gekommen ist.

_**Und sonst**_

Meine allererste Fanfic. Ich weiß, es dauert ewig, aber ich hoffe immer noch, dass ich die Geschichte irgendwie zuende schreibe – auch wenn sie nach Erscheinen des „Half Blood Prince" wahrscheinlich reichlich AU sein wird.

Ach und: Ich danke julianna2luv und MalfoysMistress für ihre schöne Story _wearing my heart,_ die für mich seitdem den irgendwie unverrückbaren geschichtlichen Hintergrund für Snapes, nun ja, Verbindung zu Remus Lupin darstellt. Und wie auch immer diese Verbindung aussehen mag – es gibt eine ...

oOoOoOo

**Kapitel 1**

_Stille_

Wind. Regen. Gewitter. Die Ferien fangen gut an.

In einem der oberen Gänge des Schlosses schlägt ein Fenster auf und kracht gegen die Wand. Snape hört es vom Erdgeschoss aus und geht die Treppenstufen hinauf, um es zu schließen. Ein schlechter Zeitpunkt, denn Horden aufgeregter Gryffindors kommen ihm entgegen. Zeit für den Aufbruch. Er sieht an ihnen vorbei, es sind zwar sehr viele, aber doch. Es geht. Er tut einfach, als wären sie nicht da, und seine (gelinde ausgedrückt) nicht allzu ausgeprägte Popularität unter den Schülern kommt ihm entgegen, denn vor ihm teilt sich die Menge wie vor Moses das Meer.

Er rauscht nach oben und schließt das Fenster. Er muss ein wenig Kraft aufwenden, denn der Wind hält dagegen. Dann steht Snape bewegungslos vor dem geschlossenen Fenster und sieht zu, wie das Regenwasser über das Glas läuft.

_Müde, ich bin so müde. _

Ein heftiger Sommerregen zieht über das hügelige Land. Sturmböen zerren an den Dachgiebeln von Hogwarts; von oben sieht er zu, wie Kolonnen von Schülern durch das Unwetter hasten, auf die Kutschen und Boote zu, die sie nach Hogsmeade zum Bahnhof bringen werden. Und nur einige Stunden später ist keiner mehr da, zwischen den Mauern hallen noch die Stimmen der Schüler nach, dann ist es still. Ein verstummtes Hogwarts, totenstill. Die wenigen Personen, die noch anwesend sind, reden kaum ein Wort miteinander – es ist, als sei ganz Hogwarts in eine Art verfrühte Winterstarre gefallen.

Die Lehrer sind wie üblich im Schloss geblieben. In der ersten Ferienwoche finden Lehrergespräche mit dem Schulleiter statt, und die Stundenpläne müssen für das folgende Schuljahr überarbeitet werden. Die Mahlzeiten werden weiterhin gemeinsam eingenommen; soweit ist alles wie sonst, aber es fehlen die Gespräche. Niemand scheint riskieren zu wollen, über die Ereignisse der letzten Monate zu reden: Umbridges Intrigen, die vorübergehende Amtsenthebung Dumbledores, der Kampf in den Räumen des Ministeriums; der Tod von Sirius Black – über all das wird kein Wort verloren, und auch der Krieg selbst wird nicht erwähnt, als habe noch niemand davon gehört oder gelesen.

Die Stille lähmt. Aber, denkt Snape zwischendurch, sie ist angemessen. Es gibt nichts mehr zu sagen. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen, der Orden hat Pläne geschmiedet und gekämpft, es wurden Fehler gemacht, es gab Streit zwischen alten Widersachern und, wie immer, Opfer auf der falschen Seite.

Und so wird es weiter gehen.

Er fühlt sich seltsam erschöpft. Er gibt es nur ungern zu und dann auch nur vor sich selbst – aber die Ereignisse der vergangenen Zeit haben ihn angestrengt, und sein Ruhebedürfnis ist auffallend gestiegen. Es ist mühselig gewesen, zu unterrichten, sich mit Prüfungsfragen zu befassen, Hausaufgaben und Strafarbeiten zu korrigieren ... Er ist einfach nur noch müde.

Es ist gut, denkt Snape, dass die Ferien begonnen haben. Er war nie sehr anspruchsvoll, was sein Leben betrifft, aber in den vergangenen Wochen haben sich all seine Sehnsüchte in den Wunsch zusammengezogen, dass dieses Schuljahr enden möge. Ja, es ist wirklich geschickt, sich mit aller Leidenschaft etwas zu wünschen, was sowieso eintritt. Aber er neigt ohnehin nicht zu diesen Was wäre-was hätte-was könnte-Sätzen, von denen so viele Menschen besessen sind. Natürlich könnte er sagen, dass es gut wäre, wenn dieses ganze Jahr nie stattgefunden hätte – oder, überlegt er, wenn er schon dabei ist, sinnlose Wünsche zu äußern, wäre es gut, wenn er einfach etwa zwanzig Jahre zurück gehen könnte ...

Obwohl, nein. Lieber nicht. Es bestünde nur die Gefahr, eine unerfreuliche Zeitspanne gegen eine andere einzutauschen. Es mag damals zwar noch nicht die Zeit des Todes und der Schuld und des Jungen der lebt und so weiter gewesen sein, aber es war dennoch alles andere als eine gute Zeit. Soweit er sich erinnern kann. Oder will.

Und er will es gar nicht.

oOoOo

Zwei Tage nach Ferienbeginn spricht Dumbledore Snape vor dem Abendessen im Gang an.

„Severus, ich habe eine Bitte an dich."

Snape erwidert seinen Blick regungslos; er kennt diesen Satz sehr gut und wünscht sich jetzt fort. Irgendwohin. Wenn der Schulleiter mit seinem Anliegen wenigstens rausrücken würde. Er wirft Dumbledore, jedenfalls versuchsweise, so etwas wie einen aufmunternden Blick zu.

„Remus Lupin ist heute Mittag in Hogwarts eingetroffen."

Snape hört sich selbst tiefer einatmen als sonst; bleibt zu hoffen, dass Dumbledore es nicht gehört hat. Immerhin, es ist für ihn kein Problem, seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu halten, auch wenn er innerlich schon bei der bloßen Erwähnung von Lupins Namen in die Luft geht.

„Und? Worum geht es?"

Er weiß es, während er noch fragt. Der Trank. Lupin wird länger bleiben, warum auch immer, und Snape wird sich wieder einmal mit der Zubereitung des Wolfsbann-Trankes beschäftigen dürfem. Und ja, so ist es dann auch. Natürlich.

Er nickt Dumbledore zu und dreht sich dann schnell weg, um weiter zur Großen Halle zu gehen.

Lupin hier. Na wunderbar. Fehlt nur noch, dass er gleich am Tisch sitzt. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl steigt in Snape auf, während er seinen Weg zum Abendessen fortsetzt. Es gibt einige wenige Männer, denen die zweifelhafte Ehre zu Teil wird, personifizierte Erinnerungen an die schlechtesten Episoden aus Snapes Schulzeit zu sein. Lupin gehört dazu und ist im Übrigen der Einzige von ihnen, der noch am Leben ist. Snape hat erwartet, den Mann beim nächsten Treffen des Phönixordens sehen zu müssen, aber was hat er jetzt schon hier zu suchen?

Er hat ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seit Lupin und Sirius Black dort in den Räumen des Ministeriums gegen die Todesser kämpften. Seit Black gefallen ist.

Er kennt, so gesehen, Lupin nur _mit_ Black. Natürlich tauchten sie nicht überall zusammen auf – aber spätestens, seit Black aus Askaban geflohen war und seinen Jugendfreund von seiner Unschuld überzeugt hatte, waren die beiden irgendwie nur noch zusammen denkbar. Während der Schulzeit hatte Snape an seine Mitschüler Potter, Black und Lupin eigentlich immer gleichzeitig gedacht, im Dreierpaket sozusagen. Pettigrew war darin nicht enthalten gewesen, seltsam eigentlich. Die vier hingen ja fast ununterbrochen zusammen.

Aber rückblickend macht alles Sinn. Peter Pettigrew war wie ein Schatten neben den anderen drei Jungen gewesen, ein konturloses Anhängsel ohne greifbaren Charakter. Jemand, den man einfach vergaß. Was man von den drei anderen Jungen nicht behaupten konnte, das musste Snape schon damals zugeben, jedenfalls vor sich selbst. Dennoch hat er Potter stets mit Lupin und Black in einen Topf geworfen, die drei waren für ihn dieselbe unerträgliche Gryffindor-Brühe.

Und als James Potter dann ausschied aus dem großen Spiel „Gut gegen Böse", blieben in Snapes Kopf diese beiden anderen Männer als Doppel übrig. Er dachte immer gemeinsam an sie. Wenn überhaupt.

Also höchst selten, natürlich.

Als er die Halle betritt, schießt ein stechender Schmerz durch seine Stirn, und er senkt den Kopf. Zu hell. Das Licht ist wie sonst, nur seine Augen sind derzeit offenbar überempfindlich. Nette Dreingabe zu den permanenten Kopfschmerzen, mit denen er sowieso seit Wochen herumläuft.

Kaum in Sichtweite anderer, straffen sich seine Schultern, und sein Gang beschleunigt sich; während er mit schnellen Schritten auf den Tisch zugeht, zieht wieder dieses unangenehme Gefühl durch seinen Körper. Die Meisten sind schon da, und vor allem... Diese geflickte Robe, diese hellbraun-grauen Haare.

_Oh nein. Der Werwolf._

Aber weit von Snapes Platz entfernt, immerhin.

Er setzt sich, ohne die anderen anzusehen. Aber nach einigen Minuten wird es Snape langweilig, nur auf seinen Teller zu starren, auf dem ihn sowieso nichts interessiert. Ein kurzer Blick nach oben und er sieht direkt in die Augen Lupins.

Seltsam, dieses Phänomen. Einmal den Blick schweifen lassen und du siehst garantiert dahin, wo du nun überhaupt nicht hinsehen wolltest.

Und dieser Blick wird erwidert. Nur ganz kurz, aber es reicht. Eine Mischung aus Erschöpfung, Trauer und – vielleicht so etwas wie Wut, das ist ja interessant. Dass dieser weiche Werwolf böse ist. Auf ihn, den schwarzen Mann. Buh.

Snape sieht ihn weiter an, während Lupins Blick sich längst im Nirgendwo verflüchtigt hat. Er sieht schäbig aus. Abgerissen. Eigentlich wie immer, könnte man meinen, aber da ist noch etwas anderes.

Natürlich, die Verzweiflung. Der gute Wolf hat seinen hündischen Gefährten verloren.

Snape verzieht abschätzig das Gesicht, während sein Blick auf den dunklen Schatten unter den Augen Lupins verweilt. Er weiß nicht, was er jetzt lieber täte, einfach abhauen, runter in seine Räume, oder aufspringen und Lupin packen und ihn so zusammenbrüllen, dass von seinem Gehör nichts übrig bliebe.

- Kapierst du das endlich? Menschen sterben. Und nicht immer nur die bösen Jungs und Mädchen. Du müsstest das doch inzwischen wissen. Wir sind im Krieg, verdammt nochmal. Und was tun Menschen im Krieg, sie sterben. Wir werden alle sterben, einige früher, andere später. Überhaupt, du und Potter und Black – ihr wart ja so versessen darauf, einen ganzen Stall von Freunden zu haben. Na bitte. Jetzt hast du sie. Viele tote Freunde. -

Lupins Teller ist nur halb gefüllt, und er isst überhaupt nicht. Snape sieht es aus dem Augenwinkel, aber er kann auch bei den anderen kein wirkliches Interesse am Abendessen erkennen. Er selbst denkt nur an den Trank, der schon unten in seinen Räumen bereit steht. Sein flüssiger Rettungsanker, denkt er und muss fast grinsen.

Snape lässt die Tasse los, die er in den letzten Minuten umklammert hat, wirft Dumbledore einen kurzen Blick zu und steht auf. Seine Kopfschmerzen werden unerträglich, er will nicht mehr warten. Der Schulleiter nickt kaum merklich, Snape wendet den Kopf ab und verlässt die Große Halle mit gleichmäßig schnellen Schritten, ohne die anderen Anwesenden auch nur einmal direkt angesehen zu haben.

Im Flur, außer Sichtweite der anderen, bleibt er abrupt stehen. Zu schnell aufgestanden, ihm dreht sich alles. Mit einer Hand stützt er sich an der Statue neben ihm ab – es ist eine weiß bepinselte Tonfigur, die eine sehr dünne, große Frau darstellt; sie hat die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, ihren Zauberstab hält sie aufrecht in der rechten Hand. Ein sanftes, magisches Licht umgibt sie, und sie lächelt. Er berührt sie jetzt nur ungern, das hat sie nicht verdient, denkt er und verliert sich einen Moment in vertrauten Sarkasmen, während der Boden leicht unter ihm schwankt. Ein so reines helles Wesen, eine Lichtgestalt, an der sich ein schwarzer Schattenmann vergreift.

Oder Halt sucht.

Was auch immer.

Diese Statue steht schon lange hier. Er hat sie zum ersten Mal bemerkt, als er gerade als Lehrer nach Hogwarts gekommen war, und damals wie heute umgibt sie dieser weiche Glanz, der niemals in den Augen wehtun könnte, Kopfschmerzen hin oder her. Aber es bleibt dabei, und während Snape wieder sicheren Fußes seinen Weg fortsetzt, beschleicht ihn ein übles Gefühl – er hat sie in all den Jahren niemals berührt, und es hätte auch heute nicht passieren dürfen.

Nicht mit diesen Händen, an denen so viel Blut und Elend kleben.

Es dauert scheinbar Ewigkeiten, bis er an seinem Ziel angelangt ist. Totenstille empfängt ihn, wie passend. Es gibt nichts Lebendiges hier – nicht in seinem Büro, nicht in dem angrenzen Labor und auch nicht in seinen privaten Räumen. Ein ungewohntes Gefühl lässt ihm die Kehle eng werden; er sieht sich wie in einer Zeichnung einsam in dem Kerker dieses riesigen, fast menschleeren Schlosses stehen und spürt, wie die Kopfschmerzen Überhand nehmen.

Seit er in Hogwarts unterrichtet, hat er es immer genossen, wenn die Schüler in die Ferien verschwunden waren, aber dieses Jahr ist irgendwie anders, und das gefällt ihm nicht. Er wird nur sehr ungern aus seinen Gewohnheiten herausgerissen. Dieses Unwohlsein angesichts der Leere, die ihn umgibt, ist mehr als lästig. Fast wie Platzangst.

_Lächerlich_.

Nein, versucht er sich zu beruhigen, es ist gut, dass niemand mehr hier ist. Selbst die Lehrerinnen und Lehrer werden bald fort sein, um Urlaub zu machen oder Zeit mit ihren Familien zu verbringen, während er wie fast jedes Jahr in Hogwarts bleiben wird. Die nächsten zwei Monate, so hofft er, werden sich durch Ereignislosigkeit auszeichnen; es steht nichts an außer ein paar öden Ordenstreffen und vielleicht ein oder zwei Besuche beim Dunklen Lord, also das Übliche. Er wird schlafen, lesen, Zeit in seinem Tränkelabor verbringen und den Direktor überzeugen, dass er keine Gesellschaft braucht.

Ja, die Aussicht auf die kommenden Wochen könnte perfekt sein – wenn Lupin nicht wäre. Der Gedanke an den Werwolf verursacht bei Snape ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Warum ist er hier? Mit den organisatiorischen Fragen der kommenden Woche kann Lupin doch unmöglich etwas zu tun haben. Er ist hier kein Lehrer – was, wie Snape findet, ein Segen ist und außerdem sein Verdienst, wenn man es genau nimmt –, und er hat auch sonst in Hogwarts keine ihm bekannte Funktion inne. Also ist die Frage nur zu berechtigt, was der dann hier zu suchen hat. Seit wann ist Hogwarts ein Asyl für gestrandete Existenzen?

Snape schnaubt verächtlich, und seine rechte Hand umschließt das Glas mit dem Trank, den er ohne einmal abzusetzen herunterstürzt.

Es dauert nicht einmal eine Minute, bis die Wirkung einsetzt. Er spürt förmlich, wie sein Verstand abgeschaltet wird. _Klick._ Die Kopfschmerzen sind von einem Augenblick zum anderen verschwunden, und eine bleierne Müdigkeit macht sich im ganzen Körper breit. Es geht ein wenig zu schnell, den Weg zum Schlafzimmer schafft er nur ganz knapp. Er muss den Trank bei Gelegenheit noch einmal überarbeiten. Nicht ganz so einfach, leider. Aber inzwischen ist es schon besser geworden, vor zwei Wochen ist ihm das Glas aus der Hand gefallen und er ging zu Boden, wo er sich am nächsten Morgen wiederfand. So soll das nun doch nicht laufen.

Am nächsten Morgen sind seine Kopfschmerzen schlimmer als am Abend zuvor, und er ist einfach nur müde. Seine Gedanken sind immer noch die gleichen, sie setzen genau da an, wo sie gestern geendet haben. Lupin. Aber dieser Gedanke kommt mehr als ungelegen und führt auch zu nichts.

Immerhin ist der jämmerliche Werwolf während des Frühstücks nicht anwesend. Was allerdings nichts an der Grabesstimmung am Tisch verändert, die Anwesenden wechseln während des Frühstücks kaum ein Wort miteinander und scheinen zu vermeiden, sich in die Augen zu sehen.

Dumbledore ist nicht an seinem Platz. Das ist nichts Besonderes, er ist des Öfteren für einen halben Tag oder auch deutlich länger unterwegs, aber heute verspürt Snape ein unangenehmes Gefühl bei der Abwesenheit des Schulleiters. Ihm kommt – wieder einmal – kurz der Gedanke, dass Dumbledore irgendwann nicht mehr Schulleiter von Hogwarts sein wird. Und wie jedes Mal durchzieht ihn ein leichter Schauer, denn er mag sich gar nicht vorstellen, welche Konsequenzen dies für die Schule haben wird. Und in gewisser Hinsicht ist es, als sei Dumbledore schon irgendwie dabei, Abschied zu nehmen, er wirkt nicht so präsent wie sonst und gelegentlich erscheint ein resignierter Zug auf seinem Gesicht, der Snape gar nicht gefällt.

Vielleicht, denkt er auf dem Rückweg in die Kerker, würde es ihm besser bekommen, die Mahlzeiten fortan in seinen Räumen einzunehmen. Er hat sich in Hogwarts noch nie so unwohl gefühlt. Oder doch, als Schüler schon. Wie auch immer – während seiner gesamten Laufbahn als Hogwarts' Lehrer für Zaubertränke wurde ihm hier nicht halb so viel Schweigen und Abneigung entgegen gebracht wie in den vergangenen Wochen.

Obwohl – vielleicht ist das übertrieben. Dieses Schweigen betrifft nicht nur ihn; es ist insgesamt merklich ruhiger geworden. Und das alles ist kein Wunder, genau genommen. Inzwischen kann niemand mehr die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords ignorieren – und je stärker dieser wird, desto mehr greift das Misstrauen um sich, gespeist von Angst vor denen, die sich der dunklen Seite zuwenden oder schon dort angekommen sind. Letztlich ist es die Angst vor der Tatsache, dass Menschen sich gegenseitig immer nur in begrenztem Umfang kennen können; dass jederzeit jemand, dem man vertraut hat, sich als Anhänger des Dunklen Lords entpuppen kann. Und bei wem ist es leichter diesen Verdacht zu hegen als bei Snape; sie alle erinnern sich daran, dass die wenigen Freundinnen und Freunde, die Snape als junger Mann hatte, später samt und sonders zu Todessern wurden.

Und dabei, denkt er bitter, haben sie nicht einmal eine Ahnung, wie nahe sie mit ihren halbgaren Verdächtigungen der Wahrheit kommen.

Nein. Sie haben keine Ahnung. Sie _können_ von seiner Existenz als Todesser und Spion für Dumbledore nichts wissen. Die Einzige, die es außer dem Schulleiter und, leider, McGonagall als Mitglied des Ordens weiß, ist Poppy Pomfrey – und die schweigt seit Jahr und Tag zuverlässig über alles, was sie weiß und an Verletzungen bei Snape schon gesehen und kuriert hat.

Aber selbst sie, denkt er, traut ihm nicht. Und warum auch? Das Leben, das er führt, verunmöglicht Vertrauen. Er weiß, dass allein Dumbledore ihm in irgendeiner Weise zugeneigt ist und, mehr noch, als Einziger Vertrauen zu ihm hat. Snape hasst es, seinen Schutz so nötig zu haben, aber es ist so; der Schuldirektor entschuldigt sein mangelndes Interesse an sozialen Gepflogenheiten bei den Kollegen und stellt seine fachlichen Kompetenzen heraus, wo er kann.

Als ob er, Snape, das nötig hätte.

Und zu all dem kommt seine Stellung innerhalb des Ordens des Phönix, die noch problematischer ist.

Es gibt eben für alles eine Steigerung, denkt er schlecht gelaunt. Mit seinen Gedanken ist er kurz beim nächsten offiziellen Treffen des Ordens, bevor er auch diesen Gedanken von sich schiebt. Es hat keinen Sinn, an etwas Unangenehmes zu denken, das in der Zukunft liegt – nur mit diesem Grundsatz übersteht er auch das Wissen um das jeweils nächste Mal, wenn der Dunkle Lord ihn ruft, und ein Treffen am Grimmauldplatz sollte da eigentlich deutlich leichter handhabbar sein.

Es gibt an diesem Tag etwas, das seine Stimmung hebt. Nebel. Der Regen der letzten Tage hat aufgehört, aber dichte Nebelschwaden liegen über dem Land und lassen schon den ganzen Tag kaum Licht durch. Solche Tage liebt Snape, seit er denken kann. Schon als Kind lief er dann hinaus, während er an sonnigen, klaren Tagen zuhause blieb. Und so macht er es heute auch: Gegen Mittag verlässt er das Schloss und schlägt den Weg Richtung See ein.

Die Luft ist so feucht, dass sich schon nach kurzer Zeit auf seiner Kleidung feine Tröpfchen bilden. Er fährt mit der Hand durch seine Haare und spürt auch hier die Feuchtigkeit, aber er macht nicht kehrt, sondern zieht nur den Umhang etwas enger um sich.

Am See ist es still. Der Wind hat sich vollständig gelegt, und die Abwesenheit der Schülerinnen und Schüler tut ihr übriges. Er lehnt gegen einen Baum und taucht ein in das Schweigen der Natur.

Etwas raschelt. Nein, jemand. Snape wendet den Kopf, nichts zu sehen. Aber als er den Blick weiter schweifen lässt, sieht er schemenhaft ein paar Gestalten über den Rasen laufen. Sie entfernen sich von einem riesigen Schatten, der in entgegengesetzter Richtung fort geht. Hagrid. Sie kommen offenbar aus Hogsmeade und gehen relativ geradlinig auf Snape zu.

Er erfasst in einem schnellen Wahrnehmen ihrer Umrisse und Bewegungen, dass er niemanden dieser Leute kennt. Mit einer raschen Bewegung tritt er hinter eine Anpflanzung niedriger Bäume, während die Gestalten sich nähern und nur wenige Meter von dem Fleck stehen bleiben, an dem er eben noch gestanden hat.

Es sind drei. Zwei Frauen und ein Mann, und dann ist da noch... ein Hund. In Snapes Innern zieht sich etwas zusammen, und er muss unwillkürlich an Sirius Black denken.

Aber nur ganz kurz.

Er kann ihre Gesichter nicht richtig erkennen. Eine der Frauen murmelt etwas, Snape kann sie nicht verstehen. Er verspürt nicht den geringsten Wunsch, jetzt mit irgendwem zu reden; also bleibt er stehen, wo er ist, und wartet darauf, dass die Störenfriede verschwinden. Und ja, kurz darauf setzt sich der Mann ohne ein Wort in Bewegung und geht weg, allerdings scheint er wieder Richtung Hogsmeade zu laufen, und eine der Frauen läuft, offenbar ohne Eile, hinter ihm her. Der Hund folgt ihr.

„Connor, hier lang", ruft sie knapp.

Snape denkt, sie meint den Hund, aber nein. Sie meint den Mann. Seltsam, der reagiert überhaupt nicht. Die Frau kommt neben ihm zum Stehen und zieht ihn heftig am Ärmel, und der Mann bleibt ebenfalls stehen, sieht aber weiter in die Richtung, in die er gegangen ist.

„Hier lang", hört Snape die Frau ihre Worte wiederholen. Der Klang ihrer Stimme ist neutral, weder ärgerlich noch bevormundend, und sie zieht den Mann am Arm und geht mit ihm und dem Hund Richtung Schloss.

Die andere Frau dreht sich erst jetzt zu den anderen um und folgt ihnen durch den Nebel zum Schlosseingang.

Snape löst sich aus seiner Starre. Was sollte das? Irritiert lässt er den Blick zum See und wieder zurück zum Schloss schweifen. Aber die seltsamen Figuren sind verschwunden. Sacht schüttelt er den Kopf und schlägt ebenfalls den Rückweg zum Schloss ein.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**TBC**

Review wär toll. Muss auch kein Jubelgeschrei sein. °g°


	2. Kapitel 2 Frühstück mit Fremden

_**Disclaimer und A/N**_: Siehe erstes Kapitel

Alles weitere ganz unten!

____________________

_**Unvollkommenheit**___

Von Malina

­­­­­­____________________

**Kapitel 2**

_Frühstück mit Fremden_

Am nächsten Morgen klopft es früh an Snapes Bürotür. Viel zu früh. Das Klopfen ist ein paar Räume weit entfernt; dennoch dringt es mühelos durch die geschlossene Tür, die Snapes Arbeitsräume von seinen Privaträumen trennt.

Er liegt im Bett und fühlt sich erschöpft, als hätte er keine Sekunde geschlafen. Snape hasst die ersten Minuten unmittelbar nach dem Aufwachen, in denen der Schutzschild seines Bewusstseins und seine Selbstkontrolle über Gefühle und Gedanken noch so unvollkommen sind. Es klopft erneut. Er weiß, dass es Poppy Pomfrey mit ihrem unerschöpflichen Bedarf an Heiltränken ist; mit den Jahren hat er gelernt, fast jede Person in Hogwarts am Gang und der Art des Klopfens zu erkennen. Die Heilerin von Hogwarts pflegt recht heftig gegen die Holztür zu hämmern, aber sie muss jetzt warten, bis er vollständig bekleidet ist und sich wenigstens soweit gesammelt hat, dass ihm seine Erschöpfung nicht gleich auf den ersten Blick anzumerken ist.

Denkt er.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs versiegelt er den Übergang zu seinen Privaträumen und geht, seine Robe zuknöpfend, auf die Tür zu. Zögerlich drückt er auf die Klinke, als das ungeduldige Klopfen ein fünftes Mal zu hören ist. Er hat mitgezählt.

"Guten Morgen, Severus", sagt Pomfrey zum schmalen Türspalt, und ihr Fuß ist im Raum, bevor er die Tür ganz geöffnet hat. 

"Morgen", hört sie ihn murmeln, während er mit einer schnellen Handbewegung seine Haare zurückstreicht; dann kommt seine dunkle, große Gestalt hinter der Tür hervor und bewegt sich rasch zum Schreibtisch.

"Ein Moment", sagt er, ohne sie dabei anzusehen, und ohne weitere Worte zieht er die Tischschublade heraus und holt mehrere hohe Flaschen hervor. 

"Ihre Medizin, Madam Pomfrey, es ist vollständig. Bitte."

Seine Stimme ist nicht ganz klar. Noch tiefer als sonst und ein bisschen rissig. Er versucht, sie nicht anzusehen, was das Ganze aber noch offensichtlicher macht. Also gut. Er dreht den Kopf ein wenig und sieht an seinem schwarzen Haarvorhang vorbei der Heilerin direkt ins Gesicht. Und sie sieht zurück, als - sei er krank.

"Ist noch etwas?" fragt er und legt, wie er findet, eine ganz ordentliche Portion Teilnahmslosigkeit in seine Stimme. Und kurz hofft er, dass er sie damit los wird, aber die Heilerin macht einen weiteren Schritt in den Raum hinein. Kein gutes Zeichen. 

"Severus, ist dir nicht gut? Du siehst - Entschuldigung, aber du siehst schlecht aus. Du solltest nach dem Frühstück auf die Krankenstation kommen, ich würde dich mir gern ansehen."

"Nicht notwendig", erwidert er in gleichgültigem Tonfall, "dass Sie ihre Zeit verschwenden. An meinem Gesundheitszustand würden Sie nichts auszusetzen finden, es gibt nichts, das Sie für mich tun können."

Pomfrey steht da und schaut skeptisch drein. Er hasst es, aber es ist eins dieser Spiele, die er offenbar mitspielen muss - und sie sind am schnellsten zuende, wenn er sie möglichst wort- und bewegungslos über sich ergehen lässt.

"Hast du Kopfschmerzen?"

Er hebt leicht die Schultern. "Nicht der Rede wert."

"Wenn du das sagst", erwidert sie scharf. "Nimmst du etwas ein?"

Was soll das werden? Ein Verhör?

"Ja", antwortet er schlicht.

"Einen Trank, den du selbst herstellst, nehme ich an. Was genau?"

"Gegen Kopfschmerzen, für einen leeren Kopf und zum Schlafen."

"Drei Tränke?" 

Allmählich reißt ihm doch der Geduldfaden.

"Nein", entgegnet er fast sanft, "die Wirkstoffe sind kombiniert in einem. - Wenn das alles ist."

Er rauscht zur Tür, öffnet sie und macht eine entsprechende Handbewegung.

"Ich glaube nicht", murmelt sie unwirsch, während sie seiner Aufforderung immerhin Folge leistet und sich Richtung Tür bewegt, "dass du Mittel zum Schlafen brauchst. Du bräuchtest einen klaren Kopf."

"Ich _habe _einen klaren Kopf!"

Die letzte Erwiderung ist schärfer ausgefallen, als er geplant hat. Aber der Morgen erreicht einen vorläufigen Höhepunkt: Pomfrey geht. Sie zuckt die Schultern und verlässt ohne ein weiteres Wort mit den Heiltränken beladen sein Büro. Gut.

Er bleibt müde zurück und sinkt ein bisschen in sich zusammen. Er hat diese Frau wirklich nie ermuntert, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen. Aber sie findet offenbar, dass diese Art von Vertraulichkeit inzwischen angemessen ist. Wann, denkt er, ist sie bloß zu dieser Entscheidung gelangt? Sie hat ihn während seiner Schulzeit bei seinem Nachnamen genannt, und auch seine Verletzungen während seiner ersten Zeit als Spion hat sie behandelt, ohne diese spezielle Grenze zu überschreiten. Na gut, im Verlauf des vergangenen Jahres ist er einmal in einem mehr als bedenklichen Zustand auf der Krankenstation angekommen, und in dieser Nacht hatte er solche Schmerzen, dass er dachte, er würde verrückt werden oder sterben oder beides, eins nach dem anderen, und da muss er sich irgendwie anders verhalten haben als sonst. Er erinnert sich kaum noch, sicher besser so. Aber seitdem verhält sich Pomfrey ihm gegenüber anders, und er kann sich in ihrer Gegenwart so abweisend und sarkastisch zeigen, wie er will - er scheint die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen zu können. Also hat er dieses Vorhaben nach und nach nicht weiter verfolgt, und sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber ist ein wenig ruhiger geworden, nicht ganz frei von scharfen Blicken und beißenden Kommentaren, aber doch stark gemäßigt. 

Für seine Verhältnisse. 

Einige Minuten starrt er die geschlossene Tür an und wendet sich schließlich ab. Eigentlich hat er erwartet, dass sie ihn noch nach einem Grund für seine Kopfschmerzen fragen würde. Oder für seine Müdigkeit. Ach nein, davon weiß sie ja gar nichts. Soll sie auch nicht. Ohnehin sind das alles alberne Lappalien, Kinderkram. Seit wann braucht man überhaupt einen Grund, um müde zu sein und Kopfschmerzen zu haben, und mit diesem Gedanken macht er kehrt, um sich wieder auszukleiden und noch einmal ins Bett zu gehen. Nur eine halbe Stunde. -

Am Frühstückstisch sitzen mehr Personen als sonst. Es sind die drei Gestalten, die er gestern am See gesehen hat, stellt Snape ohne besonderes Interesse fest. Drei Personen mehr, die in Hogwarts ohne Fahrschein sind. Überhaupt. Wo ist Lupin? Nicht hier. Bestens. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, wie der Schulleiter sich von seinem Platz erhebt.

"Liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen, da jetzt alle vollzählig sind, möchte ich euch kurz unsere Besucher vorstellen."

Er streckt den Arm aus und deutet mit der offenen Hand auf die links neben ihm sitzende Frau.

"Dies ist Claire Foggs", seine Hand bewegt sich weiter zu den beiden anderen, "und das sind Connor und Londrea Boltraine. Ganz zauberhafte Geschwister", lächelt er und zwinkert quer über den Tisch. Völlig unpassend, wie immer.

"Sie sind zu Besuch bei Hagrid und werden eine Weile in Hogwarts wohnen. Wir freuen uns", er nickt den drei Neuankömmlingen freundlich zu, "Sie als unsere Gäste hier zu haben. Darf ich Ihnen unser Kollegium kurz vorstellen..."

Er nennt die Namen der Anwesenden, die sich den drei anderen jeweils grüßend zuwenden. Als Snape an der Reihe ist, bemerkt er, dass es nicht ganz leicht ist, drei Leuten gleichzeitig zuzunicken, also beschränkt er sich darauf, zu dem Mann und den beiden Frauen einen kurzen Blickkontakt herzustellen. Aber selbst das klappt bei dem Mann nicht, der ist mit seinem Frühstück offenbar sehr beschäftigt und schaut zu ihm und den anderen kein einziges Mal hinüber. Auch in Ordnung.

Der übrige Frühstücksverlauf ist wie sonst. Die Anwesenheit der Gäste ändert nichts an dem bleiernen Schweigen, das zwischen den Lehrerinnen und Lehrern herrscht, und die Gäste selbst scheinen auch kein Interesse an Gesprächen zu haben. Sie schauen überwiegend auf ihre Teller, und Snape hat dadurch die Gelegenheit, sie noch einmal etwas genauer anzusehen. Und je länger er hinsieht, desto unwohler wird ihm.

Mit dem Mann da stimmt etwas nicht. Ganz und gar nicht.

Er sieht niemanden an. Wirklich niemanden. Sein hellbraunes Haar, offensichtlich von der Sonne gebleicht, fällt ihm bis zum Kinn hinunter und rahmt ein dunkles, ausdrucksloses Gesicht ein. Gebräunte Haut, unter seinem Jackenärmel ist an den Unterarmen ein nicht behandelter Sonnenbrand erkennbar. Seinem abgetragenen Wollanzug ist anzusehen, dass er irgendwann einmal viel Geld gekostet hat - aber das dürfte schon ein paar hundert Jahre her sein. Der Mann widmet sich seinem Frühstück mit einer vollkommen übertriebenen Konzentration und bewegt den Oberkörper fast unmerklich vor und zurück. Er scheint nicht wirklich anwesend zu sein und macht, vorsichtig formuliert, einen nur bedingt kommunikationsfähigen Eindruck. 

Aber da ist noch etwas anderes. Eine Schwingung, die - nein. Snape könnte nicht sagen, was es ist, aber es beunruhigt ihn eindeutig. Und seine Beunruhigung lässt nicht gerade nach, als er sieht, wie der Mann seine Serviette anhebt, den Kopf schief legt und argwöhnisch unter die Serviette schaut, als würde er erwarten, dass sich irgendjemand darunter versteckt. 

Ein Verrückter, denkt Snape. Dumbledore hat einen Verrückten nach Hogwarts eingeladen. Und eine Verwandte des Verrückten. Und - eine Aurorin. 

Eine _Aurorin. _

Er hat Claire Foggs nur eine Sekunde lang ansehen müssen, um es zu wissen. Sie war Schülerin in Hogwarts. Snape kann sich an ihr Gesicht erinnern und registriert im selben Moment, dass sein Gesichtsgedächtnis besser funktioniert, als er angenommen hat. Sie war ein paar Klassen unter ihm. Hufflepuff. Sehr mittelmäßige Quidditch-Spielerin. Auf Bällen jedes Mal rausgeputzt wie nur was. An ihrer Seite klebte immer ein Junge mit eckigem Gesicht, den sie später geheiratet hat. War auch Auror.

So durchschaubar, das alles.

Sie dürfte inzwischen Mitte Dreißig sein. Eine nervös wirkende, große Frau mit heller Haut und blonden Haaren. Am Hals und im Gesicht ist ihre Haut von Sommersprossen überzogen. Sommersprossen! Es schaudert ihn. Und sie ist sehrnervös. Regelrecht verkrampft. Furchtbar. Sie hält ihre Gabel in der Hand umschlossen wie eine Waffe. Wie zum Sprung bereit. Aurorin eben. Ha!

Und das sind also nette Leute, die Hagrid besuchen. Ganz harmlos. Großartig. Danke für Ihr Vertrauen, Direktor, denkt Snape, dass wir alle erfahren dürfen, mit wem wir es hier zu tun haben. Diese unglaubliche Naivität, diese Sorglosigkeit, diese... Dummheit dieses Mannes, der doch zugleich gewaltige Kräfte hat und über ein enormes Wissen verfügt. Das macht es ja gerade so ärgerlich. Er verwandelt eine der wichtigsten Zauberschulen der Welt in Zeiten des Krieges in eine Jugendherberge für trübsinnige Werwölfe und Verrückte und setzt nebenbei noch seinem spionierenden Todesser eine Frau vor die Nase, die berufsmäßig Leute wie ihn den Dementoren zum Fraß vorwirft. Und das alles natürlich wie immer, ohne irgendwen davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. 

Gäste von Hagrid! Snape versucht, kontrolliert zu atmen. Warum wohnen sie nicht bei dem Riesentrampel in der Hütte? Ist doch so gemütlich dort. Und der blöde Hund von gestern würde wahrscheinlich in Kürze von Hagrids riesigem Köter Fang gefressen werden.

Au weia. Der Hund. Er liegt eingerollt unter dem Stuhl der Schwester des Verrückten. Scheint zu schlafen. Oder er ist tot, Filch könnte ihn vorsorglich vergiftet haben, um seine zerrupfte Katze Mrs Norris vor Übergriffen zu schützen. Nein, der Hund bewegt sich und schnappt nach einer Fliege. Vielleicht, denkt Snape, sollte er dem Hausmeister einen entsprechenden Hinweis geben, um ihn ein wenig in diese Richtung zu ermuntern. Er konnte Filch nie sonderlich leiden, aber wenn es etwas gibt, das sie beide verbindet, dann ist es ihr Hass auf Hunde. Immer gewesen.

Der Hund ist nicht gerade groß. Wirkt eher schwächlich. Seine Besitzerin auch. Sie hat hellbraune, auffallend lange Haare, die zu einem einzigen, seltsam geschwungenen Zopf geflochten sind. Schmale Hände, schmal insgesamt. Einige Strähnen haben sich aus dem Zopf gemogelt und umrahmen ihr Gesicht. Ein sehr - interessantes Gesicht. Und in dem Augenblick, in dem Snape das feststellt, beginnt sein Verstand sich instinktiv auf die Schwächen der Frau zu konzentrieren, die er betrachtet. Wie ihr durchgeknallter Bruder trägt sie einen abgetragenen, staubigen Wollanzug, und sie stochert in ihrem Essen herum, zum Verrücktwerden, sie hackt ihren Schinken in kleine Stücke und schiebt gedankenverloren das Rührei von einer Tellerseite zur nächsten. Und dann greift sie unversehens mit der bloßen Hand auf ihren Teller, nimmt etwas von ihrem Frühstück und wirft es dem Hund unter den Stuhl.

Wie reizend.

Sie benimmt sich wie eine Schülerin, wenn überhaupt. Die meisten Schüler in Hogwarts wissen immerhin, wie man sich am Tisch zu benehmen hat. Dabei dürfte sie doch um die dreißig sein. Merkt die eigentlich, dass sie nicht allein hier sitzt?

Eine halbe Sekunde lang trägt Snape sich mit dem Gedanken, den Tisch zu verlassen und dabei seinen noch vorhandenen Resthunger zu ignorieren; aber es ist viel einleuchtender, den Blick von diesem Gesindel abzuwenden und sich wieder dem Frühstück zu widmen. Und das ist an diesem Morgen zweifellos sein bester Gedanke bislang. Aaah. Kaffee. Toast, Rührei, Speck... Das Beste, das das Leben zu bieten hat. Sein Leben. Im Augenblick jedenfalls.

Was hat er neulich im Lehrerzimmer gehört, die Granger hat es sich vor einigen Monden zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, die Hauselfen zu befreien?

Die dümmste Idee des Jahrhunderts.

Die Hauselfen, davon ist Snape überzeugt, sind die beste Einrichtung in der magischen Welt. Einfach perfekt. Sie sind so gegenwärtig und so abwesend, wie man es gerade möchte. Tun alles für einen, was in ihrer Macht steht (und das ist nicht wenig) und machen sich unsichtbar, wenn es gewünscht wird.

Natürlich wünscht Snape das immer. Am besten wäre es, wenn sein ihm zugeteilter Hauself Piddy ihm auch abends die Schuhe ausziehen könnte und dabei unsichtbar wäre. Aber das geht nicht, leider. Glücklicherweise ist Piddy ansonsten gut eingestimmt auf seinen Meister, Snape hat dem jungen Hauselfen seine Erwartungen früh deutlich gemacht. _Sehr_ deutlich gemacht. Hauselfen scheinen durchaus lernfähig zu sein. Jedenfalls, wenn man die entsprechenden Mittel anwendet.

Das Essen fordert seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit, und schließlich tritt ein umfassendes Gefühl der Sättigung ein, das seinen Ärger von eben irgendwie nebensächlich wirken lässt. Gut. Während er sich als einer der letzten vom Tisch erhebt, überlegt Snape, dass er dennoch gleich mit dem Schulleiter reden wird. Zumindest wegen der Aurorin. Er sollte noch heute Vormittag zu ihm ins Büro gehen, denkt er, denn für den frühen Nachmittag ist ein Treffen des Ordens anberaumt.

Der bloße Gedanke an den Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf lässt seine Atmung merkwürdig flach werden. Wie auch immer - heute, stellt er fest, bleibt nicht viel Zeit für seine eigenen Angelegenheiten, und er beschließt, vor dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore noch kurz am See spazieren zu gehen.

Auf dem Weg durch die Große Halle geht er an der Aurorin und der Schwester des Verrückten vorbei; sie scheinen ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach draußen zu sein. Während Snape einen recht umfangreichen Bogen um die Frauen und den nebenher hechelnden Hund macht, neigt Foggs ihm den Kopf leicht zu, so als wolle sie irgendetwas sagen. Er beschleunigt seinen Schritt und nimmt aus dem Augenwinkel einen scharfen Blick wahr, den Foggs auf ihn abschießt. Soll sie. Er ist schon draußen; der Nebel bildet einen Vorhang zwischen ihm und den Frauen. Und dieser Vorhang schließt sich hinter ihm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So, leider hat es mit dem ersten Update schonmal länger gedauert als eine Woche. Das nächste Kapitel ist aber schon fertig, das packe ich dann noch nächste Woche dazu & dann hau ich erstmal ab in den Urlaub ... Palmen, Sonne, schöne dunkelhaarige Männer ... *träum* ...

Hier nochmal mein Extra-Dank an **Ermione**, meine Beta-Leserin, die alles, was den Canon betrifft, scharf im Blick behält... und Dank auch an **Chalebh**, die mir hilfreiche Tipps zum Layout gegeben hat.

Und vielen Dank natürlich an euch alle, die ihr das Kapitel gelesen und hier & dort Lob und Kommentare abgegeben habt. 

Besonderen Dank an die Reviewerinnen *Handküsschenwerf*:

**Caligo Corvus:** Geködert? Au weia *g* ... Und da sag noch mal jemand zu mir, dass ich in Marketing ne Niete bin... ;-D - Die Vermutung, dass Connor blind sein könnte, kam übrigens noch von einer anderen Seite. Ist aber nicht so, und ich habe darauf geachtet, weitere unbeabsichtigte Spuren zu vermeiden. Im dritten Kapitel sollte etwas klarer werden, was es mit dem Mann auf sich hat...

**sepia: **Daaanke! *freu* Das erste Kapitel sollte auch erstmal im Wesentlichen Atmosphäre rüberbringen, schön, dass es dir gefallen hat.

Ansonsten:

Der Reviewbutton ist da unten! *verschämtlächel* Ich freu mich über weitere Feedbacks von euch.


	3. Kapitel 3 Was uns verbindet

_Disclaimer und A/N_: Siehe erstes Kapitel

Alles weitere wie immer ganz unten!

____________________

_**Unvollkommenheit**___

Von Malina

­­­­­­____________________

**Kapitel 3**

_Was uns verbindet_

„Und dann noch eine Aurorin! Hier in Hogwarts! Wie können Sie das zulassen?"

Die Ruhe, die sich durch den Spaziergang am See in Snape eingestellt hat, ist wie weggeweht. Er steht im Büro von Dumbledore, und seine Stimme ist um eine Nuance lauter, als sie sein sollte. Und noch während er redet, ist da so etwas wie Scham, er fühlt sich hilflos in seinem Ärger und der nicht eingestandenen Enttäuschung, die womöglich auch noch in seinem Gesicht zu lesen ist. Er fühlt sich an die Wand gedrängt, gefangen durch die wortlose, einlullende Atmosphäre des Verständnisses, das sich wie eine warme Decke um ihn legt, wann immer er hier ist. Hier. In diesem Raum und in der Gesellschaft dieses Mannes.

Der Schulleiter sieht den Zaubertranklehrer ruhig an, und dessen Ärger wird unmerklich von der Beobachtung gedämpft, dass sein Gegenüber erschöpft aussieht.

„Sie weiß über dich Bescheid, Severus", sagt Dumbledore leise.

Snape öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, überlegt es sich aber anders und lässt sich wortlos in einen der gemütlichen Sessel fallen. Es ist eine einfache, fast Geste der Kapitulation, und Dumbledore setzt sich seufzend neben den ganz in schwarz gekleideten Mann, der in diesem Moment sein Gesicht mit den Händen bedeckt. Poppy Pomfrey hat dem Schulleiter mitgeteilt, dass der Zaubertranklehrer ihrer Meinung nach medizinische Versorgung brauche, dass er selbst dies aber anders sehe. Es wird besser sein, das jetzt nicht anzusprechen. 

„Severus, es war notwendig, sie einzuweihen. Sie wird mit uns zusammen arbeiten, und auch ohne ihre aktive Teilnahme wäre es notwendig, dass sie von deinen Aktivitäten erfährt. Es ist zu gefährlich, und du weißt das. Wir können nicht riskieren, dass ein Auror etwas über deine Kontakte erfährt, ohne den Hintergrund zu kennen."

Snape nickt und winkt müde ab. „Ich sehe dazu ebenfalls keine Alternative. Dennoch hätte ich gern vorher erfahren, dass ich fortan die Ehre habe, bei den Mahlzeiten neben einer Aurorin zu sitzen. Und dieser – _Verrückte_, wirklich" – er verzieht angewidert das Gesicht – „ich kann nicht begreifen, was solche Leute in Hogwarts verloren haben."

Dumbledore schüttelt sacht den Kopf und sieht Snape fest an. „Ich werde gleich während unseres Treffens etwas dazu sagen – Severus, bitte lass mich ausreden. Mir ist klar, dass dir nicht wohl bei all dem ist, aber es gibt gute Gründe, Connor Boltraine hier zu haben. Er kann dem Orden von Nutzen sein. Londrea wird es euch nachher erklären."

Dumbledores Tonfall ist um eine fast unmerkliche Nuance schärfer geworden, aber Snape will die darin enthaltene Botschaft nicht hören und hakt weiter nach. 

„Er wird _für den Orden arbeiten? _Ist das Ihr Ernst? Direktor, wir –"

„Wir sind auf jede Hilfe angewiesen, die wir bekommen können", unterbricht ihn Dumbledore ruhig, aber bestimmt. Sein Blick ruht, über seiner Brille schwebend, auf Snape, und der nickt nur leicht und beugt sich endlich dem offensichtlichen Wunsch seines Gegenübers, dieses Gespräch jetzt nicht fortzuführen.

Er würde jetzt gern aus diesem allzu bequemen Sessel aufstehen und gehen, aber Dumbledore sieht ihn immer noch an, ohne zu lächeln, und Snape kennt den Schulleiter gut genug, um zu wissen, dass da noch etwas aussteht.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagt Dumbledore schließlich, „was ich mehr bedaure – dass du mir bei der Auswahl unserer Mitglieder nicht vertraust oder dass du meinst, ich würde dir nicht vertrauen, wenn ich dich nicht immer über alles unterrichten kann."

„Das ist doch Unsinn," winkt Snape ab und spürt irgendein unangenehmes Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, „was soll das, Direktor. Es geht nicht um Vertrauen."

„Oh doch", beharrt der Schulleiter, „es geht genau darum. Und ich kann nur sagen, dass ich mich bemühe, alle Beteiligten zu informieren, wenn es an der Zeit ist."

_An der Zeit_, wiederholt Snape in Gedanken missmutig. Aber er unterdrückt den Impuls, die Worte seines Gegenübers zu kommentieren.

„Offen gestanden", redet Dumbledore nach einer Pause weiter, „ich befürchte immer wieder, dass du deine Bedeutung für den Orden nicht richtig einschätzt."

Snape schnaubt nur verächtlich.

„Severus... Wir sind in den vergangenen Wochen nicht dazu gekommen, miteinander zu reden. Ich möchte die Gelegenheit nutzen, um mich bei dir zu bedanken." 

Bitte? Wofür denn?

„Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet", hört Snape Dumbledore sagen.

Ja. Natürlich. Black tot, Potter um ein Haar ebenfalls und immer noch keine Ahnung, wie er seinen Geist gegen Angriffe von außen verschließen kann. Fabelhaft.

„Es mag sein, dass nicht alle das erkannt haben", fährt der Schulleiter ruhig fort, „und ich weiß, dass die letzten Monate hart für dich waren. Aber du hast im Orden und auch hier in Hogwarts nach wie vor meine volle Unterstützung."

Snape sitzt schweigend im Sessel und starrt in den Kamin in ein verzaubertes Feuer. Eine neue Idee von Dumbledore. Aus den angeschwärzten Holzscheiten schießen vereinzelt bunte Flammen hervor, die sich hin und wieder zu Köpfen formen. An anderen Tagen giggeln die Feuergesichter vor sich hin und ziehen alberne Grimassen. Aber heute schauen sie grimmig drein und strecken dem Beobachter die Zungen heraus.

„Es ist nicht immer einfach, in jeder Situation die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen", redet Dumbledore weiter, offenbar ohne eine Reaktion von Snape zu erwarten und ohne dem Feuer Beachtung zu schenken. „Auch ich mache Fehler, und ich weiß das... Ich sagte es schon einmal, ich hätte dich nicht damit beauftragen sollen, Harry diese Stunden zu geben. Ich war ein Narr und habe nicht erkannt, dass die Zusammenarbeit mit Remus und Sirius schon mehr als genug für dich war."

Es ist nicht zu fassen. Dumbledore behandelt ihn wie einen Schüler, der tröstende Worte braucht. Und was schlimmer ist, er beginnt sich sogar so zu fühlen – wie ein hilfloses Kind, das eine Untat begangen hat und hofft, dass sein Gegenüber ihm seine Schuldgefühle auszureden vermag. Und Snape spürt Wut in sich aufsteigen, Wut auf den Schulleiter mit seinem Glauben, zu allem etwas sagen zu können.

Am besten wird es sein, einfach nichts darauf zu antworten. Gar nichts. Dann wird er in aller Ruhe zur Tür herausgehen und in die Kerker zurückkehren, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Wie auch immer, es gibt keinen Grund, dir in irgendeiner Weise Schuld an den Ereignissen zu geben. Ich habe dies bereits mehreren Mitgliedern des Ordens und auch Harry deutlich gemacht. Harry war nicht berechtigt, in das Denkarium zu sehen und in deine Erinnerungen einzudringen, und du hast alles getan, was du konntest. Sirius´ Tod hat nichts mit dir zu tun." 

Das ist zuviel.

Snape lässt ein unterdrücktes Zischen hören. 

„Ja?", presst er ohne nachzudenken hervor und erhebt sich aus seinem Sessel. „Ist das so? Und warum halten Sie es dann für Ihre Aufgabe, das anderen vorzubeten? Bei allem Respekt, Direktor, ich wünsche, dass Sie es unterlassen, mit den Weasleys oder _wem auch immer _gemütliche Diskussionsabende über meine Schuld oder Unschuld abzuhalten. Ich kann wirklich darauf verzichten."

Und er dreht sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmt mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Raum des Schulleiters, ohne ihm eine Möglichkeit der Erwiderung zu geben.

~~~

Einige Stunden später appariert Snape in der Nähe des Grimmauldplatzes. Ein vertrautes, bleiernes Gefühl begleitet ihn, während er den letzten Teil des Wegs zum Hauptquartier des Phönixordens zurücklegt. Er weiß, dass er von den meisten Mitgliedern des Ordens eher geduldet als akzeptiert wird, und sicher ist er auch nach Blacks Tod nicht willkommener als zuvor. Und der Mangel an Sympathie beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Allein die Andeutungen Dumbledores während ihres Gesprächs von vorhin wären für Snape unter normalen Umständen Anlass genug, nie wieder einen Fuß in dieses Haus zu setzen.

Aber dies sind keine normale Umstände. Und nur darum ist er jetzt hier. Er hat sich entschieden, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen, und so verbindet ihn etwas mit den Ordensmitgliedern. Ob er will oder nicht.

Es wäre alles ein wenig leichter, wenn das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens woanders läge. Irgendwo – nur nicht in diesem Bauwerk, das sich gerade wie aus dem Nichts zwischen zwei anderen Häusern herauszwängt. Snape hätte als Hauptquartier eher das Flickenzelt Nummer Sieben in der Wüste Gobi ausgesucht als ausgerechnet _das _hier – diesen düsteren, abgewirtschafteten Wohnsitz der verkommenen Familie Black, die nur Dummköpfe und Größenwahnsinnige hervorgebracht hat. Ganz egal, für welche Seite sie sich entschieden haben.

Aber Dumbledore hat die Standort-Frage mit Black seinerzeit gemeinsam entschieden. Und es gab und gibt es keine wirklichen Argumente gegen diese Wahl. Sie alle haben lange vergeblich nach einem geeigneten Ort gesucht, an dem sie sich treffen können, und in gewisser Hinsicht hat Blacks Tod diesen Standort sogar sicherer gemacht.

Black, dieser blöde Hund. Er musste ja unbedingt Potter folgen. Und Kreacher, der Hauself der Blacks, ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, seit er seine Aufgabe mit Bravour gemeistert und seinen eigenen „Herrn" ans Messer geliefert hat. Jetzt wohnen keine gefährdeten Ordensmitglieder und keine Handlanger der dunklen Seite mehr darin; es ist ein leer stehendes, sorgfältig für den Orden eingerichtetes und mit Schutzzaubern belegtes Gebäude, das gegen die Angriffe der dunklen Seite besser gewappnet ist denn je. 

Es wäre einfach nur abwegig, diesen Sitz als Hauptquartier aufzugeben. Leider.

Nur kurz schließt Snape die Augen und tritt dann auf die Tür zu. Seine Hand berührt schon die Klingel, als er inne hält und an das lärmempfindliche Portrait dieser grauenhaften Mutter von Black denkt. Also klopft er nur leise mit den Fingerknöcheln gegen die Holztür, die nach wenigen Sekunden von Bill Weasley geöffnet wird.

Der scheint jemand anderen erwartet zu haben, wohl wegen des rücksichtsvollen, vorsichtigen Klopfgeräuschs. Er schaut Snape ganz perplex an.

„Snape", murmelt er und klingt zu dessen Genugtuung irgendwie beschämt. „Kommen Sie rein."

Weasley tritt einen Schritt zurück, und sein Blick bleibt noch einen Moment lang an seinem ehemaligen Lehrer hängen, den er in seiner Erinnerung mit rücksichtsvollem Verhalten so gar nicht zusammen bringen kann. Aber Snape denkt in diesem Moment an seine eigenen Kopfschmerzen, die durch das entsetzliche Geschrei und Gekeife des Portraits nicht besser werden würden.

Er hat es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, zeitlich so knapp bemessen einzutreffen, dass die Versammlung schon fast begonnen hat. So spart er sich das öde Herumstehen und den überflüssigen Austausch von Höflichkeiten oder Unhöflichkeiten, je nachdem. Und auch heute ist er zeitlich gut orientiert gewesen. Die Anwesenden begrüßen Snape vertraut uneuphorisch mit einem knappen Nicken, und die Zusammenkunft beginnt drei Minuten nach seiner Ankunft. 

Aber leider ist er zu früh gekommen, um Dumbledores Worte zu Blacks Tod zu verpassen. Es ist das erste Treffen des Ordens seitdem, diese Rede war abzusehen. Snape hört nicht hin, merkwürdigerweise verspürt er so etwas wie Unruhe. Und Ärger, natürlich, auf Dumbledore. Wegen vorhin, wegen jetzt, wegen... ach, wegen allem.

Wegen der Aurorin. Sie ist hier. Claire Foggs steht gut sichtbar auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und sieht ihn an. Und daneben steht – die Schwester des Verrückten. Die sieht niemanden an, eher scheint sie sich für das Kachelmuster des Fußbodens zu interessieren. Er erinnert sich richtig, Foggs ist faktisch nur unwesentlich größer als die andere Frau. Aber sie wirkt größer. Die andere hält sich nicht richtig gerade, vielleicht ist es das. Sie lehnt mit leicht gesenktem Kopf am Türrahmen, während Foggs dasteht, als müsse sie sich gegen irgendwen behaupten.

Die Schwester des Verrückten schaut jetzt hoch. Sie sieht Dumbledore an, als würde der Schulleiter eine Grabrede für ihren durchgeknallten Bruder halten. Der Verrückte ist – nirgends zu sehen. Immerhin etwas. Und Lupin ist auch nicht dabei. Warum eigentlich nicht? Es sind noch _fünf_ Tage bis Vollmond, und Lupin hält es nicht für notwendig, zum Treffen des Ordens zu erscheinen?!

Die Rede neigt sich dem Ende entgegen. Die Schwester des Verrückten schaut wieder ins Leere und wirkt erschöpft; es fällt Snape irgendwie schwer, den Blick von dieser Frau mit ihrem ständig wechselnden Mienenspiel abzuwenden. Am Rande bemerkt er, dass sie anders aussieht als beim Frühstück, ihre langen hellbraunen Haare sind zu unzähligen Zöpfen geflochten und äußerst umständlich auf dem Hinterkopf ineinander gedreht. Sie hat es wohl nötig, denkt Snape verächtlich, offenbar ist sie noch eine von denjenigen, die beachtet werden müssen, um sich wohl zu fühlen. Aber sie trägt denselben staubigen Wollanzug wie vorhin. So gesehen noch besser, dass der Verrückte nicht dabei ist – zwei solche Anzüge in diesem Raum, und die Anwesenden kämen aus dem Husten nicht mehr heraus.

„Wir gedenken der Toten am besten, indem wir ihre Arbeit in ihrem und unseren Sinne weiterführen", hört er Dumbledore sagen, und innerlich schüttelt es ihn. Der Toten gedenken. Pah. So viele Tote, der ganze Erdball ist damit übersät, wo soll man denn anfangen und wo aufhören? Es ist so, wie es ist. Immer gewesen. Am besten, man denkt gar nicht darüber nach.

Die Anwesenden beginnen mit den üblichen Berichten über ihre Aktivitäten. Einige Berichte sind ausführlicher, andere eher knapp gehalten. Diese Treffen können entsetzlich ermüdend sein. Aber heute sind vor allem die Beiträge von Arthur und Molly Weasley nicht uninteressant. Die beiden stellen seit einiger Zeit die Schnittstellen des Ordens zur nichtmagischen Welt dar; sie versuchen, Kontakte zu verschiedenen Muggel-Institutionen und Journalisten herzustellen und sammeln Informationen über ungewöhnliche Ereignisse in der Muggelwelt.

„Jeder Blinde müsste inzwischen den Ernst der Lage erkennen", schließt Molly Weasley gerade an die Ausführungen ihres Mannes an. „Überall in den Muggel-Nachrichten wird seit ein paar Wochen von Anschlägen berichtet."

„Und es sind außergewöhnlich viele Anschläge", ergänzt Arthur Weasley. „Anschläge auf Busse, auf einzelne Personen, aber auch auf ganze Bürohäuser."

So geht das die ganze Zeit. Snape unterdrückt einen Seufzer. Arthur sagt etwas, Molly führt den Satz zuende; sie stellt eine Frage, er beantwortet sie. Die Beiträge der beiden gehen jedes Mal ineinander über, ganz zu schweigen von ihren Aufträgen, da weiß allmählich niemand mehr, wer von den beiden was macht. Es heißt auch nie „ich" oder „mein", sondern die Hälfte der Sätze fängt mit „wir" und „unser" an.

Ein perfekt eingespieltes Ehepaar. Zum Verrücktwerden.

„Und dabei haben wir noch ein _neues _Problem", redet Molly Weasley weiter. „Diese Anschläge haben in verschiedenen Ländern stattgefunden. Das Ganze scheint riesige Ausmaße anzunehmen, vielleicht war das auch schon früher so... wir sind uns da nicht ganz sicher –"

„– und", fährt ihr Mann fort, „wir können bislang nicht einmal nachweisen, dass die dunkle Seite die Finger im Spiel hat. Die Muggel scheinen diese Anschläge selbst durchzuführen. Sie ... sie gehen aufeinander los, aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen. Und möglicherweise ist dies erst der Anfang –"

„Aber", platzt Alastor Moody ungeduldig dazwischen, „wenn die Muggel sich freiwillig gegenseitig an die Gurgel springen, wo liegt dann unser Problem? Wir haben sie immer in Ruhe gelassen und sie uns, warum sollten wir das ändern?"

„Das Problem", erwidert Molly Weasley sanft und redet, als stünde ein verzogenes Kind vor ihr, „besteht darin, dass unsere Gegner mit diesen Anschlägen vielleicht mehr zu tun haben, als wir sehen können. Sie sind nicht dumm, Moody."

„Nein", murmelt Snape unwillkürlich. „Das sind sie nicht."

Mrs Weasleys Kopf wendet sich ihm zu, und mit einer Mischung aus Herausforderung, Ärger und Neugier sieht sie ihn an. „Möchten Sie etwas ergänzen, Professor Snape?"

Er hebt die Schultern. 

„Ich habe Ihnen ja bereits mitgeteilt, dass ich in dieser Hinsicht nicht systematisch in die Pläne des Dunklen Lords eingebunden bin. Sie beide sind die Fachleute auf diesem Gebiet. Aber Sie werden mir vermutlich zustimmen – der Dunkle Lord hat in einem seiner lichten Momente begriffen, dass es einfacher ist, die Schwächen der Muggel auszunutzen, indem er sie gegeneinander aufhetzt, statt seine Energie darauf zu verschwenden, sie alle einzeln umbringen zu lassen."

Sein Tonfall ist kalt und unbeteiligt, und im Raum kommt, wie so oft bei seinen Beiträgen, eine kaum merkliche Unruhe auf; niemand redet, aber es gibt mehr Bewegungen und Blicke untereinander. Sie sind sich nie ganz sicher, hören sie den Spion reden oder den Todesser, und das beunruhigt sie.

Er kann es ihnen nicht wirklich verdenken.

„Sie haben Recht", erwidert Molly Weasley mit einem deutlichen Widerwillen in der Stimme. „Die dunkle Seite konnte sich schon immer auf ihre Fähigkeit verlassen, Streit und Zwietracht zu säen. Nach den Informationen, die uns vorliegen, deutet alles darauf hin, dass die Muggel die Anschläge zwar selbst durchführen, aber von irgendwoher Unterstützung erhalten. Und wir denken, dass der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, dafür verantwortlich ist. Es gibt dieses Phänomen, es heißt –"

„ – internationaler Terrorismus", hilft Arthur Weasley.

„Ja", nickt Mrs Weasley. „Mit diesem Stichwort versuchen die Muggel zur Zeit ihre Probleme zu erklären. Aber vermutlich werden sie seit langem von der dunklen Seite manipuliert, ohne es zu merken."

Eine kurze Pause entsteht, das von einem unbehaglichen Schweigen gefüllt wird.

„Das ist schwerwiegend", sagt Dumbledore schließlich, und viele der Anwesenden nicken wortlos.

„Das ist es", ergänzt Minerva McGonagall. „Aber wir können kaum etwas dagegen unternehmen."

Sie sagt das mit einigem Nachdruck, und zu welcher Litanei auch immer ihr Nebenmann Dedalus Diggle gerade angesetzt hat, sie bleibt ihm im Hals stecken, und er steht mit halboffenem Mund da.

Snape muss beinahe ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Die gute Minerva... Sie arbeiten als Kollegen nicht gerade in Eintracht zusammen, aber dennoch schätzt er ihre strenge, gewissenhafte und professionelle Art. Treffen des Ordens, bei denen sie nicht anwesend ist, drohen manchmal zeitlich etwas aus dem Ruder zu laufen. Bei ihr ist das undenkbar, sie übt eine wohltuend disziplinierende Wirkung auf die anderen aus.

Dumbledore nickt ihr zu. „Ich fürchte, dass Minerva Recht hat. Es übersteigt unsere Möglichkeiten. Und wir müssen uns klar machen, dass die Muggelwelt nicht der eigentliche Kriegsschauplatz ist. Der Verlauf des Krieges wird in unserer Welt entschieden werden, und wir haben die Aufgabe, uns auf das zu konzentrieren, was wir tun können."

„Aber wir _können _doch etwas tun!" schaltet sich noch einmal Molly Weasley mit fast verzweifeltem Tonfall ein. „Wir können zumindest einzelne Pläne verhindern. Professor Snape kann uns dabei helfen, er hat ja die Informationen, die wir brauchen."

Die Überleitung zu seinem Beitrag. Wenn auch leider die schlechteste, die er sich vorstellen konnte. Er stößt sich von der Wand ab und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, während alle Blicke sich auf ihn richten.

„So sinnvoll diese Idee ist, Mrs Weasley", sagt er, „ich fürchte, dass ich Ihnen weniger Informationen liefern kann, als Sie es sich wünschen werden. Zumindest in nächster Zeit."

Er macht eine kurze Pause. Das, was er jetzt sagen muss, weiß Dumbledore bereits; es ist zu bezweifeln, dass die anderen mit dem gleichen Verständnis wie der Schulleiter reagieren werden.

„Ich möchte es kurz machen. Wie Sie alle wissen, hat der Dunkle Lord im vergangenen Jahr die Zahl seiner Anhänger deutlich vergrößern können. Jetzt, da seine Rückkehr allenthalben bekannt ist, hat sich dieser Trend noch verstärkt. Es treten immer mehr Personen in die Dienste des Dunklen Lords ein. Zu den offiziellen Treffen der Todesser erscheinen Hexen und Zauberer, von denen ich es vorher niemals gedacht hätte."  

Er macht eine kurze, abschätzige Handbewegung und fährt fort. 

„Wie auch immer... Für Sie alle dürfte interessant sein, dass sich infolge der wachsenden Anzahl an Anhängern der Ablauf der Versammlungen ändert, die der Dunkle Lord einberuft. Bei dieser Menge an Todessern ist es weder möglich noch auch nur sinnvoll, alle auf einmal zusammen zu rufen. Also entstehen neue Strukturen. Es finden gezielte Treffen mit Personen statt, die zusammen arbeiten müssen. Außerdem gibt es immer weniger Überschneidungen bei den Aufgaben. Aus diesen Gründen bin ich immer weniger im Bilde über geplante Angriffe und Überfälle, weil dies nicht mein – vordergründiges Handlungsfeld darstellt."

Ohne hinzusehen, bemerkt er, dass Foggs und die Schwester des Verrückten bei diesen Ausführungen zappelig geworden sind.

„Der Dunkle Lord", führt Snape aus, „schätzt mich vornehmlich als Hersteller von Tränken. Wenn mir im vergangenen Jahr darüber hinaus Dienste abverlangt wurden, dann deshalb, weil, man könnte es so ausdrücken, nicht genügend qualifiziertes Personal vorhanden war. Das ist jetzt anders. Als Informant für geplante Aktivitäten werde ich darum nur noch in sehr begrenztem Umfang dienen können."

Alastor Moody springt von seinem Platz auf. „Was soll das heißen?" ruft er so laut, dass die, die neben ihm stehen, leicht zusammen zucken. „_Sie_ sind unsere Informationsquelle für die Aktivitäten der Todesser. _Sie_ sagen, Sie genießen das Vertrauen vom dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf –"

„_Vertrauen_?", unterbricht Snape ihn impulsiv. „Lächerlich. Hören Sie besser hin, Moody, und denken Sie nach, bevor Sie reden. Ich habe _niemals _gesagt, dass der Dunkle Lord mir _vertraut_! Oder überhaupt irgendwem. Allein so etwas zu denken ist fast schon makaber." 

„Wie auch immer!" wischt Moody Snapes Worte mit einer Handbewegung beiseite. „Sie sind der Einzige, der diese Art von _Kontakten _hat" – er spricht es aus, als hätte Snape eine ansteckende tödliche Krankheit – „und bequemerweise führt das dazu, dass _niemand_ im Orden Ihre Angaben überprüfen kann!"

Snape verzieht höhnisch das Gesicht.

„Das ist bei Doppelagenten so üblich, Mr Moody", erwidert er. „Aber vielleicht sollte ich Ihnen im Namen des Ordens danken, dass Sie nicht bei Todesser-Treffen in irgendwelchen Wäldern oder halbzerfallenen Gebäuden aufgetaucht sind, um mit langen Ohren hinter den Bäumen zu hocken oder sich in Wandschränken zu verstecken." 

Seine Stimme trieft jetzt vor Spott, er kann nichts dagegen tun. Und will es auch gar nicht.

„Aber, Mr Moody", fährt er fort, „Sie können gern weiter an der Überwindung der Schutzzauber arbeiten, die der Dunkle Lord verwendet. Nur zu! Oder Sie lassen sich anderswo inspirieren, die Muggel haben einfachste elektronische Abhörgeräte, wie wäre das?"

Tonks, die direkt neben Snape steht, schnippt mit dem Finger.

„Die Idee ist nicht dumm, Snape. Gar nicht dumm."

Er sieht sie irritiert an. Alle stehen angespannt da, ihm selber ist warm vor unterdrücktem Ärger, aber Tonks übergeht das einfach und fängt an, einen kleinen Vortrag über die Vorteile der Elektronik zu halten. Die Situation kommt Snape völlig absurd vor – scheinbar mühelos lenkt Tonks das Gespräch von dem Streit zwischen ihm und Moody auf eine Diskussion zu der altbekannten Frage um, ob Voldemort sich durch Muggel-Methoden täuschen lassen könnte.

Die Frage ist tatsächlich ziemlich alt, und Snape wird den Eindruck nicht los, dass Tonks das mit Absicht gemacht hat. Wie auch immer, er sieht ihren heute hellblonden Kopf an und verspürt Dankbarkeit – die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit hat sich von ihm abgewandt, und seine innere Anspannung lässt nach. Es stört ihn kaum, dass über das Wortgefecht von Moody und ihm hinweggegangen wird, als sei das nur ein Geplänkel unter Verbündeten gewesen. Und es macht ihm überhaupt nichts aus, dass alle durcheinander zu reden beginnen, angestachelt von diesem oder jenem Argument. Er beteiligt sich nicht, das Gespräch fließt an ihm vorbei. Vielleicht sollte er sich später noch bei Tonks bedanken. Oder nein, lieber nicht. Sie hat seinen Blick kurz erwidert, es steht ohnehin zu befürchten, dass sie meint, er stehe in ihrer Schuld.

Es dauert einige Zeit, bis alle Anwesenden ihre Informationen kundgetan haben. Anschließend tritt Dumbledore einen Schritt vor, und Snape würde um seinen besten Kessel wetten, dass jetzt Foggs und die Hundebesitzerin zum Zug kommen. Und ja, natürlich. Dumbledore weiß, wie er einen ohnehin großartigen Abend perfekt machen kann.

„Ich möchte euch nun zwei neue Gesichter vorstellen, die ihr sicher auch schon bemerkt habt", beginnt er, nennt die Namen der beiden Frauen und wendet sich zunächst Foggs zu, die er als neues Mitglied des Ordens vorstellt. Snape erfährt, dass Foggs drei Klassen unter ihm war und mit ausgezeichneten Noten bestanden hat. Das Wort wird dem neuen Ordensmitglied übergeben.

Die blonde Aurorin wirkt angespannt. Schon die ganze Zeit. Sie tritt von einem Fuß auf den anderen, ihre linke Hand ist, offenbar unbewusst, zur Faust geballt, und beim Reden fuchtelt sie andauernd mit dem rechten Arm herum. Aber aufgeregt, denkt Snape, scheint sie nicht zu sein, ihr fehlt es nicht an Selbstvertrauen – sie lässt den Blick wandern und scheint den Ehrgeiz zu haben, jeden der Anwesenden direkt anzusehen.

Sie benennt kurz zwei Todesser, die derzeit auf ihrer Abschussliste stehen und fasst zusammen, was sie für den Phönixorden tun kann. In ihrer Abteilung, führt sie aus, scheinen Informationen über Todesser-Aktivitäten zu verschwinden, und offenbar gibt es im Ministerium Personen, die für die andere Seite arbeiten. 

Nichts Neues, denkt Snape. Aber er muss – wenn auch widerwillig – zugeben, dass Foggs an dieser Stelle hilfreich sein kann. Falls es ihr möglich sein sollte, auch nur einen Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums als Sympathisanten Voldemorts oder gar als aktiven Todesser zu enttarnen, wäre das für den Orden ein großer Erfolg.

„Es gibt nur ein Problem", ergänzt Foggs, wedelt mit dem Zeigefinger und macht eine abrupte Kopfbewegung, wodurch ihre blonden Haare schwungvoll nach hinten fliegen. „Leider bin ich ausgerechnet in den kommenden Wochen beurlaubt. Ich habe ein Disziplinarverfahren am Hals, weil ich mich Dienstanweisungen widersetzt habe. Nichtigkeiten", schnaubt sie. „Wenn die wüssten, wie viele Vorschriften ich in den letzten Monaten missachtet habe... Aber dieses Verfahren muss ich jetzt hinter mich bringen. Und, Albus hat es noch nicht gesagt, in der Zwischenzeit bin ich in Hogwarts."

„Ja", bestätigt Dumbledore, „Claire kann uns bei der geplanten Erweiterung der Schutzzauber unserer Schule helfen. Sie wird Minerva, Severus und mich dabei unterstützen."

Wenigstens etwas, das ich vor den anderen weiß, denkt Snape schlechtgelaunt. Dumbledore hat es ihm bereits in seinem Büro gesagt. Eine Verstärkung der Schutzzauber ist ohnehin überfällig und seit einiger Zeit geplant, wobei Dumbledore den Hauptteil der Arbeit letztlich allein übernehmen muss. Dennoch ist es notwendig, dass er einige Unterstützung bekommt.  

„Londrea und ihr Bruder Connor halten sich zur Zeit ebenfalls in Hogwarts auf", informiert Dumbledore jetzt die Ordensmitglieder. „Die beiden können uns helfen, aber zunächst muss sich Connor an einige Abläufe und Personen gewöhnen. Er ist daher heute persönlich nicht anwesend. Londrea, möchtest du fortfahren?"

Er zwinkert der Schwester des Verrückten zu, die nickt und einen Schritt in den Raum macht. Sie ist – entsetzlich aufgeregt. Snape sieht es, er erkennt es sofort, wenn jemand Angst hat, vor einer Gruppe von Leuten zu reden. Sie zappelt nicht herum wie Foggs; im Gegenteil steht sie auffallend still da, ihr gesamter Körper ist verspannt und in ihren hellen Augen ist unterdrückte Panik zu lesen.

„Ja, danke, Albus", beginnt sie mit gedämpfter Stimme, und Snape hört geradezu ihre Nerven flattern. „Ich bin, hm, ohne meinen Bruder hier, weil... er es nicht gewohnt ist, mit so vielen Menschen, die er nicht kennt, in einem Raum zu sein."

Damit ist er wohl nicht allein, denkt Snape schadenfroh.

„Connor ist derjenige, der hier helfen kann", fährt die Frau fort. Sie spricht so leise, dass die Anwesenden sich unwillkürlich in ihre Richtung neigen. „Er hat eine... eine Begabung. Er ist Empath."

Ein leises Murmeln erhebt sich. Sie spricht weiter.

„Connor kann die wahre Intention von Menschen erkennen. Es ist nicht möglich, ihn anzulügen oder zu hintergehen und damit durchzukommen. Allerdings, er kann keine Gedanken lesen. Es funktioniert anders."

Sie hebt die Schultern. „Ich weiß selber nicht, wie er das macht", ergänzt sie ungefragt. „Und ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob _Empath _wirklich die richtige Bezeichnung für ihn ist. Er weiß einfach, ob jemand ehrlich ist oder etwas im Schilde führt. Diese Fähigkeit hat er schon seit seiner Kindheit. Sein ... sein Gespür ist absolut zuverlässig, und dabei muss er nicht einmal in die unmittelbare Nähe des Betreffenden gelangen. Ich kann mich an kein einziges Mal erinnern, dass er jemanden fälschlich verdächtigt hat."

Sie macht eine Pause und sucht den Blick Dumbledores. 

„Ich durfte mich persönlich von der Begabung von Connor Boltraine überzeugen", ergänzt Dumbledore nun. „Mit seinen Fähigkeiten ist es ihm möglich, Anhänger von Voldemort zu enttarnen, von deren Aktivitäten wir ansonsten nie etwas erfahren würden. Connor hat sich bereit erklärt, den Orden zu unterstützen."

„Aber ich denke", redet die Schwester des Verrückten weiter, „dass ich ihn hier vertreten werde. Er wird nicht offiziell beitreten. Kurz gesagt – ich glaube nicht, dass das Sinn macht."

„Bitte verzeihen Sie", unterbricht Snape die Frau spontan und seine tiefe seidige Stimme erfüllt den großen Raum, „aber warum meinen _Sie_ das? Ist Ihr Bruder nicht imstande, seine Entscheidungen allein zu treffen?"

Sie erwidert seinen lauernden Blick leicht erschrocken, als hätte er sie an etwas Wichtiges erinnert, das sie vergessen hat.

„Nein... doch... nur bedingt", stottert sie. „Wenn ich ausreden darf, erkläre ich es."

Er hebt nur eine Augenbraue.

Sie faltet die Hände vor sich, um sie ruhig zu halten.

„Mein Bruder ist... anders als wir. Man könnte sagen, er hat Probleme. Im Übrigen, _Sie_ wissen das doch schon, Sie haben Connor ja schon gesehen", setzt sie hinzu, wobei sie unversehens Snape persönlich anspricht und ihn ansieht, als würden sie sich kennen. Als hätten sie auch nur _irgendetwas_ miteinander zu tun. 

Wie unangemessen, denkt Snape und hält ihrem Blick reglos stand, bis sie wegsieht und zu den anderen gewandt weiter spricht.

Sie scheint über ihre nächsten Worte genau nachzudenken. 

„Ich selber denke nicht, dass Connor ein _Problem_ hat. Und er denkt es schon gar nicht. Aber er ... wie soll ich sagen, er lebt sein eigenes Leben. Er hat sich nicht so ... entwickelt wie andere. Er spricht nicht, jedenfalls nicht mit Worten. Und meistens ignoriert er, was um ihn herum passiert. Er kapselt sich von seiner Umwelt ab, auf den ersten Blick sieht es so aus, als würde er sie gar nicht wahrnehmen. Für Menschen, die ihn nicht kennen, ist es fast unmöglich, Kontakt zu ihm herzustellen. Aber er ist nicht _dumm_", ergänzt sie ruhig und dehnt dabei ihre Worte, „und er ist auch nicht _verrückt_. Er lebt einfach in einer anderen Welt als wir." 

Zufrieden stellt Snape fest, dass das Murmeln im Raum während ihrer Ausführungen lauter geworden ist. Es überrascht ihn keineswegs. In der Zaubererwelt ist die Toleranz gegenüber Nichtmagischen bekanntermaßen nicht sehr ausgeprägt; noch größer ist aber der Argwohn gegenüber Zurückgebliebenen und Krüppeln, die magische Fähigkeiten besitzen. Sie gefährden nach der Meinung Vieler den Bestand der Zauberergemeinschaft mehr, als jeder Muggel es kann.

Die Schwester des Verrückten holt tief Luft. Eine feine, senkrechte Zornesfalte erscheint auf ihrer Stirn, und Snape hört ihre Atmung zittern.

„Connor weiß, worum es geht. Ihm ist klar, dass wir uns im Krieg befinden. Er kennt die Bedrohung und weiß, dass er helfen kann. Und ich bin bereit, ihn dabei zu begleiten. Aber ich versichere euch – das ist nur ein Angebot. Eine Möglichkeit, mehr nicht. Er reißt sich nicht darum und ich auch nicht."

Ihre Stimme ist etwas sicherer geworden, der Ärger scheint ihr gut zu tun. Und noch während sie redet, lässt bei Snape das anfängliche Bedürfnis nach, diese Frau mit einigen gezielten Fragen und Bemerkungen aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

Es wäre so einfach, ihre Aufregung und die Stimmung im Raum auszunutzen und sie mitsamt ihrem Bruder vor allen Anwesenden gründlich lächerlich zu machen. Aber der Zeitpunkt ist nicht der richtige. Er ist müde, und es wäre auch _zu _einfach – die Situation stellt keine wirkliche Herausforderung dar, denn den meisten Ordensmitgliedern steht ohnehin eine Mischung aus Irritation, Verachtung und unguter Neugier in die Gesichter geschrieben. Und wie langweilig, jemanden bloßzustellen, der ohnehin schon schlecht da steht.

Natürlich schaltet sich in diesem Moment Dumbledore ein. Der Retter der Witwen und Waisen.

„Wir sind dir und Connor dankbar für Ihr Angebot", sagt er entschieden, „und ich bin sicher, dass eure Hilfe sehr bedeutsam für uns sein wird. Alles Weitere können wir ein anderes Mal besprechen."

Immer wieder erstaunlich, denkt Snape, wie konsequent und nachdrücklich hier gewisse Gespräche beendet werden. Und noch erstaunlicher, dass es leidlich funktioniert. Die Ordensmitglieder beugen sich meist wortlos diesem einen, ungeschriebenen Gesetz – und dieses Gesetz besagt, dass wohl diskutiert und auch gestritten, niemals aber die Zusammenarbeit und das allgemeine Vertrauen untereinander in Frage gestellt werden darf.

Ein Vertrauen, von dem gleichwohl jeder weiß, dass es gar nicht existiert. 

Wenn Dumbledore nicht wäre –

Snapes Gedanken schweifen ab, er hört gar nicht mehr zu. Egal. Das Treffen geht ja gerade zuende. Er nimmt Dumbledores Stimme im Hintergrund noch wahr, aber das dürften allmählich die Abschlussworte sein. Snape betrachtet die Tapete und die Einrichtung und stellt sich vor, er sei zum ersten Mal hier und habe noch nie von jemandem gehört, der Black mit Nachnamen heißt. Dann wäre dieses Haus einfach nur groß, hässlich und heruntergekommen. Völlig uninteressant. Er würde keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden, wer in diesem Haus gelebt hat und was hier geschehen sein mag.

Alberne Gedankenspiele. Diese Bruchbude kommt in seinen Gedanken gar nicht vor. Jetzt schon gar nicht, er ist nur müde, furchtbar müde, genau genommen – es schaudert ihn bei der Vorstellung, dass es noch so weit ist bis zum Schloss, bis zu den Kerkern, bis in sein Quartier –

Und er ist schon vollständig auf den Aufbruch eingestimmt, als er wie durch einen Nebel hört, wie Dumbledore Remus Lupin erwähnt.

Es trifft Snape unvorbereitet – wie ein Regenguss aus heiterem Himmel. Und merkwürdig, vielleicht ist es die Müdigkeit, er hat den Namen Lupins wie durch eine Wand gehört und driftet in Gedanken gleich wieder weg. Aber die Stimme Dumbledores ist immer noch da. Will einfach nicht verstummen. Was redet er? Ach nein, Snape möchte es gar nicht wissen. Werwölfe, das Wort fällt schon wieder. Warum nur? Er will nicht zuhören. Es betrifft ihn nicht. Aber jetzt hört er „Wolfsbanntrank", die Worte Dumbledores rücken bedrohlich nahe – es ist ein bisschen so, als würde ihn jemand unsanft schütteln, und er sammelt sich und wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit sehr halbherzig wieder Dumbledores Ausführungen zu.

„Es ist unsere einzige Möglichkeit, sie für unsere Sache zu gewinnen", sagt der gerade. „Und wir haben keine Wahl, wir müssen es wenigstens versuchen. Remus ist schon lange dabei, die Nachricht vom Wolfsbanntrank unter den Werwölfen zu verbreiten. Und es ist an der Zeit, ihnen diesen Trank zugänglich zu machen."

Dumbledore wendet sich Snape zu, und der würde gern rückwärts aus dem Raum gehen. Aber er bleibt ruhig stehen, wohl wissend, dass jetzt nur etwas sehr Schlechtes kommen kann.

„Severus, du wird den Wolfsbanntrank herstellen. Und zwar diesmal in ausreichendem Umfang für die Aufträge, die Remus durchführen wird. Er hat schon die notwendigen Vorbereitungen für die ersten Kontakte getroffen."

Dumbledore blinzelt. Kann das sein? 

„Du brichst in drei Tagen auf", sagt er. „Zusammen mit Remus."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Noch ein paar Anmerkungen..._

Hm, das Update hat sich wieder mal verzögert. Mein Urlaub auch. Aber morgen geht's endlich los. Also: Wenn bis zum Sommer kein viertes Kapitel folgt, bin ich mit dem Flieger abgestürzt. *schauder*

Und hier wieder ein RIESIGES DANKESCHÖN an meine ReviewerInnen (gibt's im Fanfic-Nimmerland eigentlich auch Männer?): Ich hab mich supertoll gefreut über das Feedback und euer Lob! Schön, dass es euch bis hierher gefallen hat. 

**DracoMalfoy: **Dahlscher Humor? *geehrtfühl* Freut mich, wenn mein Sarkasmus auf fruchtbaren Boden fällt.

**sepia:** Deine Frage zu den Geschehnissen auf der Krankenstation hat mich dazu inspiriert, einen Aspekt von dieser Story auszulagern und eine Kurzgeschichte aus Poppys Sicht zu schreiben. Vielen Dank!! Ich denke, dass ich die Geschichte Ende März oder so hochladen werde.

**Caligo Corvus: ** Ich hab doch selber nen Hund! :-) Aber wie du schon sagst, bei Snape dürfte die Assoziationskette im Hinblick auf Hunde eher negativ sein ...  „Entsprechende Mittel" – ich denke eher, dass Snapes Mittel subtiler Natur sind. Er foltert schließlich auch nicht seine SchülerInnen, sondern quält sie nur mit Worten und seiner Anwesenheit - think of Neville ;) ... /  Kopfschmerzen ... na, mal sehen ... *geheimnisvolltu* ... für die Ordensschwestern des Leidenden St. Severus gibt's ja demnächst erstmal die Poppy-Story (s.o.).

**Pe:** Schön, dass dir auch die „Nebensächlichkeiten" gefallen. *freu* Ich war manchmal schon am Zweifeln deswegen, aber inzwischen denke ich, dass ich sie verantworten kann ...

**Chalebh:** Was, Urlaub gestrichen? Nix da, Chefin, ich bin schon weg! *ggg*

Und jetzt alle: Reviews schreiben. Bittebitte. Auch & grad die unbekannten LeserInnen, wenn sie sich überwinden können. :-)


	4. Kapitel 4 Atme tief durch

**_Disclaimer und A/N_: **Siehe erstes Kapitel

Hier kurz die Kasperle-Frage an meine bisherigen LeserInnen: Seid ihr (noch) alle daaa? hoff

Alles weitere wie immer ganz unten! (Anders gesagt, erst das Vergnügen, dann das Geschwafel. g)

­­­­­­­­­­­­-------------------------- 

_**Unvollkommenheit**___

Von Malina

­­­­­­--------------------------

****

**Kapitel 3**

__

_Atme tief durch_

Für Sekunden setzt sein Herz aus. Das kann nur ein Scherz sein.

Dumbledore redet weiter. „Ihr werdet noch einiges miteinander abstimmen müssen. Severus, am besten, du setzt dich gleich morgen mit Remus in Verbindung."

Aber nein. Es ist kein Scherz – natürlich nicht. Snape nickt stumm; ein Auftrag mit Lupin, bestens. Er schluckt alle Erwiderungen und Fragen hinunter. Aber diesmal wird ihm dabei flau im Magen, und er spürt, wie seine Handflächen feucht werden. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang denkt er darüber nach, den Auftrag abzulehnen, wie man eine Bitte ablehnt. Was für ein lächerlicher Gedanke. Es ist keine Bitte – es ist ein Befehl. _Du brichst in drei Tagen auf. _Es steht nicht zur Diskussion, ob er das will oder nicht.

Müde sieht er sich um – und sein Blick bleibt an den beiden Frauen hängen, Boltraine und Foggs. Was er sieht, lässt ihn kurz seine feuchten Hände und seinen beschleunigten Pulsschlag vergessen, denn offenbar ist er nicht der Einzige, dem das Thema Werwölfe nicht gefällt.

Foggs steht mit einem überheblichen und leicht angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck da, seit Dumbledore die Werwölfe erwähnt hat. Ihre ganze Haltung drückt Missbilligung aus. Sie taxiert die anderen im Raum, um ihre Reaktionen zu überprüfen; anscheinend macht es ihr zu schaffen, dass die anderen Ordensmitglieder keine Abneigung zeigen.

Ihr offensichtlicher Unwille beim Thema Werwölfe ist jedoch noch nichts gegen die Reaktion der Schwester des Verrückten. Deren Gesichtszüge sind angespannt, und sie sieht aus, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen. Sie lehnt am Türrahmen und hält den Blick gesenkt; aber er muss gar nicht in ihre Augen sehen, um zu erkennen, wie überrascht und verwirrt sie ist. Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht, denkt Snape kurz. Aber er verfolgt diesen Gedanken nicht weiter; statt dessen wendet er sich einer lohnenswerteren Frage zu, nämlich der, wie er am schnellsten hier aus dem Haus kommt, ohne noch in die üblichen Vorbereitungen für das gemeinsame Abendessen verwickelt zu werden.

_Weg hier, nur weg._

Dumbledore hat kaum seine üblichen Abschlussworte beendet, mit denen er zum geselligen Teil des Treffens überzuleiten pflegt, als Snape aus der Tür stürmt wie jemand auf der Flucht, während Molly Weasley den Raum Richtung Küche verlässt.

Die Eingangstür kracht hinter Snape vernehmlich ins Schloss; das Portrait ist ihm jetzt völlig egal. Er hat Dumbledores Stimme im Kopf. _Du brichst in drei Tagen auf._ Seine Hände zittern, das muss die Wut sein, er ist unbändig wütend. Er geht die Straße entlang, atmet benommen die Stadtluft ein und versucht, den dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren. Seine Atmung flattert, er zwingt sich, ruhig zu atmen. Sei ruhig. _Atme tief durch. _Und hör auf zu denken.

Und ja, es funktioniert. Auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts zieht seine Umwelt sinnentleert an ihm vorbei, und seine Gedanken reduzieren sich auf ein absolutes Minimum: Kerker. Trank. Schlafen. Und entsprechend reduziert sind auch die Handlungen, die seinen Tag beenden.

Den Morgen darauf verbringt er im Bett und starrt an die Decke. Das müsste ein guter Tag sein, denkt er, es sind keine Schüler da, es gibt keinen Unterricht, es sind Ferien, oder?

Aber es fühlt sich nicht an wie Ferien. Es fühlt sich an wie die Vorhölle. Es ist, als läge ein unsichtbares, bleiernes Gewicht auf ihm; in seinem Magen spürt er wieder das üble Gefühl vom Vortag, und obwohl er unglaublich lange geschlafen hat, ist er so müde und ausgelaugt, dass er nicht aufstehen kann. Selbst im Liegen kann er die Hände nicht ganz ruhig halten, das ist doch verrückt – ein inneres Zittern, als würde Gift durch seine Blutbahn schießen. Und die Gedanken kreisen unaufhörlich um die Versammlung von gestern, und er kann nichts dagegen tun.

Moody, Tonks. Foggs und die Schwester des Verrückten.

Dumbledore.

Er denkt an den Schulleiter, und sein Magen dreht sich einmal um vor Wut. Diese unangemessen väterliche Ansprache von gestern, dieser bodenlose Unsinn! Es tut ihm Leid wegen des Okklumentik-Auftrags! Und gleich darauf der nächste Auftrag. _Dieser _Auftrag. Oh ja, er sieht es vor sich – sieht sich mit Lupin und anderen Werwölfen Tee trinken und auf die neue Verbundenheit anstoßen.Lieber würde er Badeurlaub mit Longbottom machen. Oder vom Nordturm springen.

Obwohl, wer weiß; der Schulleiter ist immer für eine Überraschung gut. Könnte schon sein, und er verkündet beim nächsten Ordenstreffen:

„Lieber Severus, ich habe einen neuen Auftrag für dich. Spring vom Nordturm."

Und natürlich würde er springen. _Selbstverständlich_. Wie käme _er_ denn dazu, Dumbledores Motive zu hinterfragen. Das hat er nie getan – und er wird es auch nie tun.

Aber nun gut. Snape versucht sich zu beruhigen. Er hat schon Aufträge durchgestanden, das würden selbst die meisten Ordensmitglieder nicht glauben. Dagegen sollte der Auftrag mit Lupin das reinste Kinderspiel sein. Sie werden zu zweit irgendwo hin apparieren und ein paar Monster treffen, zu denen Lupin in den vergangenen Wochen Kontakt aufgebaut hat. Snape hat mit ihnen eigentlich gar nichts zu tun, er muss denen nur erklären, wie der Wolfsbanntrank funktioniert. Nichts sonst, er muss ihnen einfach die Zutaten und die Wirkungsweise erklären und dabei einigermaßen vertrauensvoll wirken.

Kein Problem.

Allein die Vorstellung, vor Werwölfen zu stehen, die er nicht kennt, jagt ihm Schauer über den Rücken und lässt seine Hände feucht werden.

Er hört wieder Dumbledores Stimme:

_Wir müssen versuchen, die Werwölfe als Verbündete zu gewinnen. Es gibt viel mehr von ihnen, als wir denken, und wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort sie auf seine Seite zieht. Wir müssen ihr Vertrauen gewinnen._

Verdammt, wie soll das gehen? Und warum muss das _sein _Job sein, wo er doch selbst Werwölfen keinen Zentimeter über den Weg traut? Ach, warum im Namen aller dunklen Mächte hat er sich nur damals bereit erklärt, diesen verdammten Trank für Lupin herzustellen?

Schließlich tut Snape etwas, in dem er einige Übung hat. Er lenkt sich von seinen unangenehmen Gedanken ab, indem er an etwas anderes Unangenehmes denkt. Das hilft immer. Diesmal denkt er an das letzte Todesser-Treffen. An die kranke Party, die nach Blacks Tod veranstaltet wurde. Das irrsinnige Gegacker von Bellatrix, die völlig außer sich war vor Freude darüber, ihren verhassten Cousin beseitigt zu haben. Das größenwahnsinnige Gefasel des Dunklen Lords, der ankündigte, Lucius und die anderen unlängst inhaftierten Todesser gleich am nächsten Tag aus Askaban zu befreien (was ihm selbstverständlich nicht gelungen ist). Die armseligen Reden, die zu Ehren des Dunklen Lords gehalten wurden. Das Verbeugen, das Niederknien, das endlose unterwürfige Gesabber. Und nicht zuletzt die drei Muggel, die zu fortgeschrittener Stunde eingeladen wurden, ein bisschen mitzufeiern –

Nein, der Gedanke daran ist doch nicht so hilfreich. Inzwischen ist Snape aufgestanden, sitzt Kaffee trinkend im Sessel und starrt die Wand an. Ein ereignisreicher Vormittag. Die Erfolgsstory seines Lebens scheint auf wenige Sätze zusammen zu schrumpfen. „Dieser Mann hat Großes geleistet. Er hat es geschafft, morgens aufzustehen." Wirklich beeindruckend, vor allem, wenn man sich das als Grabrede vorstellt.

Und nun?

Er denkt wieder an Dumbledores Worte – _Setz dich morgen mit Remus in Verbindung_ – aber ihm ist so gar nicht danach. Soll Lupin sich doch melden.

Also zieht er seinen Blick von der Wand ab, bevor sie Löcher bekommt, und wendet sich seiner Arbeit zu. Das Aufstehen fällt ihm schwer, und das Stehenbleiben ist noch schlimmer, die Knie geben nach, und er muss sich eine Weile am Schreibtisch festhalten. Aber es hilft nichts. Es gibt keine Alternative zu diesem Leben. Es ist sein Leben – das einzige, das er hat. Es hilft nichts, darüber nachzudenken, es hilft nichts, sich zu bemitleiden, und es würde auch nichts helfen, zum Schulleiter zu gehen, ihm wieder Vorwürfe zu machen und herum zu lamentieren. Er kann nur tun, was in seiner Macht steht, um die folgenden Tage so reibungslos hinter sich zu bringen wie möglich. Und das heißt, der Wolfsbanntrank muss für Lupin und seine Fellkumpane fertig gestellt werden, und zwar in ausreichender Menge.

Damit vergeht der Tag. Niemand meldet sich, kein Lupin, auch sonst niemand. Gut. Er hat Zeit für den Trank, die Kopfschmerzen bleiben, und er schwankt manchmal ein bisschen. Aber seine Hände zittern nicht mehr.

Der Tag darauf fängt sogar ein bisschen besser an als der davor - es gelingt ihm relativ schnell, den Gedanken an die Tatsache zu verdrängen, dass er morgen schon mit Lupin aufbrechen wird. Es gibt sogar einen Augenblick, in dem Snape an dem Trank arbeitet und so etwas wie Ruhe empfindet. Er steht da, über den Kessel gebeugt, und betrachtet die farblose Flüssigkeit – und plötzlich ist da ein wohliges, wärmendes Gefühl ... so etwas wie Selbstzufriedenheit, ein machtvolles, ruhiges Vertrauen in seine eigenen Fähigkeiten.

Es hält nicht lange an, aber es ist wundervoll.

Snape weiß, dass er zu den ganz wenigen Tränkemeistern gehört, die den Wolfsbanntrank herstellen können. Und nicht nur das – es ist ihm im vergangenen Jahr sogar gelungen, den Trank weiter zu entwickeln. Es war nicht einfach, aber er hat die Rezeptur so verändern können, dass der Trank nicht mehr tagelang eingenommen werden muss. Es genügt nun, ihn zu Vollmond einzunehmen, zur Not wenige Minuten, bevor die Verwandlung beginnt.

Das ist genial, denkt Snape in jenem Moment. Und es ist außerdem praktisch. Für den Hersteller bedeutet diese Weiterentwicklung eine große Entlastung; bislang musste er, jeweils in der Woche vor Vollmond, regelmäßig für Nachschub sorgen und die Einnahme des Trankes sicherstellen. Oh, das war mehr als lästig – Snape mag gar nicht mehr an die Zeiten denken, in denen er Lupin regelmäßig den Trank vorbei bringen musste.

Aber auch die Werwölfe werden dadurch entlastet; es macht sie zweifellos unabhängiger. Natürlich hat Snape dieses Ergebnis gar nicht beabsichtigt – dennoch ist es von Vorteil. Besser gesagt, er wird es den Werwölfen als Vorteil verkaufen können. Ja, wundervoll. Gleich morgen wird er die Gelegenheit dazu haben.

_Wir scheuen keine Mühen, um den Wolfsbanntrank so weiterzuentwickeln, dass Ihre Lebensqualität dadurch verbessert wird._

Ein recht übles, grimmiges Lächeln zieht über Snapes Gesicht, während er sich vorstellt, den Werwölfen so ein idiotisches Zeug zu erzählen. Er wird ihnen natürlich auch erläutern, dass Zucker, Minze und ähnliche Zutaten den Trank wirkungslos machen. Der Wolfsbanntrank schmeckt darum einigermaßen abscheulich – er weiß es, er hat ihn selbst probiert und sofort in den Ausguss gespuckt –, aber das ist unvermeidlich, wird er erklären.

Er lächelt in seinen Kessel hinein. So ein bodenloser Unsinn.

Lupin hat ihn zu Beginn natürlich gefragt, ob er den Geschmack des Trankes verbessern könne. Aber er suchte sich einen schlechten Augenblick aus; Snape hatte an jenem Tag miserable Laune und antwortete äußerst knapp.

_‚Aromatische Zutaten machen den Trank unbrauchbar.'_

Das ist tatsächlich so, man kann es in der einschlägigen Literatur nachlesen. Doch das ist gar nicht der Punkt; der übertrieben bittere und saure Geschmack des Tranks kommt daher, dass zwei Zutaten sich nicht vertragen, und es wäre für Snape ein Leichtes, die Rezeptur zu verändern. Zumindest denkt er das.

Aber Lupin, dieser höfliche, gryffindorsche Werwolf, beließ es bei seiner ersten Anfrage, und Snape sah keinen Anlass, es von sich aus noch einmal anzusprechen. Es hätte für ihn nur noch mehr Arbeit bedeutet, sollen sich doch andere darum kümmern. Und es wäre auch ziemlich schade, diesen unterhaltsamen Nebeneffekt des Trankes zu eliminieren ... es war immer recht spaßig, Lupin dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich während der Einnahme des Trankes schüttelte und einen Brechreiz unterdrückte.

Man braucht eben auch eine Motivation, wenn man Leuten hilft, die man nicht ausstehen kann.

Er ist dabei, Trankzutaten klein zu schneiden, als er ein Geräusch hört. Ein Klopfen, ganz leise; es dauert einen Moment, bis ihm klar wird, woher es kommt. Jemand steht vor seiner Bürotür. Das Klopfgeräusch ist ihm unbekannt – es ist Lupin, denkt Snape.

„Reinkommen", sagt er, ohne hochzublicken, und schneidet weiter an den Zutaten herum.

Nichts. Einen Moment lang Stille, dann fängt das Klopfen wieder an. Sehr zaghaft, fast spielerisch; ein seltsamer Rhythmus. Ist Lupin jetzt übergeschnappt?

Snape lässt seufzend das Messer fallen, geht hinüber zur Bürotür und reißt sie so schwungvoll auf, wie es ihm in seinem Zustand möglich ist.

Vor der Tür steht der Verrückte. Und er ist allein.

Snape starrt ihn einen Moment lang nur an. Der Verrückte ist ein bisschen größer als er, und er steht ihm unmittelbar gegenüber. Snape verspürt den Reflex, in den Raum zurückzuweichen. Natürlich tut er das nicht, das wäre ja noch schöner, aber er beobachtet sein schäbig gekleidetes Gegenüber sehr genau. Sein unwillkommener Besucher sagt nichts, er sieht Snape nicht einmal an.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragt Snape und würde sich am liebsten ohrfeigen wegen der Unsicherheit, die in seiner Frage mitschwingt.

Kein Blick, keine Antwort. Das dunkle Gesicht bleibt regungslos, nur der Kopf des Mannes bewegt sich ein bisschen hin und her.

„Hören Sie zu", setzt Snape barsch hinzu, „ich habe keine Zeit für so einen Unsinn. Sagen Sie, was Sie wollen, oder verschwinden Sie."

Keine Reaktion. Nur ein leerer Blick, der der Wand hinter ihm zu gelten scheint.

Wie soll man so einem Menschen deutlich machen, dass man seine Ruhe haben möchte? Dass man ihn lästig und abstoßend findet? Wie kann man so einem Menschen überhaupt _irgendetwas_ deutlich machen?

Der Verrückte hebt die Hand. Was kommt denn jetzt, denkt Snape und wirft einen Blick in den Flur hinter ihm. Verdammt, warum ist seine Schwester nicht da und nimmt ihn mit?

_Tapp-tapp-tapp –_

Er hört etwas und wendet sich wieder dem Verrückten zu – der klopft mit zwei Fingern in seine linke Handfläche. Er sieht seine Hände dabei nicht an.

Was soll das? Snape spürt, wie der Unwille in ihm immer heftiger wird, warum steht er hier vor diesem Mann, der nicht einmal reden kann, warum schlägt er ihm nicht einfach die Tür vor der Nase zu?

Er tritt einen Schritt zurück in den Büroraum und hat die Hand schon an der Tür, um sie ins Schloss krachen zu lassen, als der andere Mann ihm mit einer schnellen Bewegung folgt. Und ehe er einen klaren Gedanken fassen kann, ist er in seinem Büro. _In seinem Büro!_ Er steht da, dieser Übergeschnappte, und tut, als wäre es völlig normal, ungebeten in die Räume von Hogwarts' Tränkemeister hereinzustolpern.

Und er klopft immer noch in seine Hand.

_Tapptapp – tapp – tapp – tapptapptapp … _

Dabei schaut er immer noch die Wand an, oder nein – er schaut eine Vitrine hinter dem Schreibtisch an, in der Snape einige Tränke aufbewahrt. Und irgendwie wirkt er jetzt ein bisschen aufgeregt, dieser Irre, aber Snape ist das vollkommen egal, und es ist ihm auch gleichgültig, was dieses Klopfen bedeutet. Irgendwas muss es bedeuten, denn es hat einen Rhythmus, der nicht einfach zufällig ist. Kurze und lange Intervalle, aber sehr unterschiedlich. Eine Art Code, denkt Snape, er versucht, sich damit irgendwie verständlich zu machen. Aber Snape möchte mit dem Mann gar nicht kommunizieren, und er verliert auch die Scheu vor diesem Verrückten, er geht einfach auf ihn zu und greift ihn am Jackenärmel –

„Mh-mh! Ahmm!"

Der Mann weicht aufgeregt zurück und stößt dabei gegen den Schreibtisch hinter ihm – er reagiert, als hätte Snape ihn geschlagen. Und er hat eine Stimme, das ist neu. Er sagt zwar nichts, aber er gibt mit einer hellen, irgendwie hohl klingenden Stimme Laute von sich. Laute, die sehr deutlich machen, was los ist, dazu muss er nichts sagen – er hat Angst bekommen, panische Angst, in dem Moment, in dem Snape ihn berührt hat.

Also nicht anfassen. Gut. Muss ja auch wirklich nicht sein, findet Snape, umso besser; es genügt offenbar, auf ihn zuzugehen, dann weicht er zurück, noch ein bisschen weiter – und der Verrückte steht im Flur und – _rumms_, die Tür ist zu.

Er hat wenig Zeit, sich über seinen Sieg zu freuen. Nur einen Moment später nähern sich draußen Schritte, und eine Frauenstimme ist im Gang zu hören.

_„Connor!!" _

Sie klingt aufgeregt. Snape geht wieder zur Tür und neigt den Kopf, um zu hören, was da vor sich geht. Die Schwester des Irren muss direkt vor seiner Tür stehen, er versteht sie so gut, als stünde sie direkt neben ihm.

„Nein, Connor, das geht nicht", sagt sie. „Und du weißt doch gar nicht, wie er wirkt. Nein, ich frage ihn _nicht_, das kommt nicht in Frage!"

Ihre Stimme ist noch lauter geworden, und dann ist ein Poltern zu hören, das die Tür in den Angeln beben lässt. Und das vor seinen Räumen! Ärgerlich drückt er die Klinke herunter, um die Bürotür erneut aufzureißen.

Aber die Tür kommt ihm irgendwie zuvor. Sie öffnet sich – und zwar sehr schnell, denn von außen wird ein unerwarteter Druck hergestellt, und mit der gegen die Wand krachenden Tür fällt Londrea Boltraine rückwärts in sein Büro. Snape denkt später darüber nach, wie das überhaupt möglich war, sie muss sich mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht an die Tür gelehnt haben – jedenfalls springt er nach hinten, um die Frau bei ihrem Sturz nicht unnötig zu behindern. Es geht so schnell, dass sie gar keine Möglichkeit hat, auf den Beinen zu bleiben; er hört ihren leisen, überraschten Schrei, bevor sie mit einigem Schwung und fliegenden Haaren rückwärts auf dem harten Steinboden seines Büros landet.

Snape sieht auf sie hinunter. Die Frau liegt mit ihren langen, wirren Haaren auf dem schmutzigen Boden auf dem Rücken und macht große Augen. Eine interessante Perspektive. Das könnte unterhaltsam sein, es passiert ihm nicht sehr oft, dass Frauen der Länge nach in sein Büro fallen und vor ihm auf dem Boden liegen. Aber ihm ist heute nicht nach Unterhaltung. Und zu allem Überfluss fängt die Frau nach einer Schrecksekunde über das ganze Gesicht zu grinsen an, und dann lacht sie, sie liegt einfach da und lacht und lacht.

Er starrt sie nur an. Ihm ist unbehaglich zumute, mit lachenden Frauen kann er nicht umgehen. Er kann mit Frauen insgesamt nicht umgehen. Egal, ob sie lachen, weinen oder einfach nur da sind. Aber lachende Frauen sind am schlimmsten. Und am Allerschlimmsten ist die Tatsache, dass sich in seinem Innern irgendwo zwischen Bauch und Hals ein ungewohnter Druck aufbaut – es fühlt sich an, als müsste er auch gleich lachen. Das kommt nicht in Frage, und er spürt, wie sein Gesicht zu einer starren, missbilligenden Miene gefriert. Gut.

Noch immer lachend rappelt die Frau sich auf.

„Sie haben ein sehr einladendes Büro, ich muss schon sagen." Sie klopft sich den Staub vom ohnehin staubigen Anzug und reibt sich den linken Arm, der ihren Fall ein wenig abgefedert hat.

„Das wäre mir neu", erwidert Snape trocken. „Allerdings scheint Ihr Bruder derselben Ansicht zu sein."

„Oh", macht sie, und ihre Augen werden ein wenig größer, „wo ist er? Connor?"

„Er steht hinter Ihnen."

Snape deutet mit einer unwirschen Bewegung auf den Mann, der immer noch seelenruhig im Gang steht. Er hat weder auf ihren Sturz oder ihr Gelächter in irgendeiner Weise reagiert, es ist, als hätte er nichts davon wahrgenommen. Aber jetzt geht diese In-die-Hand-Klopferei wieder los, und im selben Augenblick wendet sich die Frau mit einer heftigen Bewegung ihrem Bruder zu.

„_Nicht schon wieder! _Hör auf damit!"

Ihre Heiterkeit von eben ist wie weggeblasen. Es muss enorm wichtig sein, was ihr Bruder zu „sagen" hat, er macht gar keine Pausen mehr und deutet zwischendurch mit der Hand auf Snape, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Der steht mit verschränkten Armen da und sieht sich das Schauspiel an. Die Frau steht immer noch in seinem Büro, und er müsste sie jetzt eigentlich hinauswerfen; aber das kann noch ein bisschen warten. Es ist ihm vollkommen egal, worum es geht, aber die Interaktion zwischen den beiden ist – interessant. Die Frau schüttelt den Kopf, sie scheint ihren Bruder genau zu verstehen.

„Vergiss es, wir gehen jetzt", faucht sie ihn an, und je länger der Verrückte den Kopf schüttelt, desto wütender wird die Frau vor ihm.

„Connor, ich rede jetzt nicht darüber! _Nicht jetzt!!_"

Ihr Gesicht ist hart vor Zorn. Sie versucht offensichtlich noch, sich zu beherrschen – aber sie sprüht bereits Funken, es sieht so aus, als würde sie gleich in die Luft gehen. Die beiden achten nicht mehr auf Snape, und er sieht diesem Streit zu. Er sieht dieser Frau zu, wie sie explodiert, und spürt etwas – eine unwillkommene Empfindung, die ihm sehr vertraut ist. Ein seltsames, schiefes Gefühl von Zufriedenheit, das ihn immer überkommt, wenn jemand wütend ist.

Am besten ist es, wenn er diese Wut selbst verursacht hat. Dann könnte er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde platzen vor Glück. Leider hat dieses Gefühl auch eine andere Seite, er mag sie nicht benennen, aber sie könnte durchaus etwas mit Sympathie zu tun haben. Und diese schmale Frau, deren ganze Körpersprache im Augenblick von Wut redet, berührt etwas in ihm. Es passt ihm nicht, es ist unangemessen.

Und überhaupt, was ist es?

Es ist gar nichts. Und er wird jetzt dafür sorgen, dass das hier ein Ende findet.

„Ich störe Ihre interessante Unterhaltung nur sehr ungern", richtet er mit scharfem Tonfall das Wort an die beiden, „aber ich denke, Sie können auch in Ihren eigenen Räumen mit den Händen kommunizieren. Machen Sie endlich, dass Sie hier weg kommen."

Die Frau dreht sich zu ihm um und sieht ihn ein wenig verwirrt an; vielleicht hat sie wirklich vergessen, dass er überhaupt neben ihr steht. Dann atmet sie hörbar ein und hebt kurz die Schultern.

„Hören Sie schon auf", sagt sie ungeduldig, „wir wollen hier nicht übernachten."

Ihr Tonfall ist nicht angemessen. Was fällt ihr ein?

„Wenn Sie Ihren Bruder noch einmal so herumlaufen lassen, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Sie beide Hogwarts verlassen."

Ein Bluff, natürlich. Es wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Wenn er solche Befugnisse hätte, wäre Potter im Übrigen schon zu Beginn seines zweiten Schuljahrs von der Schule geflogen.

„Was Sie nicht sagen", erwidert sie trocken. „Ich denke, Albus hat uns eingeladen und nicht Sie. Außerdem kann ich es nicht ändern, Connor findet sich in fremder Umgebung nicht zurecht."

_Albus._ Wie reizend. Snape setzt ein sarkastisches, überhebliches Lächeln auf.

„Ihr Bruder _verläuft sich?_"

„Nein." Sie schüttelt müde den Kopf, als hätte sie dieses Gespräch schon unzählige Male geführt. „Es ist ihm nur egal, wo er gerade ist. Letztlich bin ich dann die, die sich verläuft, wenn ich ihn suche."

Das ist schon eindeutig mehr, als er wissen wollte. Und während er spürt, wie er selber wütend wird, scheint ihre Wut spontan verflogen zu sein.

„Ach übrigens", murmelt sie in seine Richtung, „wenn ich schon mal hier bin ... vielleicht haben Sie kurz Zeit. Nur ein paar Minuten, wirklich. Ich brauche etwas von Ihnen."

Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und starrt sie an. Sie starrt zurück. Hellbraune Augen, ein fragender Blick. Oh, sie wartet auf eine Antwort, er macht eine missmutige Handbewegung und umrundet mit großen Schritten seinen Schreibtisch. Boltraine macht einige zögerliche Schritte auf ihn zu, und ihr Bruder folgt ihr wie ein Schatten. Snape wirft dem Mann einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Sie haben doch schon einen Hund", bemerkt er in Richtung der Frau.

Sie antwortet nicht. Aber der Blick, den sie ihm zuwirft, ist fast unterhaltsam.

„Hören Sie, Ich brauche einige Trankzutaten. Albus sagte, dass ich sie von Ihnen bekommen könnte. Geben Sie mir doch bitte ein Stück Pergament und einen Federkiel."

Wieder starrt er sie einen Moment lang an; schließlich holt er wortlos Pergament und Federkiel aus einer Schreibtisch-Schublade. Ihre langen Haare fallen ihr ins Gesicht, während sie über den Schreibtisch gebeugt einige Worte hinschreibt.

Er betrachtet sie aus dem Augenwinkel, und in diesem Augenblick des Schweigens stapeln sich plötzlich die Fragen in seinem Kopf. Was soll das alles? Was wollte der Verrückte, was wollte er von _ihm? _Worüber haben sie sich gestritten, und wozu braucht diese Frau Trankzutaten?

Ach, es kommt gar nicht in Frage, dass er dazu auch nur irgendeine Frage stellt.

Boltraine schreibt und schreibt. Es dauert eine halbe Ewigkeit. Offenbar weiß sie nicht genau, was sie überhaupt braucht, sie schaut ins Leere, denkt nach und dreht dabei den Federkiel in ihrer Hand hin und her. Es ist nicht zu fassen.

„Das ist sehr gutes Pergament", sagt sie beiläufig, wie zu sich selbst. „Nettes Wappen."

Er verdreht die Augen.

„Das Wappen ist Slytherin. Und ich kann Ihnen versichern, es ist _nicht_ nett."

„Wie Sie meinen. Das Pergament ist trotzdem gut."

„Es ist das übliche Pergament, mit dem Schulen ausgestattet sind", erwidert er ungeduldig. „Das müssten Sie noch aus Ihrer eigenen Schulzeit kennen."

Sie seufzt leise und antwortet nicht.

„Wo haben Sie Ihren Abschluss gemacht?" fragt er ohne nachzudenken.

„Abschluss?" Sie hebt den Kopf und sieht ihn an, als hätte er etwas Obszönes gesagt. „Hab keinen."

Er starrt ungläubig zurück, während sie sich wieder über das Pergament beugt und weiter schreibt. Offenbar meint sie, diese Information genügt. Oder nein – ihre Haltung hat sich verändert, sie verdeckt jetzt ihr Gesicht mit ihren Haaren. Es gibt keinen Zweifel, es ist ihr unangenehm. Zu Recht, denkt Snape, während er sie mit einer Mischung aus Verachtung und Neugier betrachtet; wahrscheinlich hat sie den Wissensstand eines Drittklässlers.

„Ich musste mich um meinen Bruder kümmern." Sie spricht, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Eigentlich sollte ich hier in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen. Ich war auch hier, am ersten Tag." Sie schaut auf, sieht ihn ruhig an und streicht sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Wenn alles geklappt hätte, wären wir im selben Jahrgang gewesen."

Er schnaubt. „Mit Verlaub, das ist ein lächerlicher Gedanke."

Sie sieht überrascht aus. „Wieso lächerlich?"

„Sie wären unmöglich im selben Jahrgang gewesen wie ich. Wann sollten Sie eingeschult werden, mit fünf? Als Wunderkind?"

Sein Tonfall ist jetzt ätzend, aber sie reagiert nicht. Ihrem Blick zufolge denkt sie nach, im nächsten Moment schaut sie ihn verblüfft an, und ein Grinsen zieht sich über ihr Gesicht. Ein... eindeutig triumphierendes Grinsen, und ihn schaudert ein bisschen.

„Ich bin achtunddreißig. Sie auch in etwa, nehme ich an."

Sie grinst immer noch. Er starrt zurück, ohne zu wissen, was er erwidern soll. Ihm fällt nichts ein, außer zu behaupten, dass er nicht über ihr Alter nachgedacht hat, aber mit dieser Lüge würde er sich noch weiter ins Abseits manövrieren. Und woher weiß _sie _überhaupt, wie alt _er _ist?

Also gut, was soll´s. Wenn sie daran ihren Spaß hat, denkt er, bitte. Es ist doch alles so gleichgültig. Diese Frau und ihr Bruder interessieren ihn nicht, und es ist nicht von Bedeutung, was sie über ihn denken. Er entspannt sich.

„Interessant. Ich hätte angenommen, dass jemand, der die Sorge für _so etwas_ wie Ihren Bruder tragen muss, eher frühzeitig altert."

Ihr Grinsen ist weg. Stattdessen wirft sie ihm einen ärgerlichen und fast angewiderten Blick zu. Gut. Er entspannt sich noch mehr.

„So", schnappt sie, „hätten Sie angenommen. Muss Sie enttäuschen. Sie reden von etwas, das Sie nicht verstehen."

Die Wut ist wieder in ihrem Gesicht. Und diesmal ist er der Grund, ja. Mit Genugtuung beobachtet er ihre jetzt fahrigen Bewegungen, mit denen sie ihre Unternehmung abschließt. Er wirft einen kurzen Blick auf das Stück Pergament, das sie ihm ohne weiteren Kommentar hinhält.

„Diese Zutaten sind recht außergewöhnlich", bemerkt er.

„Ich wei", erwidert sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, „aber _dies_ ist schließlich etwas, von dem Sie etwas verstehen. Sie werden mir damit sicher helfen können."

Abneigung, ja. Damit kann er umgehen. Jedenfalls scheint sie von der Vorstellung, er habe ein einladendes Büro, fürs Erste kuriert zu sein. Er lächelt ein saures Lächeln, während die Geschwister grußlos den Raum verlassen, wobei Boltraine ihren Bruder am Ärmel packt und halb hinter sich herzieht.

Die Tür fällt ins Schloss, und Snapes erste Handlung besteht darin, alle Räume mit einem Schutzzauber zu versehen, der ungebetene Gäste fern hält. Und Snape trennt außerdem den Kamin vom Flohnetzwerk, das ist zwar in Hogwarts nicht erlaubt, und er weiß auch nicht, ob Dumbledore überhaupt weiß, dass er das kann, aber es ist ihm egal. Er will niemanden sehen.

Leider hat er die Rechnung ohne den Hauselfen gemacht. Piddy taucht kurze Zeit später in Snapes Zimmer auf und überreicht ihm ein Stück Pergament.

„Master Lupin hat Piddy gesagt, dass es wichtig ist", brabbelt der Hauself. Wieso schlottert der so? Snape zieht das Pergament aus Piddys Hand, entrollt es und –

_Severus, _wir_ müssen unseren Auftrag verschieben. Morgen ist es nicht machbar, wir werden erst in sechs Tagen zusammen aufbrechen, also am kommenden Dienstag. Mit Professor Dumbledore ist schon alles besprochen. R.L._

Die Handschrift ist schlecht leserlich. Snape kennt Lupins Handschrift, das ist nicht normal.

Und im nächsten Moment blitzt eine Erinnerung auf – er sieht den 16-jährigen Lupin neben sich in der Bibliothek sitzen, sie verfassten gemeinsam Exzerpte für ein Referat, das sie zusammen in Zaubertränke halten mussten ... Gemeinsame Hausaufgaben für Gryffindor und Slytherin, das erste und einzige Mal ... Severus hielt den Kopf gesenkt, so dass seine Haare sein Gesicht verdeckten. So konnte er ungestört aus den Augenwinkeln Lupin betrachten – den stillen, sanften Gryffindor, der in diesem Moment in schöner, geschwungener Schrift Skizzen für seinen Teil des Referats machte ---

„Verschwinde endlich!", bellt Snape den immer noch zitternden Hauselfen an, und Piddy kommt der Aufforderung eilig nach. Gedankenverloren geht Snape mit dem Pergament in der Hand zu dem kleinen, hoch gelegenen Fenster, das den Blick auf ein bisschen Himmel frei gibt. Der Mond ist zu sehen. Er ist fast rund, an der linken Seite noch ein bisschen abgeflacht ... aber es dauert nicht mehr lange. In drei Tagen ist es soweit.

Seine ganze Planung ist zum Teufel. Alles, worauf er sich mühsam eingestellt hat, ist nicht mehr gültig, und Snape spürt, wie er die Balance verliert. Er fühlt sich haltlos, wie ein Ball, der unachtsam hin- und hergeworfen wird. Eigentlich kein wirklich neues Gefühl. Aber im Augenblick ist das Gefühl so intensiv, dass ihm fast die Luft wegbleibt.

Nächsten Dienstag. Er versucht, die Information zu verarbeiten. Dienstag, noch sechs verdammte Tage. Man könnte diese Änderung des Plans positiv sehen. Das heißt, dass er in den nächsten Tagen noch seine Ruhe hat. In drei Tagen ist Vollmond – Sonnabend, Tag des Saturn. Dann wird Lupin wie geplant die anderen Werwölfe treffen, und bis dahin hat Snape nichts weiter zu tun, als den Trank fertig zu stellen. Er kann dann mit Lupin über alles Weitere sprechen, wenn der den Trank am Sonnabend abholt. Und er _wird _ihn abholen. Er braucht ihn für seinen Auftrag. Und für sich selbst.

Aber warum muss dieser Auftrag unbedingt verschoben werden? Morgen Nacht hätte Snape bereits alles hinter sich gehabt, jetzt aber liegen sechs Tage vor ihm, in denen er sich jeden Morgen einreden muss, was für ein Kinderspiel dieser Auftrag doch sein wird. Sechs Tage!

Vermutlich, denkt er, war Lupin und Dumbledore das ursprüngliche Vorhaben zu riskant. Sie wollen Snape so spät wie möglich ins Spiel bringen, um vorher die Vertrauensbasis zu den Werwölfen zu festigen. Richtig, denkt er. Die Werwölfe werden von ihm ebenso wenig begeistert sein wie er von ihnen, sie werden seine Abneigung förmlich riechen können.

Snape atmet aus. Wann hat er das letzte Mal Luft geholt? Auf seiner Stirn haben sich feine Schweißperlen gebildet, und seine Hände haben wieder angefangen zu zittern. Er setzt sich auf einen Stuhl und sieht einige Minuten nur seine Hände an. Einfach so. Und er denkt, mit diesem Problem kann ich nicht umgehen. Ich kann keine zitternden Hände gebrauchen, das geht nicht. So kann ich nicht arbeiten.

Und er fängt wieder an, tief durchzuatmen und spürt dabei eine schmerzhafte Enge im Brustkorb, aber er atmet weiter. Und es wird besser.

Das muss es auch. Denn die folgenden Tage vergehen mit der Arbeit am Wolfsbanntrank. Snape nimmt seine Mahlzeiten in seinen Räumen ein und sieht und hört niemanden. Ab und zu fangen seine Hände zu zittern an, und er muss eine Pause machen. Die Arbeit zieht sich dadurch in die Länge, aber es geht nicht anders.

Am Samstag Nachmittag ist der Trank endlich fertig, und Snape hat das Gefühl, dass er fünfmal so lange für den Trank gebraucht hat wie üblich. Endlich gestattet er sich, die Kerker zu verlassen. Draußen ist es kühl und feucht; die sanften Hügel rund um das Schloss sind kaum zu sehen, der Nebel hüllt die Umgebung in Watte und lässt die Umrisse verschwimmen. Snape steht nur da, fast eine Stunde lang, und sieht zum See hinüber. Wenn Lupin den Trank abgeholt hat, denkt er, wird er sich ins Bett legen und zwei Tage lang durchschlafen.

Als er sich schließlich umwendet, um in seine Räume zurückzukehren, kommen ihm die Geschwister entgegen. Boltraine trägt eine große Tasche auf ihrem Rücken und ein kleines Bündel in der Hand; der Verrückte trägt nichts und trottet neben ihr her. Er sieht krank aus, sein eigentlich dunkles Gesicht ist unnatürlich blass.

Sie gehen ziemlich eilig an ihm vorbei, Boltraine sieht ihn mit abwesendem Gesichtsausdruck an und nickt ihm zu, sie sieht angespannt aus. Sie sind so schnell draußen, Snape hat keine Möglichkeit, ihnen einen ätzenden Satz zuzuwerfen, so in der Art, ob sie hier etwa doch nicht so dringend gebraucht werden und schon wieder abreisen. Ihr Bruder schleppt sich mehr hin, als dass er geht; aber immerhin, denkt Snape: Er geht. Vielleicht sind in den Taschen, die Boltraine da trägt, ihre ganzen Habseligkeiten verstaut, und sie verschwinden tatsächlich ganz aus Hogwarts. Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, das war doch so, oder?

Müde kehrt Snape in seine Räume zurück und trifft die letzten Vorbereitungen. Der Vollmond wird heute erst am späten Abend aufgehen, vermutlich wird Lupin gleich auftauchen, um den Trank abzuholen. Normalerweise füllt Snape ihn in eine kleine Flasche für Lupin um, diesmal verwendet er eine der größten Flaschen, die er überhaupt vorrätig hat. Mit dieser Menge könnte man die gesamte englische Werwolf-Population in Schoßhündchen verwandeln.

Snape stellt die Flasche auf seinen Schreibtisch. Sie steht ein wenig ungeschützt da, und Snape unterhält sich eine Weile mit der Vorstellung, er würde versehentlich dagegen kommen und die Flasche würde auf dem Boden in tausend Stücke springen. Der Trank wäre für diesen Monat hinüber, der Auftrag würde platzen, und Lupin müsste sich in der Heulenden Hütte verkriechen...

Oh, die Heulende Hütte. Der Gedanke daran ist gar nicht so amüsant wie angenommen. Nein. Schemenhaft tauchen Erinnerungen an jene Nacht auf, in denen Snape den Gang unter der Peitschenden Weide entlangging... damals ... aber er ist geübt darin, diese Erinnerungen wegzudrängen. Erinnerungen sind insgesamt lästig. Aber diese besonders, und er hört dann lieber ganz auf, an Lupin zu denken.

Bei diesem Vorhaben stellt sich allerdings die Idee, die Flasche auf den Schreibtisch zu stellen, als ziemlich ungünstig heraus. Die Flasche starrt ihn an. Und Lupin kommt nicht. Die Stunden vergehen, und nichts passiert. Snape überprüft sogar irgendwann, ob er auch wirklich die Schutzzauber aufgehoben hat. Aber natürlich, er ist erreichbar – nur offenbar will ihn niemand erreichen.

Draußen beginnt es zu dämmern, und Snape wird nervös. Ohne es zu merken, schreitet er in seinem Büro ruhelos auf und ab und wirft dabei immer wieder einen Blick auf die Flasche. Es wird jetzt wirklich Zeit, verdammt noch mal. Was bildet der Mann sich ein? Was hat Lupin vor? Will er in allerletzter Sekunde aufbrechen? Will er den Auftrag platzen lassen und riskieren, dass die Werwölfe an einer Zusammenarbeit mit dem Orden das Interesse verlieren? Oder hat Lupin es sich insgesamt anders überlegt, ist es ihm doch lieber, sich in der Heulenden Hütte selbst zu zerfleischen, als vom bösen Snape den heilenden Trank zu bekommen? Will er sich mal wieder selbst verletzen? Ist ihm das so egal?

Im nächsten Moment findet sich Snape mit der Flasche in der Hand auf dem Flur wieder und ist auf dem Weg in die Gästequartiere. Er geht schnell, nein, er rennt, und er redet sich ein, dass das, was er fühlt, Wut ist. Lupin ist ein Idiot, er war schon immer einer. Ein kränklicher Spinner mit einem haarigen zweiten Gesicht und einem Hang zu arroganten Aufschneidern und flohverseuchten Idioten. Jemand, der sein Leben nicht allein auf die Reihe bekommt. Jemand, der ohne Rücksprache Aufträge verschiebt und darauf wartet, dass man ihm seinen Heiltrank auf dem Silbertablett serviert.

Atemlos bleibt Snape vor der Tür Lupins stehen. Er wusste gar nicht, dass der Weg von den Kerkern zu den Gästeräumen so kurz ist. Er klopft sehr laut und deutlich, man könnte es auch als Versuch werten, die Tür einzuschlagen; und Snapes Geduld ist am Nullpunkt angelangt, es folgt nicht sofort eine Antwort, also zieht er seinen Zauberstab hervor und öffnet mit einem geflüsterten _Alohomora_ die Tür.

Der Raum liegt in vollständiger Dunkelheit. „Lupin", zischt Snape; keine Antwort. Aber dann hört er ein leises Murmeln, und ein undeutliches, mattes Licht erhellt das Zimmer so weit, dass die Umrisse der Möbel zu sehen sind. Und – die Umrisse eines Mannes, der unweit des Kamins auf dem Boden sitzt.

„Lupin!" Snape baut sich vor dem Mann auf, der dort mit hängenden Schultern und angezogenen Beinen auf dem Teppich kauert. Eine jämmerliche Gestalt. Seine Arme sind um seine Knie geschlungen. Sein Gesicht ist nicht zu erkennen, das Licht reicht nicht aus. Er gibt noch immer keine Antwort.

„Sie sind mir eine Erklärung schuldig", stellt Snape fest und spricht einen Zauber, der mehr Licht in den Raum bringt. Lupin zuckt ein bisschen zusammen, und jetzt kann Snape ihn sehen. Er ist unnatürlich blass und hat einen lichtscheuen, gequälten Gesichtsausdruck, als wolle er unter den Teppich kriechen. Ansonsten sitzt er starr da und reagiert auf gar nichts. Kurz gesagt, Lupin ist völlig fertig.

Während Snape ihn betrachtet, spürt er, wie seine Unruhe wächst. Es fühlt sich fast wie Besorgnis an – ja, der Auftrag, wie soll Lupin das bloß in diesem Zustand schaffen?

„Ich glaube nicht", hört er Lupin plötzlich leise sagen. Snape kann ihn kaum verstehen.

„Was?"

Lupin hustet. „Eine Erklärung. Ich bin dir keine Erklärung schuldig. Geh einfach. Hau ab und lass mich allein."

Einen Moment lang steht Snape mit offenem Mund da, so etwas hat er von Lupin noch nie gehört. Es könnte fast lustig sein, wenn es nicht so spät wäre.

„Ich täte nichts lieber", erwidert Snape trocken. „Aber wenn ich richtig informiert bin, haben Sie gegenüber dem Orden gewisse Verpflichtungen, und Sie müssen in wenigen Minuten aufbrechen. Jetzt stehen Sie auf, Lupin, machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich. Und eins kann ich Ihnen versichern, ich werde nicht noch einmal hinter Ihnen herlaufen, wenn Sie Ihren Trank einnehmen müssen."

Keine Antwort. Der Mann zieht nur die Beine noch etwas dichter an sich.

„Ich will den Trank nicht."

Das kann jetzt nicht sein. Er muss sich verhört haben.

„Lupin, Sie verlieren den Verstand! Stehen Sie jetzt sofort auf!"

Bevor Lupin etwas erwidern kann, beugt Snape sich zu ihm hinunter, packt ihn an den Schultern und zieht ihn auf die Füße. Es geht überraschend einfach, denn Lupin kooperiert. Dann steht der andere Mann mit offenbar wackeligen Knien vor ihm, totenbleich und mit nassem Gesicht. Snape kann in seinen Augen nicht den geringsten Lebenswillen erkennen, und sein Mut sinkt rapide.

Er würde jetzt gern einfach gehen. Ist das denn sein Problem, wenn dieser Werwolf mit dem Leben und dem Tod nicht zurechtkommt? Und leider gibt es eine einfache Antwort auf diese Frage – ja, es ist sein Problem, denn die Uhrzeit ist vorangeschritten, und es ist völlig undenkbar, diese Werwölfe warten zu lassen.

„Professor Dumbledore verlässt sich auf Sie."

Lupin schlottert nur mit den Knien.

„Verdammt, Lupin!" bellt Snape. „Es ist mir vollkommen egal, was in Ihrem Kopf vor sich geht! Es geht nicht um Sie, es geht nicht um Ihr jämmerliches Leben oder Ihre Trauer um Ihren besten Freund, merken Sie sich das! Und bei Ihrem Auftrag geht es nicht um einen Gefallen, den Sie irgendwem tun! Sie haben eine Verpflichtung, Sie sind Mitglied des Phönixordens, und Sie werden diese Werwölfe treffen, und zwar heute. Haben Sie mich verstanden?!"

Seine Hände umklammern immer noch Lupins Schultern, und jetzt sackt sein Gegenüber merklich in sich zusammen.

„Oh ... S... Severus. Ich kann nicht –"

Snape atmet scharf ein, und irgendwo in ihm legt sich ein Schalter um. Vielleicht liegt es an dieser Kombination – sein Vorname, den Lupin ausspricht, zusammen mit diesem _Ich kann nicht_, so ungefähr der schlimmste Satz der Welt.

Er kann das nicht zulassen. Er kann nicht zulassen, dass Lupin den Auftrag versaut und heulend hier vor dem Kamin hockt. Es ist zu spät, um über Alternativen nachzudenken, er ist jetzt hier, und er wird alles Notwendige tun, um Lupin zu unterstützen.

„Kommen Sie." Seine Stimme ist nicht mehr scharf. Er lehnt Lupin gegen die Wand, hält ihn aber weiterhin an den Schultern fest, um zu vermeiden, dass Lupin wieder in sich zusammensinkt.

Ein Blick auf Lupins Monduhr, und Snape wird klar, dass ihnen die Zeit davon läuft.

Die Monduhr. Ein Geschenk des toten Hundes, oh ja ... Snape weiß es, er weiß es einfach, ohne eine Ahnung zu haben woher. Und Sirius scheint in diesem Moment im Raum zu stehen, es ist, als würde Snape ihn sehen.

_Geh mit ihm._

Die Monduhr ist eine schwebende dunkelblaue, schimmernde Scheibe, an deren Rand ein helles, blasses Abbild des Mondes seine Bahn zieht. Mitten durch die Scheibe geht ein feiner waagerechter Strich, der den Horizont darstellt, und im Augenblick ist der kleine, heute ganz runde Mond nur noch ein paar Zentimeter unterhalb des Horizonts. Am Rand der Scheibe stehen Zahlen, ein Countdown. 0:57:27 ... 26,25,24 ...

Noch eine knappe Stunde, dann geht der Mond auf. Bis dahin muss Lupin am vereinbarten Treffpunkt sein und die Werwölfe überzeugt haben, den Trank zu nehmen.

„Wo treffen Sie sich mit den anderen?", fragt Snape sachlich und ein bisschen lauter als üblich, um Lupin die notwendige Aufmerksamkeit abzugewinnen.

Lupin schüttelt den Kopf. „Weiß nicht ... sie haben ... es mir nicht gesagt. Es gibt ´nen Portschlüssel..."

„Wo? Lupin, _wo ist der Portschlüssel_?"

„Bei Hagrid ... die Axt ... aber ..." Und dies ist der letzte Versuch Lupins, aus dieser Situation herauszukommen, er windet sich ein bisschen und schließt die Augen. Er möchte schlafen, und Snape kann einen Augenblick lang das aufwallende Verständnis für diesen verzweifelten, müden Mann nicht unterdrücken. Er würde selbst so gern die Augen schließen.

Snape greift mit der Hand unter seinen Umhang und tastet unbewusst nach der Flasche mit dem Wolfsbanntrank; dann zieht er den Mann, mit dem er sieben Jahre lang gemeinsam zur Schule gegangen ist, hinter sich her und öffnet die Tür.

„Lupin", sagt er. „Kommen Sie. Wir gehen."

------------

_Noch ein „paar" (haha) Anmerkungen..._

Tja, also das mit dem Flugzeugabsturz hat ja offenbar nicht geklappt, der Pilot ließ sich nicht überreden – jetzt versuche ich mich zu Tode zu arbeiten. Wenn das bloß nicht so anstrengend wäre! ggg

Sorry, dass es mit diesem Update so lange gedauert hat – irgendwie ist diese Geschichte gar nicht so einfach zu schreiben, ahem. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir das und habt diese FF noch nicht abgeschrieben. (Wie doppeldeutig! g) Jedenfalls ist das fünfte Kapitel bereits in Arbeit.

Ansonsten ... habe ich mich natürlich wie jedes Mal über die lieben Reviews gefreut. Wenn das hier nicht ein paar Leute lesen würden, bliebe die Geschichte wahrscheinlich schon im Ansatz stecken – schreiben ohne gelesen zu werden ist irgendwie nicht das Gelbe vom Ei. Aber ich habe ja euch! :)))

**Isaldaria:** Ich habe dein Review letztes Mal irgendwie übersehen. räusper, rotwerd, indeckunggeh Sorry. – Bei deinem Review musste ich ziemlich grinsen, denn angesichts der sonstigen Entsetzlichkeiten, die Snape in FFs oft widerfahren, geht's ihm bei mir bislang doch noch recht gut, oder? g

**sepia:** Ich hoffe, du bist noch dabei ... wink Zu Claire, stimmt, sie kommt von allen drei Charakteren bisher am Unklarsten rüber. Sie wird auch keine so große Rolle spielen wie Londrea und Connor, obwohl, mal sehn ... Diese FF entwickelt ich ja ohnehin nicht ganz so, wie ich geplant hatte ... g

**Caligo Corvus:** Huhu liebe Ordensschwester, vielen Dank für dein ausführliches Review! knuddel Dein Lob freut mich jedesmal sehr. :))) Zu deinen Anmerkungen / Fragen: Warum meinst du, durch Präsens kann man keine Rückblenden einbauen? Ich finde, es ist gerade der Vorteil, dass man dann bei Rückblenden die einfache Vergangenheitsform benutzen kann. / Die Sache mit dem internationalen Terrorismus ist mir spontan eingefallen, die Idee kam mir anschließend auch ein bisschen drollig vor, aber ich habs gelassen ... ein bisschen Bezug zur Muggel-Realität kann nicht schaden. ;) / Ich gehe davon aus, dass Dumbledore den quasi freundschaftlichen Tonfall bevorzugt und sich von Personen mit Vornamen ansprechen lässt, zu denen er Vertrauen hat. Dass Snape da nicht mitspielt, ist in der Tat bewusst gewählt, um seine Haltung und seine Außenseiterrolle zu unterstreichen. / Die Frage nach dem Ablauf des Ordens-Treffens macht Sinn. räusper War mir gar nicht aufgefallen. – Ansonsten – wir sehen uns in Berlin, ok? :)

**Pe:** Das ist immer ein schönes Lob, wenn Snape so rüberkommt, „wie wir ihn kennen" ... freu Danke, Pe! Und du meinst, die Story ist düster? Naja, vielleicht so ein bisschen ... aber reicht noch nicht für die Kategorie _angst_, oder?

**Merlina:** Noch ´ne Ordenschwester! knuddel Ich hab mich ganz toll über dein ausführliches Review gefreut, vielen Dank für dein Lob!! Ich freue mich ziemlich darüber, dass mein Plan so einigermaßen aufzugehen scheint, Snape vielschichtig darzustellen; du beschreibst dein Lesen der ersten Kapitel wirklich so, wie ich es mir gewünscht habe. nochmalknuddel Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, kommst du auch nach Berlin, ich freue mich schon ganz toll!

**KooolFrog: **Noch eine zufriedene Leserin, so solls sein! Und danke für die Streicheleinheiten. wink Leider wird es bei dieser Geschichte nicht jede Woche ein Update geben, da bin ich schon mal ziemlich sicher. Aber ich „bin am Ball". – Woher hast du eigentlich diesen lustigen Nicknamen? Der Frosch ist mein Wappentier! :-D 

**Tasare: **Oh, du gehörst also zu denen, die ihre Erwartungen herunter geschraubt haben! g Na, ich kann´s dir nicht verdenken. Jedenfalls vielen Dank für dein Lob :) Was das Präsens betrifft und ich dich richtig verstanden habe – das Schreiben wird in dieser Zeitform tatsächlich irgendwann unkomfortabel, zumindest streckenweise. Aber da muss ich jetzt durch. – Ich hoffe, du findest heraus, „wohin die Story treibt" und bist weiter dabei!

**Patfoods Mate:** Oh … rotwerd danke für dein Lob, nein, niemand gibt mir Geld für meine unnachahmliche Art zu schreiben ggg ... Na jedenfalls: Was Remus vorhat, kommt im kommenden Kapitel raus. Jedenfalls so ein bisschen. Remus ist ja z.Z. nicht so ganz auf der Höhe seiner Möglichkeiten, der weiß (glaube ich) selbst nicht so recht, welche Pläne er verfolgt ...

**Mieronna:** Und auch dir vielen Dank für dein Lob und dein Kompliment. Jetzt kommt die Geschichte ja auch langsam in die Gänge und es geht nicht mehr überwiegend um Snapes hochinteressantes Innenleben ... g Bleibt zu hoffen, dass es spannend bleibt.

**Persephone Lupin: **Schön, dass es dir gefällt. :) Deine Tochter heißt Malina?? Das ist ja klasse. Bei mir geht dieser Name auf ein Buch von Ingeborg Bachmann zurück, woher hast du ihn?

**M9: **Freut mich, dass es dich hierhin verschlagen hat! wink Öhm, die Ähnlichkeiten kommen noch. Ich habe deine Story angefangen zu lesen, als ich schon dabei war, das 5. Kapitel zu schreiben. Du wirst schon sehen. :)

**...**

**Noch was**: Ich habe mich entschlossen, ab und zu eine kürzere Story hier aus der FF auszulagern, die im direkten Zusammenhang mit „Unvollkommenheit" stehen. Im besten Fall wird diese Geschichte dadurch plausibler, und einige Fragen können nebenbei geklärt werden. Ein Anfang ist mit „Pass auf dich auf" gemacht (meine erste Kurzgeschichte, auch hier bei ff.net). Ich denke, dass noch mehrere Kurzgeschichten dieser Art folgen werden.

**...**

Und jetzt an alle: Ob jung, ob alt - ob alt, ob neu - ob registriert oder nicht ... seid so lieb und schreibt ein Review. Egal, ob kurz oder lang. Geht ganz leicht und freut mich ganz toll. :-)


	5. Kapitel 5 Angst

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel

Dankesreden und weiteres Geschwafel wie immer ganz unten ...

­­­­­­---------------------------

**_Unvollkommenheit_******

Von Malina

­­­­­­--------------------------

**Kapitel 5**

_Angst_

Eine Axt. Also gut, denkt Snape, gehen wir zu Hagrid.

Den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte rennt Snape mehr, als dass er geht, und dabei muss er den apathischen Lupin hinter sich herziehen. Der Werwolf setzt zwar einen Fuß vor den anderen, aber er ist desorientiert und zeigt nicht die geringste Motivation, von sich aus weiterzugehen. Snape kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Lupin diesen Auftrag erledigen wird, selbst wenn er ihn dazu bringt, den Portschlüssel zu benutzen.

Er wird Lupin zum Treffpunkt bringen müssen, er sieht keine andere Möglichkeit.

Und während sie zu Hagrid laufen, schrumpft Snapes Existenz auf das Vorankommen zusammen – alles andere wird weggedrängt, so gut es irgendwie geht. Die Müdigkeit, die Kopfschmerzen, die Erinnerungen an die Heulende Hütte... sein ganzes Selbst wird in irgendeiner Ecke abgelegt, und übrig bleibt ein hinlänglich bekanntes Gefühl von Beklemmung und ein ungewohntes Gefühl von Entschlossenheit. Er wird tun, was notwendig ist, und tröstlich ist einzig der Gedanke an die nahe Zukunft: der Gedanke an den Zeitpunkt, an dem er sich in die Kerker und in sich selbst zurückziehen kann, ein Tag ohne Werwölfe und lauernde Erinnerungen – ein Zeitpunkt, an dem das hier vorbei sein wird.

Sie erreichen Hagrids Hütte, und Snape überlegt, ob er Lupin loslassen kann. Er versucht es, und der andere Mann bleibt schwankend stehen. Der Vorteil an Lupins Zustand ist, dass er völlig unfähig ist, irgendeine Entscheidung zu treffen oder überhaupt etwas wirklich _selbständig_ zu tun. Er steht einfach da wie ein begossener Pudel und scheint gar nicht auf die Idee zu kommen, sich aus dem Staub zu machen.

Snape entfernt sich von der Hütte und läuft zu der riesigen Gestalt, die er im Halbdunkel ausmachen kann. Hagrid dreht sich zu ihm um, bevor Snape seinen Namen rufen kann; er ist gerade dabei, irgendein riesiges Ungeziefer zu füttern, das er in einem eingezäunten Bereich seines Gartens für seinen Unterricht heranzüchtet. Schade, es ist jetzt nicht die Zeit für sarkastische Bemerkungen.

„Der Portschlüssel, Hagrid. Hier ist ein Portschlüssel deponiert, wir müssen –"

„'N Abend, Professor", unterbricht Hagrid ihn, „ja, ich weiß Bescheid. Ist alles vorbereitet, ich zeig Ihnen den Portschlüssel. Er ist nicht zeitgebunden, Sie wissen bestimmt, dass –"

„_Hagrid!_", unterbricht Snape ihn wiederum scharf, „Sparen Sie sich Ihre Erklärungen! Zeigen Sie mir einfach den Portschlüssel!"

Sie gehen schnell zur Hütte, und Hagrid dreht sich nach Snape um. „Warum ist denn Remus Lupin nicht hier?"

Es ist inzwischen so dunkel, dass Snape Hagrids Gesicht kaum erkennen kann. Aber seine Stimme zeigt deutlich, wie irritiert und besorgt er ist.

„Er ist hier", erwidert Snape und deutet auf die Gestalt, die mit hängenden Armen vor Hagrids Hütte steht. „Ich werde ihn begleiten."

Jetzt ist es Snape gerade recht, dass er das Gesicht des Halbriesen nicht sehen kann. Und glücklicherweise weiß Hagrid, wann er zu schweigen hat. Mit großen Schritten bewegt er sich auf einen gigantischen Holzstapel zu. Es scheint Kleinholz für den Ofen zu sein, obwohl „Kleinholz" kaum das richtige Wort ist; die einzelnen Scheite sind fast so groß wie Snape selbst.

„Hier."

Snape sieht Hagrid auf etwas deuten. An einem Holzscheit lehnt eine kleine Axt mit halb verrottetem Holzgriff, sie ist so klein, dass Hagrid damit bestenfalls Bleistifte anspitzen könnte.

Der Portschlüssel, endlich.

„Lupin!"

Snape läuft zu der reglosen Gestalt. Während er ihn am Ärmel zu dem Holzstapel zieht, taucht vor seinem inneren Auge das Bild von Boltraine auf, wie sie ihren Bruder am Ärmel aus seinem Büro zieht... das scheint ansteckend zu sein, und Snape spürt etwas, irgendeine unwichtige, unwillkommene Empfindung, die er nicht weiter verfolgen will und gar nicht könnte, selbst wenn er wollte. Sie müssen sofort hier weg.

Es ist nicht zu fassen, Lupin bringt es nicht einmal fertig, selbständig die Hände nach der Axt auszustrecken. Snape muss seinen Arm packen und seine Hand zur Axt führen, und im selben Moment berührt er den Portschlüssel ebenfalls.

Dann verspürt er das bekannte unangenehme Ziehen am Bauchnabel, er wird fortgerissen und spürt Lupin dicht neben sich, mit dieser Axt an den Fingern wird er durch den Raum gezerrt, bis er unsanft auf nasser Erde landet. Neben ihm fällt Lupin völlig unkoordiniert zu Boden, und automatisch greift er nach dem liegenden Mann und zieht ihn auf die Füße.

Snape streicht sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sieht sich um. Er ist einen Moment lang orientierungslos – es ist inzwischen so dunkel, dass er nicht auf Anhieb erkennen kann, wo sie sich überhaupt befinden. Jedenfalls sind sie irgendwo draußen, sie stehen auf einer Wiese, das Gras ist nass, die Umhänge werden schwer von der Feuchtigkeit. Es ist kühl und auffallend windig, und er nimmt einen frischen, leicht salzigen Geruch wahr.

Das Meer.

„Severus?" Lupins Stimme klingt brüchig. „Wo sind wir?"

Großartige Frage.

„Woher soll ich das wissen!", schnappt Snape. „Und jetzt schalten Sie Ihr Gehirn ein, falls es überhaupt noch funktioniert, ich habe nämlich nicht die erforderlichen Informationen, um diesen Auftrag durchzuführen!"

Während seine Augen sich mehr und mehr an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen, beginnt ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl, von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen. Angst. Sie stehen mitten in der Wildnis, eine weitflächige, hügelige Ebene. Das nasse Gras geht ihnen bis zu den Knien, ein paar hundert Meter weiter ist die Ebene zuende, und dahinter glitzert das Meer.

Und irgendwo hier sind Werwölfe, die sich in Kürze verwandeln werden.

„Lupin", sagt er betont langsam, „Sie sagen mir jetzt, _wo_ dieses Treffen stattfinden soll. Wenn es sein muss, ziehe ich Sie an Ihren haarigen Ohren dorthin, aber danach werde ich von hier verschwinden." Er versucht, seine aufwallende Panik nicht in seine Stimme geraten zu lassen. „Und ich will _bald _verschwinden."

Keine Antwort.

„Sie sagen mir jetzt auf der Stelle, wohin wir gehen müssen!"

Er greift nach Lupin, packt ihn am Kragen und reißt ihn fast von den Füßen; der Mann ist unnatürlich leicht, stellt Snape fest. Er schüttelt den Werwolf ein bisschen, vielleicht nützt das ja etwas. Und ja, Lupin reagiert.

„Es – es ist eine Hütte ... an der Klippe ..."

„Das ist zu ungenau!", ruft Snape, seine Angst nimmt zu und seine Stimme beginnt zu kippen, er kann nichts dagegen machen. „Wo genau ist das?"

„Da hinten ...", Lupin zeigt ins Irgendwo, „ich kann sie sehen."

Snape lässt den anderen Mann abrupt los. „Sie sehen Sie schon?? Dann los, Sie gehen vor."

In den folgenden Minuten schiebt Snape Lupin im Laufschritt vor sich her, ohne ihm eine Richtung vorzugeben. Und tatsächlich – es funktioniert. Lupin scheint zu wissen, wohin er gehen muss, und Snape verflucht sich selbst, weil er vergessen hat, wie gut die Augen dieses Mannes in einer Nacht wie dieser sein müssen.

„Wo sind wir?", fragt Snape, wobei er darauf achtet, das Schritttempo beizubehalten.

„Ich bin nicht sicher", hört er Lupin antworten, „aber ... die Küste, die Klippen ... Südengland vielleicht ..."

Südengland. Snape erinnert sich vage daran, gelesen zu haben, dass es in Südengland besonders viele Werwölfe gibt, und seine Kehle schnürt sich vor Angst zu. Er muss hier weg. Wo ist diese verdammte Hütte?

Dann sieht er sie. Nicht viel größer als die Hütte von Hagrid, ein sehr schwaches Licht ist in den Fenstern zu sehen, und aus der Ferne macht sie den Eindruck einer Bruchbude – ein Eindruck, der sich verstärkt, je näher Snape und Lupin dem Gebäude kommen. Ein übler, fauliger Geruch weht zu ihnen hinüber und wird zunehmend unerträglich – und als sie schließlich direkt vor der Hütte stehen, muss Snape gegen den Impuls ankämpfen, sich irgendetwas vor die Nase zu halten, und die Erkenntnis trifft ihn wie ein Schlag.

Verwesungsgeruch.

Was macht er hier, oh Merlin, er muss hier weg, sofort. Snape ist stehen geblieben und Lupin ebenfalls, er spürt Snapes Hand nicht mehr im Rücken und geht einfach nicht mehr weiter.

Er würde bis zum letzten Tag der Welt hier stehen bleiben, wenn Snape nichts tun würde. Er kommt gar nicht auf die Idee, in diese Hütte hinein zu gehen. Auftrag? Was ist das? Dumbledore? Voldemort? Alles scheint für den Werwolf unwichtig zu sein, weggerückt, kaum mehr vorhanden. Und das ausgerechnet jetzt und ausgerechnet hier.

_Oh Lupin. Warum musst du mir das antun?_

Snape klopft. Sein Mund ist staubtrocken, und seine Brust schmerzt vor Anspannung. Die Tür ist morsch, zu dem Verwesungsgeruch kommt noch der Geruch von faulendem Holz, und Snape versucht, sich auf diesen Geruch zu konzentrieren, er ist wesentlich besser zu ertragen. Die ganze Hütte riecht nach Verfall und sieht auch so aus.

Die Tür öffnet sich, und jemand steht vor ihm. Eine dürre Frau, deren strähniges Haar vom Wind zerzaust wird – mehr kann Snape nicht erkennen. Sie sagt nichts, und er reißt sich zusammen und richtet das Wort an sie.

„Severus Snape und Remus Lupin vom Orden des Phönix", sagt er knapp. Vielleicht hat Lupin mit ihnen irgendein Kennwort verabredet; falls ja, hat er es offensichtlich vergessen. Die Frau antwortet nicht, sie erwidert nur mit gerunzelter Stirn seinen Blick – aber dann entdeckt sie Lupin, der hinter Snape steht, und geht mit einer schnellen Bewegung an ihm vorbei auf den anderen Werwolf zu.

„Remus", spricht sie ihn an, und Snape hört ihn antworten: „Georgia." Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, wie die Frau Lupin in eine kurze Umarmung zieht.

Einen Moment lang ist Snape ehrlich verblüfft; mit dieser fast vertraulichen Begrüßung hat er nicht gerechnet. Der Fäulnisgeruch hält an, und Snape verspürt den Impuls, in diese Hütte hineinzustürmen, denn dort, denkt er, wird es vermutlich etwas besser riechen. Selbst wenn sich dort Werwölfe aufhalten.

Werwölfe. Mehrzahl. Und ja, da ist noch jemand – ein kleiner, dicklicher Mann mit einer Halbglatze steht im Türrahmen. Ein wenig Licht dringt aus dem Raum, und Snape kann das runde, bleiche Gesicht des Mannes sehen. Unter seinen Augen sind dunkle Ringe; er sieht nicht viel besser aus als Lupin. Werwölfe zu Vollmond eben, nichts Besonderes.

„Wer sind Sie?" Sein Tonfall ist argwöhnisch, sein Gesicht voller Misstrauen. Snapes Verblüffung von eben ist schon wieder vergangen, denn die Vertraulichkeit gilt nicht ihm – die beiden Fremden sehen ihn an wie ein krankheitsübertragendes Insekt. Kein Wunder, denkt Snape, niemand hier ist von einer zweiten Person ausgegangen. Eigentlich erstaunlich, dass beide noch relativ ruhig reagieren.

„Severus Snape", wiederholt er seinen Namen und beginnt aus Nervosität, das volle Programm herunterzuspulen, „Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix, Meister der Zaubertränke und Lehrer in Hogwarts. Ich bin –"

„Kommen Sie rein", unterbricht der kleine Mann ihn und wedelt mit der Hand.

Snape betritt die Hütte, die anderen folgen, und der Mann schließt die Tür hinter ihm. Der Verwesungsgeruch lässt deutlich nach, und Snape atmet scharf ein und wieder aus. Er keucht fast, er hat minutenlang kaum Luft geholt. Seine Handflächen sind feucht, und jetzt hört er sein eigenes Herz klopfen.

Verdammt, warum ist er jetzt hier drin?

Die Hütte ist winzig, lediglich ein Raum. Fast kahl, nur ein riesiger Schrank ganz hinten, zwei abgewetzte Korbstühle am Fenster und daneben ein Kandelaber mit einigen angezündeten Kerzen. Kein Tisch, kein Kamin, kein Teppich. Dreckiger Holzfußboden.

Kein Ort zum Urlaub machen, wirklich nicht.

Das Treffen scheint wesentlich formloser zu verlaufen, als Snape es gedacht hat. Er weiß nicht warum, aber er hatte sich einen großen Raum vorgestellt, in dem alle Beteiligten sich der Reihe nach vorstellen und ins Gespräch kommen. Aber die Beteiligten kennen sich bereits – von Snape abgesehen –, und sie sind schon im Gespräch, bevor die Tür geschlossen ist. Die beiden anderen begrüßen Lupin, der andere Mann heißt Carter; alle reden sich mit Vornamen an, und Snape fragt sich, ob diese Vertrautheit unter Werwölfen üblich ist oder sie sich schon lange kennen.

Lupin jedenfalls scheint diese Vertrautheit gut zu tun. Er macht zwar einen reichlich wirren und verlorenen Eindruck, wie er da zwischen seinen wölfischen Freunden steht, aber immerhin, er _redet _wieder und lächelt sogar ein wenig.

Gut für den Auftrag, wenn es ihm besser geht.

„Was ist mit _ihm_?", hört er die Frau fragen; sie macht eine Handbewegung in seine Richtung, sieht ihn aber nicht einmal an.

Zum ersten Mal wird seine Angst durch aufwallenden Ärger in den Hintergrund gedrängt. „Ich", erwidert Snape mit schärferem Tonfall, als er geplant hat, „habe den Wolfsbanntrank gebraut. Ich habe ihn bei mir, und ich schlage vor, Sie nehmen ihn auf der Stelle ein."

Die Frau dreht sich mit fragendem Blick zu Lupin hinüber, der verwirrt die Stirn runzelt –

_... mach jetzt keinen Fehler, bitte_

– aber dann nickt er ihr zu. Danke, Lupin.

Eigentlich hat Snape gedacht, es gäbe vorher viel zu sagen, zu erklären, zu diskutieren. Aber offenbar ist das nicht der Fall – es sieht aus, als hätten alle relevanten Gespräche schon stattgefunden, diese Werwölfe scheinen zu wissen, worum es sich bei dem Trank handelt und wie er wirkt. Ein Glück, denn ihnen läuft ja sowieso die Zeit davon.

Snape holt die Flasche mit dem Trank aus seinem Umhang und stellt sie vorsichtig auf der Fensterbank ab, der einzigen Abstellfläche, die er in diesem Raum entdecken kann. Dann holt er eine Phiole hervor und füllt den Trank konzentriert hinein.

Zu seiner Überraschung kommt Lupin herüber, nimmt ihm die Phiole ohne zu zögern aus der Hand und leert sie in einem Zug, ohne auch nur im Geringsten das Gesicht zu verziehen. Ziemlich beeindruckend.

„Danke, Severus."

Lupin sagt es leise und nachdrücklich, und diese zwei Worte üben eine unerwartet starke Wirkung auf Snape aus – er will es nicht, aber die Worte beruhigen ihn; sie wirken wie ein Mantel, der sich auf ihn legt und ihn vor den argwöhnischen Blicken der beiden anderen schützt.

Er sieht in Lupins blasses, erschöpftes Gesicht und spürt, wie Erleichterung sich in ihm ausbreitet, denn Lupin sieht ihn direkt an. Er ist zwar nach wie vor in einem erbarmungswürdigen Zustand, aber er ist _anwesend._ In Lupins Augen blitzt etwas auf, vielleicht echte Dankbarkeit, Wärme, irgendetwas jedenfalls, das Snape gerade nicht sehen will. Er will nur raus hier.

„Für wie viele reicht der Trank?", hört er den dicken Mann fragen, den Lupin vorhin als Carter angesprochen hat. Er sieht auf den Werwolf herunter, der einen halben Kopf kleiner ist als er.

„Für Sie alle", erwidert Snape, „keine Sorge."

Die beiden anderen antworten nicht. Sie scheinen noch zu zögern, aber er sieht sie den Blickkontakt zu Lupin suchen, und schließlich signalisieren sie mit einem knappen Nicken ihre Zustimmung. Es funktioniert. Er, Snape, mag hier stören, aber die Bindung zwischen den Werwölfen scheint tatsächlich sehr stark zu sein – es hat den Anschein, als würden sie einander völlig vertrauen, und nicht einmal die Gegenwart eines Außenstehenden scheint das ändern zu können.

Die Werwölfe nehmen den Trank ein und verziehen dabei das Gesicht, als wollten sie den Trank am liebsten auf den Boden spucken, aber es ist nicht ganz der richtige Augenblick, um das unterhaltsam zu finden. Der Mann ist der letzte in der Reihe, dann ist es vollbracht. Snape atmet hörbar durch, und seine Anspannung im Brustkorb lässt ein bisschen nach.

„Ich denke, wir haben ein Problem", murmelt die Frau im nächsten Moment.

„Ein Problem", wiederholt Lupin. Er schaut die Frau fragend und hilflos an – offenbar ist er immer noch sehr durcheinander.

Der untersetzte Mann neben ihm nickt. „Alexander", sagt er zögernd, und in seiner Stimme kann Snape unterdrückte Unruhe hören.

Wer zur Hölle ist Alexander?

„Er ... er wollte den Trank, ich meine, er wollte hier sein und ihn auch nehmen", stottert Lupin in Snapes Richtung, offensichtlich bemüht, sich zu konzentrieren. „Sicher wird er noch kommen, er weiß, dass wir hier sind. Sie verbringen die Vollmondnächte immer zusammen."

Snape versucht, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Es kommt noch jemand?", fragt er langsam. „Einer ... von Ihnen?"

„Jaaa", sagt die Frau gedehnt und tritt einen Schritt an ihn heran, „_einer von uns."_

Ihr Tonfall ist halb fragend, halb drohend, und Snape erinnert sich schlagartig an seine Rolle als Ordensmitglied. Er darf jetzt keinen Fehler machen.

„Entschuldigen Sie", sagt er so ruhig wie möglich, „es ist nicht meine Absicht, Sie zu beleidigen. Der Orden des Phönix erwartet sich von diesem Treffen sehr viel. Wir erhoffen uns mehr Kontakt zu den Werwölfen, wir haben keine Vorurteile."

„Das wurde uns gesagt", erwidert der Mann, und auch in seinen Worten klingt eine Drohung mit.

„Und so ist es", bekräftigt Snape und legt allen verfügbaren Gleichmut in seine Stimme. „Ansonsten wäre ich nicht hier,und dieses Treffen fände gar nicht statt. Wir teilen die Voreingenommenheit gegenüber Halbmenschen nicht, die in der magischen Welt verbreitet ist. Sie sind für uns gleichwertig. Lupin ist das beste Beispiel dafür."

Während er redet, vermeidet er wohlweislich, Lupin in die Augen zu sehen. Götter, was redet er da nur für einen bodenlosen Unfug zusammen. Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend muss er an den empathischen Verrückten denken, an Connor Boltraine – und Snape hofft, dass es nicht noch mehr Leute mit solchen Fähigkeiten gibt. Wenn die beiden Werwölfe hier auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung hätten, was er tatsächlich denkt und fühlt, wäre er verloren,und alle Hoffnungen des Ordens, sich mit den Werwölfen zu verbünden, wären zum Teufel.

Dann folgt Schweigen. Langes, angespanntes Schweigen. Es ist so still, dass man die berühmte Stecknadel fallen hören könnte – und in diesem Moment trifft Snape die Erkenntnis wie ein Fausthieb: Er ist hier der Einzige, der das, was er gerade gesagt hat, bestätigen kann. Er kann jetzt nicht einfach aus der Tür rennen, es geht einfach nicht. Es ist jetzt irgendein Vertrauensbeweis notwendig – irgendetwas. Aber was?

In seiner Ratlosigkeit dreht Snape sich zu Lupin hinüber und sieht ihn an – und sein Herz bleibt stehen. Es bleibt einfach stehen, und er erschrickt zu Tode.

Lupins Augen glühen.

_Oh Götter, bitte – _

Die Panik explodiert regelrecht in seinem Körper, ihm wird übel, der Schweiß bricht ihm aus den Poren, und er fühlt sich mit einem Mal sehr schwach; es ist fast, als würde er den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren.

... und da ist er wieder: dieser 16-jährige weinerliche Junge, der beim Anblick des Werwolfs beinahe vor Angst ohnmächtig wurde, dessen Wimmern nicht einmal dann aufhörte, als er jemanden neben sich fühlte, der seinen Namen schrie und ihn unsanft mit sich riss – Potter, der Goldjunge ...

_Reiß dich zusammen. Kontrollier deine Gefühle. Reiß – dich – zusammen!_

„Sie haben Angst vor uns", stellt die Frau sachlich fest.

„Ja", presst Snape hervor, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. „So ist es, ich habe Angst vor Ihnen."

Und er senkt den Kopf, so dass sich seine Haare wie ein Vorhang vor seine Augen schieben und die anderen ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen können.

Trotz seiner Angst löst sich etwas in ihm, und er verspürt Erleichterung. Jetzt muss er sich keine Illusionen mehr über den Verlauf dieses Treffens machen. Er sollte Vertrauen fördern, er hat getan, was er konnte, und es war nicht genug. Die Zusammenarbeit wird scheitern, sie wird gar nicht erst im Ansatz zustande kommen. Er wird Dumbledore Bericht erstatten, und das war es dann zum Thema Werwölfe.

Denkt er.

Mit gesenktem Blick steht er da und hört sein Herz schlagen. Seine Kopfschmerzen sind so stark, dass er das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren droht, und seltsam, da ist etwas ... fast wie ein Pfeifen, ein gleichmäßiges, helles Geräusch im Innern seiner Ohren.

„Sie sind ehrlich", hört er die Frau plötzlich sagen; sie spricht immer noch in ruhigem, nüchternem Tonfall zu ihm. „Das gefällt mir."

Er hebt mühsam den Kopf und sieht – in glühende Augen, bei ihr hat es auch angefangen. Sein Magen verkrampft sich noch mehr, und in seinem Hals und seiner Brust verstärkt sich ein unangenehmer Druck; er muss sich zwingen, keinen Angstlaut von sich zu geben. Verzweifelt kämpft er dagegen an –

– sie hat den Trank genommen, _meinen _Trank! Sie alle, sie werden ihr menschliches Bewusstsein behalten, es kann nichts passieren, _gar nichts!_

Aber es ist ein äußerlich bleibender, panischer Gedanke, fast hysterisch, und was weiß er denn schon, wie der Trank das erste Mal wirkt, eigentlich hat er sich niemals auch nur einen Gedanken um diesen verdammten Trank gemacht. Er hat ihn nur hergestellt, und Lupin hat bestätigt, dass er funktioniert. Wie er wirkt, war für ihn niemals von Bedeutung.

Wie aus der Ferne hört er wieder die Stimme der Frau. „Es ist bedauerlich für Sie", sagt sie, „dass Sie ausgerechnet jetzt hier sind ... ich fürchte nämlich, im Moment kann ich nichts zu Ihrer Beruhigung beitragen –"

„Ich werde jetzt nach Hogwarts zurückkehren", unterbricht Snape sie. Er verachtet sich selbst für diesen rauen, verletzlichen Klang seiner Stimme, aber er kann es nicht ändern; es kostet ihn seine gesamte Energie, nicht den Blickkontakt zu dieser Frau abzubrechen.

Sie sieht ihn unbewegt an. „Ich fürchte, dass das nicht möglich ist. Nicht im Augenblick. Verstehen Sie, um zu apparieren, müssen Sie etwa 500 Meter vom Grundstück entfernt sein. Alexander ist hier in der Nähe, und er verwandelt sich etwas früher als wir. Er könnte ... Sie möchten ihm _nicht_ begegnen, da bin ich sicher."

Snape hört sie reden und spürt, wie seine Gedanken durcheinander geraten; es fällt ihm zunehmend schwer, alle Informationen zu verarbeiten ... Es ist ein bisschen, als würde er das Bewusstsein verlieren, und tatsächlich verspürt er den übermächtigen Wunsch, jetzt einfach die Augen zu schließen und sich fallen zu lassen.

_Ich will nicht hier bleiben, bei ihnen – _

Die Frau geht langsam an ihm vorbei, öffnet die Tür und ruft in die schwarze Nacht den Namen des Mannes hinaus, der noch zu fehlen scheint. Sie ruft „Alexander!", so laut sie kann.

Nichts.

_Ich will nicht. Ich will nicht!_

Im nächsten Moment verspürt Snape einen einfachen, deutlichen Impuls – Adrenalin schießt ihm durchs Blut, und er setzt sich in Bewegung, hastet durch den Raum und auf die Tür zu. Die Werwölfin reagiert umgehend – ihr dünner Arm schnellt empor und schließt sich vor der Tür wie eine Schranke.

Es geht so schnell, dass er unsanft gegen ihren Arm läuft. Er bleibt vor ihr stehen, spürt die Anspannung ihres Körpers, sie mag ausgemergelt wirken, hat aber doch einiges an Kraft, und ihm wird klar, dass sie ihn notfalls mit Gewalt daran hindern würde, das Haus zu verlassen.

Nach einer Weile schließt sie die Tür wieder und kehrt in den Raum zurück.

„Ich kann nicht verantworten, dass Sie gehen", sagt sie schließlich betont sachlich. „Sie bleiben hier. Wir kümmern uns um Sie."

„Aber wir –" Unerwartet meldet sich der andere Mann zu Wort. Er steht so weit entfernt, dass Snape kaum mehr als seine fast kahle Stirn erkennen kann, die vom Kerzenlicht beschienen wird.

„_Was?"_, bellt die Frau ihn an, und ihre scheinbare Ruhe ist plötzlich völlig verschwunden. „Was ist los, Carter? Hast du eine bessere Idee? _Glaubst du wirklich, dass mir das gefällt?"_

Publikum, schießt es Snape durch den Kopf. Ich bin Publikum, ich werde ihnen zusehen. Es ist ein Alptraum für sie.

„Aber wir wissen nicht einmal, wie der Trank wirkt!", ruft der Mann fast hysterisch. „Wie sollen wir für seine Sicherheit garantieren? Es ist –"

Er hört nicht mehr zu. Seine Beine drohen endgültig nachzugeben, und er lässt sich auf einen der Stühle sinken.

„Nein", hört er die Frau in befehlendem Tonfall sagen, „stehen Sie auf."

Er gehorcht ihr, ohne etwas zu erwidern, oder nein, er versucht es, aber seine Beine gehorchen ihm nicht mehr.

„Am besten, Sie gehen hinter uns in Deckung. Sie setzen sich dort drüben hin", sie deutet hinüber in eine dunkle Ecke des Raumes, „und einer von uns bleibt nahe bei Ihnen. Wir anderen bleiben ebenfalls hier im Raum. Wenn Alexander hier herein kommt, muss er erst einmal an uns allen vorbei."

„Aber wir werden –", hört er den anderen Mann noch einmal einwerfen, aber die Frau unterbricht ihn sofort:

„Es reicht, Carter. Wir werden es so machen, hast du verstanden. _Ich_ werde es so machen. Wenn du gehen willst, dann geh jetzt."

Der Mann bleibt stehen, wo er ist; Snape hört ihn atmen, aber er sagt nichts mehr.

Die Frau wendet sich ihm wieder zu, und er kann sehen, wie sie um Selbstkontrolle ringt. „Ich erkläre mich bereit, in Ihrer direkten Nähe zu bleiben."

„Nein", erwidert Snape heftig. „Ich will ... ich will, dass Lupin bei mir ist."

Er dreht sich zu Lupin hin, und einen Augenblick lang ist ihm vollkommen klar, dass er endgültig die Kontrolle verloren hat – dass sein Blick voller Angst ist und ein einziger Appell um Schutz und Unterstützung. Und obwohl er das verzweifelte Bedürfnis verspürt, sich abzuwenden und in sich selbst zurückzuziehen, nehmen Lupins Augen ihn gefangen. Diese glühenden Augen, in die Snape schon einmal gesehen hat – damals, als er sicher war, dass er sterben würde, in jener Nacht, in der Heulenden Hütte. Aber dieser Moment hier ist anders, die Augen sind anders. Da ist nichts, was Snape bedroht – da ist Remus, der Mann, der Junge von damals.

Und dieser Junge nickt wortlos.

„Gut", sagt die Frau in geschäftsmäßigem Ton, „das wäre geklärt. Ich denke, wir werden morgen früh noch Zeit haben, miteinander zu sprechen."

_Morgen früh._

Und dann entsteht ein Moment der Stille, der ihm klar macht, dass er in den folgenden Stunden keine menschliche Gesellschaft haben wird. Keine _wirklich_ menschliche Gesellschaft.

Sie wendet sich ab, und Snape macht einen erneuten Versuch, sich vom Stuhl zu erheben. Diesmal geht es; mit zitternden Knien steht er auf und lässt sich am Ende des Raumes auf dem schmutzigen Holzboden nieder. Lupin folgt ihm und setzt sich neben ihn. Sie sind nicht einmal zwei Meter voneinander entfernt, und Snape wird unangenehm bewusst, dass er schweißnass ist – der Schweiß tropft ihm von Nase und Kinn, und seine Robe ist unter den Armen und am Rücken regelrecht durchweicht.

Er müsste jetzt allein sein ... oh ja, er könnte gar nicht sagen, wann es ihm in seinem Leben wichtiger war, allein zu sein als jetzt, denn die Angst wirft ihn in einen unerträglichen Zustand der Schwäche hinein, die ihn klein und angreifbar macht, die nichts von seinem erwachsenen Ich übrig lässt.

„Leg deinen Umhang ab, Severus."

Er dreht den Kopf zu Lupin, der mit der Hand eine kurze Bewegung macht. Seine Augen glühen nach wie vor, sie haben jetzt eine gelb-grüne Farbe angenommen, und seine Atmung ist flach, aber ansonsten scheint es ihm relativ gut zu gehen.

Götter, wieso dauert das alles so lange?

„Dein Umhang", wiederholt Lupin ruhig. „Du sitzt drauf, du könntest über ihn stolpern. Leg ihn weg."

Snape nickt; er legt seinen Umhang halbwegs ordentlich zusammen, bevor er ihn auf den Boden neben sich legt. Neben ihm lächelt Lupin wortlos.

„_Was?_"

„Nichts, Severus. Gar nichts."

Irgendetwas scheint Lupin erheiternd zu finden, er lächelt noch breiter, und Snape starrt ihn ungläubig an, völlig verwirrt von dieser unpassenden Gefühlsregung seines Gegenübers.

Und plötzlich friert dieses Lächeln ein, ganz langsam, während Lupins Augen sich weiten und sein Gesicht Schmerz und blankes Entsetzen zeigt.

Und dann fängt es an.

Oh nein, er wollte das nie, _niemals_ sehen. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie dieser Mann sich krümmt, mit diesem beispiellosen Ausdruck von Verzweiflung, und von etwas zerrissen wird, das er nicht kontrollieren kann. Das, was jetzt geschieht, ist die absolute Zuspitzung von Snapes eigenem, persönlichem Alptraum.

Vollendeter Kontrollverlust. Selbstverlust.

Leider ist es ihm nicht möglich, die Augen zu schließen, er will es, aber es geht nicht – wie gebannt sieht er der qualvollen Verwandlung seines ehemaligen Mitschülers zu.

Ein paar Meter weiter hat der andere Mann am ganzen Körper zu zittern begonnen und fällt mit einem grollenden Keuchen auf die Knie; die Frau steht am Fenster, sie atmet stoßweise und hält sich krampfhaft am Fensterbrett fest. Drei Personen in diesem kleinen Raum, die gleich schreien, sich auf dem Boden winden und ihre menschliche Gestalt verlieren werden. Das ist zuviel.

_Sieh sie nicht an. Sieh weg!_

Aber alles, was er tun kann, ist, nur Lupin anzusehen. Dessen Gesicht verändert sich, anfangs sieht es aus, als würde man in einen Zerrspiegel sehen. Es kommt Snape unwirklich vor, und dann ist es wieder entsetzlich real, denn Lupins Schmerzen sind echt und auch die unmenschliche Anspannung, unter der dieser Mann gerade leidet. Das Gesicht sieht jetzt aus, als würde es Risse bekommen, die Haut wird rau und uneben, und gewaltsam brechen Tierzähne in diesem Mund hervor – es sieht entsetzlich aus, wie ein unumkehrbarer Vorgang. Das müsste doch bluten, denkt Snape panisch, da muss doch etwas übrig bleiben, geplatzte Adern, beschädigte Hautflächen, irgendetwas ...

_Sieh weg, tu es wenigstens für ihn, sieh doch einfach weg – _

Nein. Es geht nicht.

Wie paralysiert sieht Snape zu, wie der Mann vor ihm zum Tier wird, die anderen beiden hört und sieht er kaum. Er starrt auf Lupins Hände, die ebenfalls größer werden, die Fingernägel schießen aus der Haut und zerreißen als Klauen die Fingerspitzen, und wieder schreit Lupin voller Qual auf. Sein ganzer Körper dehnt sich unnatürlich aus, aus dem Mann bricht jetzt mit voller Gewalt ein neuer, zu großer Körper hervor, und Lupins Schreie gehen in ein Brüllen über, das nichts Menschliches mehr hat. Snapes Blut gefriert zu Eis, und unwillkürlich schlägt er die Hände vors Gesicht.

Er kann nicht mehr, er kann es nicht mehr sehen.

Plötzlich kracht es dumpf, der Boden zittert ein wenig, und Snape nimmt die Hände vom Gesicht. Lupin liegt auf dem Boden direkt vor ihm. Mühsam rappelt er sich wieder auf, dann hockt er auf allen Vieren vor Snape und sieht ihn einen Augenblick lang direkt an.

In diesem Moment gibt es keine Erinnerung. Kein „Damals". Nichts. Es ist völlig still, was eigentlich nicht sein kann, aber es gibt diesen Moment, in dem Snape nichts hört und sieht außer dieses Wesen vor ihm, das ihn ansieht.

Und er könnte nicht sagen, wer oder was da vor ihm hockt. Nicht wirklich.

Es ist kein Mann mehr, es ist nackt, im Gesicht und am Oberkörper ziemlich behaart und mindestens einen halben Meter größer, als Lupin es eben noch war. Der Kopf ist sehr wölfisch – aber wer ihn da ansieht, ist Lupin, sein Blick ist verzweifelt, aber Snape sieht auch eine Leere darin, die ihn schockiert, denn diese Leere kennt er selbst nur zu gut. Es ist die Leere desjenigen, der aufgibt, weil er weiß, dass das Kämpfen keinen Sinn mehr macht.

Dieser Blick von ihm berührt Snape bis ins Innerste, und er muss den Impuls zurückdrängen, sich Lupin zu nähern. Aber er hat seine Hand nicht unter Kontrolle, sie schiebt sich wie automatisch nach vorn, und Lupin bewegt sich auf die Hand zu, kommt ganz nahe an ihn heran und sinkt dann kurz vor der direkten Berührung wie ohnmächtig zu Boden.

Snape bleibt starr sitzen und lässt schließlich langsam seinen ausgestreckten Arm sinken. Ein heftiges Zucken durchfährt ihn, das manchmal im Anschluss an starke körperliche Anspannung durch den Körper fährt. Lupin. Ja. Dieses Wesen hier ist _nicht _das Monstrum aus der Heulenden Hütte, dieser entfesselte Mann-Wolf, der damals mit hungrigen Augen vor ihm stand und ihn töten wollte. Dieser Werwolf hatte keine menschlichen Augen. Obwohl... die Augen sind auch jetzt nicht wirklich menschlich. Es ist verrückt, vor ihm liegt Lupin, der ihn durch Wolfsaugen ansieht.

Aber diese Augen sind jetzt geschlossen, und ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Die Augen schließen. Die Schreie der anderen dringen an Snapes Ohr, er hört sie brüllen, aber er sieht nicht mehr hin. Jetzt geht es. Der Werwolf vor ihm ist ihm ganz nahe, Snape nimmt seine Körperwärme wahr, und es ist gut, seine Augen bleiben geschlossen, bis die Schreie der anderen völlig verebbt sind.

Dann legt sich eine eigenartige Stille über das Haus. Ohne ersichtlichen Grund wird ihm eiskalt, und sein Inneres zieht sich wieder vor Angst zusammen. Die körperlichen Symptome der Angst sind ihm allmählich richtig vertraut. Ansonsten würde er sich langsam ernsthaft Sorgen machen, denn er ist nicht nur völlig verkrampft und vom Schweiß nass bis auf die Knochen – sein Herz klopft auch abnorm heftig, ihm ist speiübel und sein Gleichgewichtssinn ist weitgehend verschwunden. Mal abgesehen von den Ohrenschmerzen und diesem andauernden Pfeifton.

Und dann hört er es.

Ein Wolfsheulen. Draußen.

Er öffnet ruckartig die Augen. Lupin sieht ihn direkt an. Das Maul steht ein wenig offen, er sieht ... besorgt aus und ein wenig desorientiert. Snape hat nicht viel Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern, dass dieser Werwolf eine so vertraute und durchschaubare Mimik hat – denn da ist das Heulen wieder. Es ist näher gekommen, viel näher.

Der vierte Werwolf. Er kommt.

Trotz aller Angst kann Snape einen kurzen Moment lang klar denken. Die Frau hatte Recht, er hat keine Möglichkeit, hier herauszukommen. Jedenfalls jetzt nicht mehr. Und er kann nichts tun, nichts, er muss sitzen bleiben und hoffen, dass diese Werwölfe ihn verteidigen. Er muss ihnen vertrauen.

Ein schlechter Scherz. So ziemlich der schlechteste, den er je gehört hat.

Unwillkürlich fährt er mit der flachen Hand über sein nasses Gesicht, um sich den Schweiß abzuwischen, aber seine Hand ist selber klatschnass; also wiederholt er die Bewegung mit seinem Arm, und kurz darauf ist auch sein Hemdärmel so nass wie der Rest seines Hemdes. Der Schweiß wird kalt, Snape spürt regelrecht, wie er selbst an Temperatur verliert. Zu wenig Kleidung, hier drin ist es zu kalt, er braucht eine Decke oder so etwas.

Sein Umhang.

Seine Hand berührt den Fußboden neben ihm, der Umhang müsste da sein, aber nein – seltsamerweise liegt er einige Meter weit entfernt, haben sie sich bewegt? Auf den Knien bewegt er sich langsam durch den Raum, erreicht den Umhang und nimmt ihn in die Hand –

– und dann ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen, es lässt das ganze Haus beben, die Tür schlägt lärmend gegen die Wand, und ein weiterer Werwolf steht im Raum.

Wirklich ein guter Zeitpunkt, wird Snape später denken, um sich von Lupin wegzubewegen. Sehr durchdacht.

Aber in_ diesem _Moment denkt er nichts – sein Blut gefriert, und die Zeit bleibt stehen. Der Werwolf steht ihm gegenüber, es ist zwar noch ein bisschen Platz zwischen ihnen, aber es ist niemand _vor_ ihm, kein Schutz, denn Lupin liegt jetzt ein paar Meter weit entfernt.

Und dann geht alles unwahrscheinlich schnell.

Er sieht diesen riesigen Werwolf auf ihn zukommen, und da ist eine Bewegung direkt neben ihm. Das bestialische Brüllen des Werwolfs und der Ausdruck seiner Augen lassen Snape fast kollabieren – in diesem Moment verschmelzen Vergangenheit und Gegenwart miteinander, und wie aus der Ferne dringt ein unterdrücktes Wimmern an sein Ohr, es klingt fast wie ein Schluchzen ... _ich will nicht sterben – _er dachte es damals und er denkt es jetzt, ohne die geringste Hoffnung zu haben, dass er diese Nacht überleben wird ... von vorn springt diese Bestie brüllend auf ihn zu, er sieht noch die Zähne ... und wieder sind da Bewegungen, neben ihm und weiter vorn, etwas rammt ihn mit voller Wucht, es schleudert ihn mit voller Gewalt quer durch den Raum – und dann ein greller, reißender Schmerz an seinem Kopf ... und Dunkelheit.

Es ist hell. Viel zu hell, aufdringliches Licht, schrill und blendend. Die Augen fester schließen. Dann Kopfschmerzen, so heftig, dass er leise aufstöhnt.

„Er kommt zu Bewusstsein."

Eine Männerstimme. Er zwingt sich, die Augen zu öffnen, Sonnenstrahlen dringen in die Netzhaut ein, und er schließt die Augen sofort wieder.

„Sind Sie wach? _Hören Sie mich?_"

Eine Frau. Wer redet da?

Ein erneuter Versuch, die Augen zu öffnen. Diesmal vorsichtiger. Alles ist verschwommen, das Licht brennt in den Augen und im Kopf.

„Die Sonne ...", bringt Snape hervor.

„Hier gibt es keine Gardinen, ich bin untröstlich." Wieder die Frauenstimme. Scharf, ätzend. Er bemerkt, dass sie seinem Blick ausweicht. „Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Statt einer Antwort versucht er sich aufzurichten – was kläglich scheitert, sein Kopf explodiert und durch seinen Rücken fährt ein heftiger Schmerz. Stöhnend lässt er sich wieder auf den Boden sinken.

„Sie haben einige Verletzungen", sagt die Frau. In der Stimme ist kein Mitgefühl. „Bewegen Sie sich nicht. Wir konnten Sie und Remus nur recht oberflächlich behandeln, es wird sich ein Heiler um Sie beide kümmern müssen."

Lupin?

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragt er. „Wo ist er?" Seine Stimme ist fremd, kratzig.

„Hier ... hier bin ich, Severus." Eine raue Stimme kommt zögernd von der anderen Seite des Raumes. Snape öffnet die Augen vollständig und sieht Lupin dort liegen, wo er vorhin ... vorhin? ... gesessen hat.

Snape versucht, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Es muss früh am Morgen sein, die Sonne liegt noch tief ... die Werwölfe haben wieder ihre menschliche Form ... und er ist am Leben.

_Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet._

„Ich habe einige Fragen", murmelt er. „Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist."

„Kein Wunder", erwidert die Frau scharf, „Sie waren die ganze Nacht über bewusstlos. Sie wurden mit dem Kopf gegen das Fenstersims geschleudert, das hat Sie außer Gefecht gesetzt."

Da stimmt etwas nicht. Er nimmt es an den fahrigen Bewegungen und dem harschen Tonfall der Frau wahr. Nervös sieht er sich im Raum um: Der untersetzte Mann von gestern sitzt mit angezogenen Beinen an eine Wand gelehnt und starrt vor sich hin, die Frau kniet vor ihm auf dem schmutzigen Boden und sieht ihn immer noch nicht an, und Lupin liegt immer noch da drüben. Ein brennendes Gefühl von Scham erfüllt den ganzen Raum und überträgt sich auf Snape wie eine Krankheit.

_– Ich habe sie gesehen, ich habe ihnen zugesehen ... Ich hätte niemals herkommen sollen._

Aber da ist noch jemand. Da, in der Nähe der Tür. Ein... ein weiterer Mann. Er liegt mit leicht verdrehten Gliedern auf dem Boden. Und er rührt sich nicht.

Die Frau vor ihm atmet schwer aus, und Snape weiß, dass sie ihm antworten wird, bevor er eine Frage gestellt hat.

„Er ist tot", sagt sie.

Nur diese drei Worte, aber ihre Stimme ist jetzt schwer von Schmerz und Schamgefühl und... unterdrückter Wut, vielleicht. Keine weiteren Erklärungen – und Snape ist im Augenblick nicht in der Stimmung, weiter nachzufragen. Die Frau sieht erschöpft aus, krank – die anderen auch. Das sollte kein Grund sein, sich Gedanken zu machen, _es sind Werwölfe, schon wieder vergessen? _Aber da ist noch etwas, die Frau ist verletzt. Tiefe Schürfwunden und Schrammen, auch im Gesicht.

Er will gerade sagen, dass sie ebenfalls Versorgung braucht, als der andere Mann sich erhebt und wortlos den Raum verlässt; die Tür knarrt, und Snape kann den Atem des Mannes in der Luft sehen. Ebenfalls wortlos steht auch die Frau auf, und Snape bemerkt, dass sie Probleme mit ihrem linken Bein hat; sie folgt ihrem Werwolf-Freund hinkend nach draußen, und die Tür fällt hinter ihnen zu.

Seltsam, in diesem Moment beginnt Snape zu zittern, er kann gar nicht sagen, ob es die Kälte ist oder ... was auch immer, er zittert einfach am ganzen Körper, und als er mühsam aufsteht, um hinüber zu Lupin zu gehen, muss er feststellen, dass er vor Kopfschmerzen kaum laufen kann; ihm ist übel, und außerdem ist da wieder – immer noch – dieses Pfeifen in seinen Ohren, das seinen Gleichgewichtssinn empfindlich stört. Und ihm ist kalt, kalt, kalt, das Schlucken tut weh. Das erste Zeichen einer Erkältung.

Pomfrey wird glücklich sein, denkt Snape. Ein wahres Fest für sie. Und dann gleich _zwei_ Männer, die in einer erbärmlichen Verfassung sind, einfach toll, denn Lupin bekommt kaum die Augen auf. Oh Götter, ist er deutlich schwerer verletzt als die Frau, seine Brust ist regelrecht aufgerissen, und er atmet ziemlich flach.

_Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Nicht ihm. _

Sein Zauberstab ist noch da. Er nimmt ihn in die Hand und versucht sich zu sammeln –

_konzentrier dich, verdammt ..._

– aber schließlich muss er feststellen, dass er nutzlos ist. Seine Hände zittern so stark, dass er Lupin nicht helfen kann, er kann die einzelnen Verletzungen nicht orten und schon gar nicht behandeln. Nicht heute.

„Lupin? Sind Sie wach?"

Seine Stimme klingt nicht wie sonst, aber es ist ihm egal, wie er mit einem ganz leisen Befremden feststellt; vielleicht hat er sich im Laufe der Nacht daran gewöhnt.

„Hmmm ... ja ..."

Vorsichtig legt Snape seine Hand flach auf die Stirn des anderen. Oh, er glüht, er muss sofort hier weg.

Lupin starrt ihn an, er hebt ein wenig die Hand, um mit dem Finger auf ihn zu zeigen. Snape fährt mit der Hand kurz über seinen Kopf, an die Stelle, wohin Lupin gezeigt hat, und seine Finger berühren eine enorme Blutkruste. Offenbar konnten die Werwölfe bei ihnen beiden zumindest die Blutungen stoppen.

Lupin schluckt angestrengt. „Severus", murmelt er, „es ... es tut mir Leid ..."

Wortlos erwidert Snape den Blick des Werwolfs, und aus irgendeinem Grund baut sich ein Schmerz in seiner Brust auf. Dieser Mann hat in der vergangenen Nacht sein Leben gerettet ... wahrscheinlich ..., und er entschuldigt sich bei ihm, bei _ihm!,_ und zu allem Überfluss sieht er Snape voller Scham an, als wäre er, Lupin, völlig abnorm.

Snape will scharf antworten, _machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich, _aber Lupins Blick scheint ihn zu durchdringen, und die Worte kommen ihm nicht über die Lippen. Er winkt nur müde ab.

„Nicht jetzt, Lupin", sagt er leise. „Wir müssen von hier verschwinden. Wir müssen –"

„Portschlüssel", unterbricht Lupin ihn, „frag sie ... nach dem Portschlüssel."

Unter Anstrengung steht Snape wieder auf und geht nach draußen. Sein Körper reagiert, bevor sein Verstand begreift, was los ist, es läuft ihm eiskalt den Rücken herunter, und dann bemerkt er es. Der Verwesungsgeruch ist wieder da. Und bevor er auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken fassen kann, sieht er es auch schon.

Totes Gefieder.

Mehrere große Hühner liegen nahe beim Eingang. Sie sind nicht nur tot, sondern ganz und gar unmäßig tot, sie sind halb angefressen, und einiges Kleingetier macht sich an den stinkenden Kadavern zu schaffen.

Snape sieht das Hühnerhäufchen an und sein beeinträchtigter Verstand beschließt irgendwie, die damit zusammenhängenden Informationen ein anderes Mal zu verarbeiten. Es kostet genügend Energie, bei diesem Gestank nicht wegzurennen.

Langsam nähert er sich den beiden anderen Werwölfen. Sie stehen ein wenig abseits und reden leise miteinander.

„ ...Risiko mussten wir eingehen", hört er die Frau sagen, bevor er zu ihnen tritt und ihr Gespräch damit unterbricht.

„Was machen Sie denn hier?" Die Frau faucht ihn regelrecht an. „Sie dürfen sich nicht so viel bewegen, nicht mit dieser Kopfverletzung."

„Lupin hat einen Portschlüssel erwähnt", sagt Snape tonlos. Er zwingt sich, den beiden in die Augen zu sehen. Der Mann wendet sich sofort ab, während die Frau seinem Blick standhält. Ihr Gesicht spannt sich an, und sie atmet erkennbar, aber lautlos durch. Sie scheint sich alle Mühe zu geben, sich zusammen zu reißen.

„Ja", antwortet sie. „Er wurde hier für den Fall hinterlegt, dass Remus aus irgendeinem Grund nicht apparieren kann und morgens um sieben Uhr noch nicht zurückgekehrt ist. – Es war nicht sehr wahrscheinlich", ergänzt sie mit einem ätzenden Tonfall, „dass dieser Fall eintritt. Wenn dieses Treffen wie geplant verlaufen wäre ..."

Ihre Stimme verliert sich, und Snape unterdrückt den Impuls, auf die Schärfe ihres Tonfalls zu reagieren. Er könnte sich rechtfertigen, sie zurechtweisen... aber das wäre diplomatisch nicht wirklich klug, und überhaupt, er hat genug. Die Schmerzen im Kopf und in den Ohren sind unerträglich, er will ins Schloss zurückkehren, nichts sonst. Und zwar jetzt.

„Es tut mir Leid um Ihren Verlust", hört er sich selbst sagen, er bangt jetzt wirklich um seinen Verstand, aber nun ist es schon einmal gesagt, also kann er ebenso gut weiter reden. „Und ich danke Ihnen."

Sie sieht ihn nur an. Snape erinnert sich an das animalische Leuchten dieser Augen, jetzt ist da kein Wolf mehr, nur Erschöpfung, Trauer und Wut ... und Leere, dieselbe Leere, die er heute Nacht in Lupins Augen gesehen hat. Und er empfindet irgendetwas, das er nicht weiter verfolgen mag, ein ungewohntes Gefühl, das erneut seine Brust eng werden lässt. Er muss jetzt wirklich weg von hier.

Dann sieht er die Frau ihre Augen schließen, sie neigt leicht den Kopf und atmet hörbar aus.

„Dieses Treffen", sagt sie langsam, „ist für uns alle nicht ideal verlaufen, schätze ich. Es wird besser sein, wenn Sie beide jetzt gehen ... wir werden wieder Kontakt zu Ihnen aufnehmen."

Das hat er jetzt _nicht _erwartet, wirklich nicht.

Sie zieht eine bronzefarbene Taschenuhr aus ihrem Umhang. „Die Verabredung lautete, dass Remus im gegebenen Fall um acht Uhr den Portschlüssel benutzt. Es wird jemand am vereinbarten Treffpunkt warten und Sie beide in... in die Schule bringen, damit Sie medizinisch versorgt werden können. – Es ist gleich soweit."

Snape nickt und kehrt in die Hütte zurück; die Frau folgt ihm mit ein wenig Verzögerung, sie hat etwas in der Hand, einen schwarzen Brocken, der aussieht wie ein verkohltes Stück Holz.

Lupin liegt immer noch in derselben Position da wie zuvor, aber er ist wach und versucht sich jetzt aufzurichten.

„Lass das, Remus", sagt die Werwölfin zu Lupin, und ihre Stimme ist jetzt ganz sanft, als würde sie mit einem Kind sprechen. „Bleib liegen. Ich habe den Portschlüssel hier."

Lupins Augen sind fiebrig. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen lässt er sich wieder zu Boden sinken. Die Frau hinkt zu ihm hin, kniet sich hinunter und streckt die Arme nach ihm aus. Zögernd umarmen sie sich, und Lupin verschwindet fast in den Armen dieser großen, dünnen Frau.

„Es tut mir Leid", hört er Lupin murmeln.

„Ein Opfer ...", murmelt die Frau fast unhörbar zurück. „Vielleicht war es notwendig. Ein Zeichen unseres Bündnisses."

Welch schmerzhafte Prioritätenklärung, denkt Snape flüchtig.

Sie nicken sich zu, und Snape schlägt die Augen nieder, er will nicht, dass Lupin bemerkt, wie er die beiden anstarrt.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor."

Überrascht sieht er hoch, das ist mehr, als er erwartet hat, viel mehr. Die Frau blickt ihn direkt an – die Wut ist weg, jedenfalls fast, sie sieht nur unendlich erschöpft aus.

Er nickt nur. _Wer behandelt Ihre Verletzungen,_ er hätte es fast gesagt, aber nur fast. Ein Glück. Es gibt keinen Grund, sich noch mehr lächerlich zu machen, als er es ohnehin schon getan hat.

Der andere Mann steht im Türrahmen, Snape hat ihn gar nicht kommen hören. Er tritt nicht näher. „Alles Gute, Remus", murmelt er und der Angesprochene erwidert den Gruß ebenso leise.

Dann sieht er Lupin an, der nickt kaum merklich, und sie berühren beide den rußigen Portschlüssel. Es vergehen noch einige Momente des Schweigens, bevor es anfängt.

Unweit des Verbotenen Waldes werden sie zu Boden geworfen. Lupin gibt ein entsetzliches Wimmern von sich, und obwohl Snapes Kopf zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Morgen regelrecht zu explodieren scheint, robbt er zu dem Werwolf hinüber und greift unwillkürlich seine Hand.

„Alles wird gut, hörst du", flüstert er, „es ist schon jemand da."

Ja. Es ist jemand da. Hagrid kommt auf sie zu, er geht sehr langsam, neben ihm Pomfrey, sie rennt, um mit Hagrid Schritt halten zu können. Und da ist noch eine andere Gestalt. Auch eine Frau.

„Severus! Remus!"

Nur diese Namen, aber es löst bei Snape enorm viel aus, es ist das endgültige Signal, dass sie wieder zuhause sind.

Es ist vorbei.

Er hat plötzlich das Bedürfnis, sich fallen zu lassen. Und dann fällt er auch schon, er sinkt einfach neben Lupin zu Boden. Er hört kaum, was die beiden Frauen und Hagrid sprechen, es ist egal, er ist zuhause. Die Frau, die sich über ihn beugt, hat er noch nie gesehen, aber das macht nichts, sie ist mit Hagrid und Pomfrey gekommen, sie wird in Ordnung sein. Vielleicht so alt wie er, vielleicht etwas älter, ein außergewöhnliches, markantes Gesicht, sie lächelt ihn an, während sie sich um seine Kopfverletzung kümmert.

Plötzlich hört er neben sich ein leises Geräusch.

„Bah."

Er dreht leicht den Kopf und sieht Lupin, der seine Hände betrachtet. „Meine Hände sind voller Ruß von dem blöden Portschlüssel", murmelt er gedankenlos.

„Das ist dramatisch", murmelt Snape so leise, dass nur Lupin es hören kann. „Ein schwerer Schicksalsschlag, der alle Erfolge der letzten Nacht in Frage stellt. Wir werden Dumbledore davon in Kenntnis setzen müssen."

Ihre Blicke treffen sich, und Lupin starrt ihn mit offenem Mund an, in seinen müden Augen tanzt etwas, das Snapes Mundwinkel zucken lässt, und ehe er es sich versieht, bricht ein Lachen aus ihm hervor. Und Lupin lacht mit ihm. Er sieht in die goldenen Augen des lachenden Werwolfs und fühlt Wärme, obwohl er immer noch zittert, und dann geht Lupins Lachen in ein Stöhnen und dann in ein Husten über.

Der Blick, den Snape von Pomfrey auffängt, ist sehr merkwürdig, und sein Lachen verebbt augenblicklich. Die andere Frau spricht jetzt einen einfachen Wärmezauber und wirft Snape noch einen schweren Umhang über.

„Es wird schon besser, nicht wahr?", sagt sie. Sie redet mit ihm wie mit einem Säugling, Pomfrey ist nichts dagegen. Und es ist ihm alles egal, sie nimmt sogar seine Hand, und er zieht sie nicht weg.

„Doktor Ephran", hört er Hagrids Stimme, „es fängt gleich an zu regnen."

„Ja, Hagrid", antwortet die unbekannte Frau, „Sie haben Recht. Lassen Sie uns gehen, kommen Sie, fassen Sie hier mit an."

Und während die ersten Tropfen fallen, brechen sie zum Schloss auf, deren emporragende Türme schon hinter den Baumwipfeln zu erkennen sind.

t.b.c.

-------------------

So ... Ich hoffe, es hat euch soweit gefallen – mir hat das Schreiben jedenfalls Spaß gemacht, Lupin wächst mir ja so ans Herz ... Hoffentlich hält der sich zurück und fordert nicht noch mehr Raum in dieser FF ein, das war eh alles gar nicht so geplant. g

Mir wurde übrigens mehrfach nahe gelegt, kürzere Kapitel zu schreiben und dafür öfter zu updaten, das geht aber irgendwie nicht. grins Das wär doch komisch gewesen, wenn ich dieses Kapitel nach der Hälfte hätte enden lassen, oder? Naja, ich hoffe, ihr tragt es mir nicht nach, wenn die Fertigstellung solcher Kapitel etwas länger dauert.

Ansonsten: Hier mal wieder ein ganz fettes Dankeschön an meine gewissenhafte Betaleserin **Ermione. **Und ein extrafettes Danke geht natürlich an euch, die ihr reviewt habt. Eure Reviews waren absolut toll, toll, toll. :))) Ihr seid so nett zu mir, das hat mich ja richtig zappelig gemacht. riesenrundknuddel Das ist immer eine wundervolle Aufmunterung in Momenten, in denen ich mich mangels Ideen oder Worten in die Tastatur verbeiße ... gg

**KooolFrog: **honig vom maul leck Danke für die Blumen! freu Und schöne Grüße von meinem (ebenfalls abgewetzten) Stofffisch an deinen coolen Frosch!

**Maxine01: **rot werd Dein Review ist ja fast zu schön, um wahr zu sein, das druck ich mir aus und rahme es ein. g Nee, mal ehrlich, viiielen Dank dafür. Wieso eigentlich misstrauisch? Erscheint dir das so abwegig oder findest du Liebesgeschichten mit Snape womöglich grundsätzlich fragwürdig? Letzteres könnte ich sogar verstehen … aber das macht das Ganze ja gerade zu einer Herausforderung, oder nicht? :)

**Persephone Lupin:** Tja, ob da noch was kommt … ich fürchte schon, bloß was? g Naja, dauert noch ein bisschen. – Menschen kann man es mit ihren Namen selten Recht machen. Sie wird es dir schon noch danken, sag ihr einfach, es gibt so seltsame Leute, die suchen sich den Namen freiwillig aus. gg

**Käptn Blue:** Du bist sehr wohlwollend, danke schön. schon wieder rotwerd (Auch danke für dein Review meiner Kurzgeschichte.) Übrigens, wenn ich mit dem Schreiben Geld verdienen würde, hätte ich sicher eine dauerhafte Schreibblockade. lol Für sowas bin ich sehr empfänglich. Aber ich werd mir alle Mühe geben, diese Geschichte zu beenden, natürlich.

**Cosma: **Na, ist die Klausur gut gelaufen? Jedenfalls auch dir lieben Dank für deine beiden Reviews & für dein Kompliment … wolln doch erstmal sehn, dass ich mir meine erste Lorbeere verdiene und diese Story fertig bekomme. :)))

**Chalebh:** Ich hoffe, du bist nicht schon wieder raus aus der Geschichte. schäm Schneller schreiben geht nicht, wirklich. Aber wenigstens hats diesmal „nur" einen Monat gedauert … und ich hab kontinuierlich dran geschrieben, wirklich, Chefin. Du streichst mir doch nicht meinen nächsten Urlaub, oder? g

**Caligo Corvus: **reknuddel Vielen Dank für dein Monster-Review, lieber Orchideenrabe. g Mit unqualifiziertem Senf hat das überhaupt nichts zu tun, du hast so gründlich gelesen, dass ich demnächst vor dir auf die Knie falle, um dich endlich dazu zu überreden, wenigstens den 2. Durchgang Betalesen bei mir zu machen. Wenn ich das vor Publikum mache, meinst du, dass das hilft? – Die Verwirrung mit dem Zeitablauf in Kapitel 4 habe ich zu vermeiden versucht, aber es hat offenbar nicht geklappt. grmbl Vielleicht änder ich das noch mal.

**Padfoot's Mate:** flüster Ich verrate dir das Geheimnis: Ich BIN Snape. lol Jedenfalls beim Schreiben, zumindest ein bisschen. Wahrscheinlich rührt daher meine derzeitige Endzeitstimmung… grübel Dies Update ist jetzt jedenfalls viel schneller gewesen als das letzte, gilt das? zu chalebh schiel Dank und Liebgruß zurück!

**Sepia:** Ach, du treue Leserin! stürmisch umarm Jaah, Snape ist ein Zyniker, und ich steh drauf! g Das ist nämlich sehr spezieller verkappter Humor, der sich selbst nicht über den Weg traut, weil die Welt so schlecht ist. ;)

**Blaue Feder:** freu Schön, dass es dich hierher verschlagen hat! willkommensblümchen werf Ich liebe neben Snape Lupin ja ebenfalls – wie man wahrscheinlich merkt … :) Der liebe Werwolf hat sich hier auch zunehmend reingedrängelt, aber ich finde ihn inzwischen auch so gut und wichtig, dass er bleiben muss. Das hat er jetzt davon. gg Slytherin rocks!

**wuschi:** Happy end? Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht nicht so ganz. Aber ich werde es auch nicht in der Katastrophe enden lassen, versprochen! :)

**Loony:** Danke für deine 3 Reviews! noch mehr willkommensblümchen streu Ich finds ja schön, wenn Leute langsam lesen, ich lese immer viel zu schnell. – Tja, nachdem es mit Snapes Gesundheitszustand hier weiter bergab gegangen ist, muss er jetzt erstmal ein bisschen gesund gepflegt werden. :) Ach, wär ich doch da! Aber Ephran und Pomfrey kümmern sich ja um ihn, er ist also in besten Händen. – Und Snape und Lupin ... ich hoffe, du siehst schon, dass deine Hoffnungen nicht völlig unberechtigt sind. :))

**M:** OK, ich hab die Neun gestrichen. :) – Was fürn Geschäft, was machst du? Außer Snape und Lupin in Vollmondnächten aufeinander treffen zu lassen? g Ich finde ja, unsere Geschichten sind verschieden genug, oder? smile

---

So, und nun ... press the button, please. Eure Reviews sind so eine nette Belohnung für mich! :)


	6. Kapitel 6 Ende der Kindheit

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel

Dankesreden und weiteres Geschwafel wie immer ganz unten ...

­­­­­­---------------------------

**_Unvollkommenheit_**

Von Malina

­­­­­­--------------------------

**Kapitel 6**

_Ende der Kindheit_

Die Gesichter sind nass, Wasser läuft über Snapes Wangen. Das muss der Regen sein. Der Wolkenbruch ist schon im vollen Gange, als er mit Lupin, Pomfrey, Hagrid und der zweiten Heilerin das Schloss erreicht; hinter ihnen wird die mächtige Eingangstür vom Wind zugedrückt, und Snape nimmt kurz Filch wahr, der wichtigtuerisch um sie alle herumwuselt. McGonagall ist auch da. Dann verschwimmt alles, und im nächsten Moment ist er im Krankenflügel.

_Wie bin ich hierher gekommen ... _

Er spürt den Impuls zu gehen, jetzt sofort. Es ist nicht der übliche Widerwille angesichts dieses Ortes, sondern etwas anderes, das er nicht kennt – ein gehetztes Gefühl, das sich schwer auf seine Brust legt.

Aufstehen! Weg hier!

„Du bleibst liegen", hört er Pomfreys Stimme. „Komm gar nicht auf die Idee zu verschwinden, hörst du."

Interessant. Sie kann Gedanken lesen. Snape schüttelt den Kopf – und der Kopf explodiert, er beißt die Zähne aufeinander, um keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Ihm ist schwindlig, und so lässt er sich schließlich auf das Bett sinken, das Pomfrey ihm zugewiesen hat. Er ist müde, so müde. Andererseits ...

„Kann nicht bleiben", murmelt er schwach, „ich muss mit dem Direktor über den Auftrag reden."

Was für eine lahme Ausrede.

Pomfrey lächelt ein wenig. „Du hast einen neuen Auftrag, nur damit du es weißt. Matratzenhorchdienst. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dich niemand stört." Ihre Hand ist auf seinem Arm. „Es tut mir Leid, es dir mitteilen zu müssen, aber die Welt dreht sich auch ohne dich weiter."

„Davon bin ich überzeugt", erwidert er trocken.

Wieder lächelt sie. Dann fuhrwerkt sie an seinem rechten Ohr herum und murmelt etwas, aber er versteht sie nicht.

„Warum reden Sie so leise?", fährt er sie an und erntet einen strengen, ärgerlichen Blick.

„Ich rede nicht leise, du Spaßvogel", fährt Pomfrey ihn an. „Du hast einen Hörsturz, dein rechtes Ohr ist betroffen, schon gemerkt?"

Snape unterdrückt ein Grummeln. Natürlich hat sie Recht ... Auf der rechten Seite kann er kaum etwas hören, und da ist immer noch dieses dumpfe, taube Gefühl. Ganz abgesehen von diesem Pfeifton ...

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das wird schon wieder."

Abschätzig verzieht er das Gesicht, so eine Plattitüde kann wirklich nur eine Heilerin von sich geben. Ein Hörsturz kann zu Taubheit führen, so weit reicht sein medizinisches Wissen gerade noch.

Aber andererseits – taub sein, das hätte doch was. Er müsste nicht mehr so _tun,_ als würde er das Gerede von Pomfrey und dem Direktor und dem Rest der Welt nicht hören – er würde einfach gar nichts mehr hören. Er müsste nie wieder dieses unterwürfige Gesabber von Pettigrew und den anderen ertragen ... oder diese unerträglichen Monologe von Granger ...

Phantastische Aussichten.

Pomfrey tritt näher an sein Bett heran; in ihrer Hand liegt etwas, das wie eine überdimensionale Muschel aussieht.

„Still halten!"

Sie nähert sich mit dem muschelartigen Ding seinem Ohr, und der Druck in seinem Kopf verstärkt sich; er muss sich zusammenreißen um nicht zurückzuzucken. Still halten ... Die Geräusche ziehen sich irgendwie aus seinem rechten Ohr zurück, und er spürt seinen Puls im Ohr pochen.

„Muss das sein?", murmelt er.

„Ja", grummelt Pomfrey zurück, „das ist _gut für dich._"

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung pfropft sie Snape das Muschelding vollends ans Ohr, und er kann einen gedämpften Klagelaut nicht unterdrücken.

„Shhh ..."

Ihre Berührungen werden sanfter; jetzt wendet sie sich seiner Kopfverletzung zu. Er bekommt nicht wirklich mit, was sie da tut; er fällt in eine Art Halbschlaf, der nach einer Weile durch einen scharfen Schmerz unterbrochen wird. Er zuckt leicht zusammen, aber es ist nur Wasser oder irgendein Mittelchen, das an seine Kopfwunde gekommen ist.

„Es ist gut", sagt Pomfrey schließlich. „Du hast eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung, einen Hörsturz und eine recht ansehnliche Platzwunde – nichts Weltbewegendes, wenn man so will. Du brauchst nur Ruhe, Ruhe, Ruhe. Ich schaue später noch einmal nach dir."

Dann steht sie auf und geht zu Lupin hinüber.

Snape lässt sich tiefer ins Bett sinken und schließt die Augen. Er ist todmüde, aber leider fühlt sich sein Kopf an, als wolle er in tausend Stücke brechen, und die innere Unruhe schnürt ihm fast die Kehle zu. Da sind so viele ... Gefühle, vielleicht, die er wahrnimmt und nicht einordnen kann. Und zugleich fühlt er sich seltsam leer – als würde nach dieser Nacht keine einzige Erinnerung übrig bleiben ... als müsste er jetzt auf der Stelle zu Dumbledore gehen und Bericht erstatten, weil er sonst in Kürze alles vergessen hätte.

Aber das ist eine etwas seltsame Idee, oder? Er ist durcheinander, das muss es sein. Die Nacht war zuviel ... viel zuviel.

Eine Bewegung, ein leises Geräusch neben ihm. Als er die Augen öffnet, steht die fremde Heilerin vor ihm. Eine Frau um die vierzig mit dunklen glatten Haaren, mittellang und mit einigen grauen Strähnen darin.

„Alles in Ordnung, Professor?", lächelt sie.

Was für eine Frage. Sie hat eine seltsame Art von Humor, denkt er.

„Sicher", erwidert er knapp. Ihr ruhiger Blick aus offenen grauen Augen ruht auf ihm, und auch er wird ruhiger, er streicht sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und gibt einen leisen Seufzer von sich.

„Mein Name ist Leslie Ephran", sagt sie. „In den kommenden Wochen werde ich mit Poppy Pomfrey ... zusammen arbeiten, es gibt einiges, worüber wir uns austauschen wollen. Wir werden uns vermutlich öfter sehen. – Und jetzt will ich Sie nicht weiter stören. Schlafen Sie. Sie brauchen den Schlaf."

Ihre Stimme ist sehr sanft. Hat er gerade gelächelt? Hoffentlich nicht. Es fällt ihm schwer, sich nicht völlig davon einlullen zu lassen ... Kaum merklich nickt er und hört noch wie aus der Ferne, wie sie weitere Heilzauber zu sprechen beginnt. Er konnte Hogwarts´ Krankenflügel nie leiden, aber jetzt schmiegt er sich in die weiche, nach Sauberkeit riechende Bettwäsche hinein, als gäbe es nichts Besseres auf der Welt. Und während seine Kopf- und Ohrenschmerzen nachlassen, dämmert er weg, ohne zu bemerken, dass seine Hand in der kleineren Hand von Leslie Ephran liegt.

Augen, die in der Nacht leuchten ... ein markerschütterndes Brüllen, und dann läuft er, läuft durch Gänge, ein Labyrinth, die Gänge werden enger, und er kommt nicht mehr weiter ... er hört das Monstrum hinter sich näher kommen ... und dann spürt er eine Berührung an seiner Schulter und erschrickt fast zu Tode, panisch dreht er sich um – und sieht Remus vor sich stehen, den sechzehnjährigen Jungen. Er steht mit hängenden Schultern da und sieht unendlich traurig aus, er öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. „_Sei still_", flüstert Snape und streckt die Hand aus; und als er den Arm des Jungen vor ihm berührt, zieht sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln über Remus' Gesicht ...

... und ...

... die Augen sind offen. Ein Traum, es war nur ein Traum. Mit klopfendem Herzen liegt Snape da und starrt ins Nirgendwo. Seine Brust ist ihm schmerzhaft eng. Er will sich umdrehen, aber es geht nicht; dieses dumme Gerät an seinem Ohr stört. Oh, wie gut wäre es, wenn er jetzt seinen speziellen Schlaftrank nehmen könnte ... dann könnte er ungestört von Träumen schlafen und würde nicht zwischendurch aufwachen. Aber heute muss es wohl so gehen.

Mit langsamen Bewegungen schlägt er die Decke zurück; er ignoriert seine Kopfschmerzen, soweit es geht, verlässt das Bett und tappt zum Fenster herüber. Die großen Fenster des Krankenflügels sind von schweren dunkelblauen Vorhängen verdeckt; als er sie ein Stück zurückzieht, fällt das bleiche Mondlicht ins Zimmer. Er steht da und betrachtet den Mond, dieses blasse Gestirn, das rechts an der Seite abgeflacht ist. Und plötzlich geschieht etwas in ihm, und ihn durchfährt ein lange verdrängtes und vergessenes Wissen wie ein Blitz.

Ihm fällt wieder ein, dass er den Mond früher sehr geliebt hat. Oh ja, so sehr ...

Er sieht den Jungen, der er einmal war, wie er nachts am Fenster seines Elternhauses sitzt und voll inneren Friedens den vollen Mond betrachtet ... und ein Kloß bildet sich in seinem Hals.

Das geht jetzt wirklich nicht, er muss sofort ins Bett zurück. Was macht er überhaupt hier?

Mit unsicheren Schritten macht Snape einen Schritt zurück in den Raum hinein. Mit seinem Gleichgewichtsinn stimmt etwas nicht; außerdem stellt er plötzlich beunruhigt fest, dass er so gut wie nichts hört. Ein leicht panisches Gefühl steigt in ihm auf; ruckartig hebt er den Arm und schnippt dicht neben seinem gesunden, freien Ohr mit den Fingern.

Oh ja, er kann es hören. Doch nicht taub, denkt er und weiß einen Moment lang nicht, ob er lächeln oder eine Grimasse ziehen soll. Leicht schwankend geht er am Bett des Werwolfs vorbei, und ohne darüber nachzudenken nähert er sich Lupin und betrachtet einem Augenblick den still daliegenden Mann, dessen Brustkorb sich gleichmäßig hebt und senkt. Er scheint tief zu schlafen, ruhig und friedlich.

_Ich will das auch. Schlafen._

Und mit seinem schwindeligen, schmerzenden Kopf und seinen wackeligen Beinen kehrt Snape ins Bett zurück.

OoO

Das nächste Aufwachen ist anders. Der übliche Sprung heraus aus dem Schlaf, scharf und übergangslos. Das Licht brennt in den Augen, und es riecht kaum merklich nach Desinfektionsmitteln. Bah. Dieser Geruch ist widerlich, er konnte ihn noch nie leiden. Und dann hört er auch schon Schritte, ein Hauself. Das Frühstück. Pomfrey lässt es immer um Punkt sieben Uhr bringen, dies ist der Ort der geregelten Abläufe. Der Ort einer Ordnung, die nicht seine ist.

Im Laufe der nächsten Stunden überwältigt ihn die schlechte Laune wie ein Naturereignis. Und es fühlt sich _verdammt gut an._ So vertraut. Das Essen rührt er nicht an; als Pomfrey erscheint und sich nach seinem Befinden erkundigt, antwortet er nicht. Gegen Mittag lässt er es nur widerwillig zu, dass sie sein Ohr und seine Kopfverletzung behandelt. Sie sagt ihm, dass bis zur Heilung seines Hörsturzes noch mindestens eine Woche vergehen wird; er gibt nichts darauf. Sie übertreibt immer maßlos. Er spürt zwar, dass er alles andere als gesund ist, aber er will hier raus. Einfach raus und in seine Räume zurückkehren.

Vom Nachbarbett ist ein undeutliches Murmeln zu hören. Snape dreht schnell den Kopf, und sofort wird ihm schwindelig; er schluckt das Gefühl der Übelkeit hinunter und schließt kurz die Augen. Es gibt ohnehin nichts zu sehen – vor Lupins Bett ist eine Art Vorhang gezogen worden. Der war heute Nacht noch nicht da.

Das Gemurmel ist sehr undeutlich, und Snape denkt einen Moment lang, dass es an seinem geschädigten Gehör liegt. Dann wird ihm klar, dass es ein Schalldämpfungszauber ist, der Gespräche auch für Menschen in direkter Nähe unverständlich macht. Aber er kann die Stimmen erkennen – die andere Heilerin ist bei ihm. Und Snape kann noch mehr hören: Lupin spricht stockend, das Reden scheint ihm Mühe zu machen; offenbar redet er über etwas, das ihm zu schaffen macht.

Wobei das zurzeit alles sein könnte, denkt Snape unfreundlich. Gut möglich, dass er gerade über die unerträgliche Belastung redet, sich morgens die Zähne zu reinigen.

Während er dem Gemurmel zuhört und vergeblich versucht, auch nur das Geringste zu verstehen, steigt in ihm eine Art Ärger hoch, den er nicht kontrollieren kann. Es ist ein unangemessenes Gefühl, er bemerkt das sehr deutlich. Aber was ändert das?

Raus hier. Raus!

Er beginnt sich aufzurichten und schiebt unauffällig einen Fuß aus dem Bett heraus; fünf Sekunden später steht Pomfrey bei ihm am Bett.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Severus", sagt sie. „Du gehst jetzt _nicht._"

„Oh doch", erwidert er in beißendem Tonfall, „ich tue genau das. Gehen. Wenn Sie erlauben."

Wenn er etwas hasst, dann ist es dies: in seinen Entscheidungen eingeschränkt und vom Wohlwollen eines anderen Menschen abhängig zu sein. Er möchte selbst bestimmen, wann und wohin er geht. Er weiß, dass Pomfrey es gut meint, und in ihrem Blick ist manchmal etwas, das ihn mit ungeahnter Wucht um Jahrzehnte zurück in seine Schulzeit katapultiert – aber genau das will er nicht. Er will hier als Lehrer behandelt werden, nicht als Schüler. Und er zweifelt nach wie vor daran, dass Pomfrey dazu in der Lage ist.

Vielleicht sollte er mal mit dem Schulleiter darüber reden.

„Du _kannst nicht gehen_", faucht Pomfrey mit Nachdruck. In ihren Augen sieht er Funken tanzen, er kennt diesen Blick nur zu gut. „Fällt es dir denn wirklich so schwer, das zu bemerken? Du brauchst noch ein paar Tage! Dein Hörsturz ist wirklich recht heftig, und ich möchte auch, dass Leslie ... Madam Ephran noch mit dir redet!"

_Mit dir redet ..._

„Sie ist eine _Psychologin?_" Snape spuckt das Wort regelrecht aus, als ihm klar wird, worauf Ephran sich spezialisiert hat. „Das muss ein Scherz sein. Lassen Sie nur Lupin mit ihr reden, er wird sich Trost bei ihr holen, er wird sein Herz ausschütten und ein paar Werwolftränchen vergießen, und es wird ihm besser gehen. Aber lassen Sie mich damit in Ruhe!"

Er ist lauter geworden; das Gemurmel nebenan ist verstummt. Pomfrey ist jetzt wirklich wütend; sie stemmt die Hände auf die Matratze, beugt sich nahe zu ihm und sieht aus, als wolle sie auf ihn losgehen.

„Gut!", ruft sie. „Dann redest du eben _nicht_ mit ihr. Von mir aus behalte deine Kopfschmerzen und alles, von dem du meinst, dass du damit allein fertig wirst. – Aber ich sage dir eins, du bleibst hier und kurierst dich aus. Und wenn ich dich festketten muss. Und ich sage dir noch was, in diesem Zustand wirst du nicht an der Überarbeitung der Schutzzauber mitwirken. Das verbiete ich."

Es ist eines von Hogwarts' ungeschriebenen Gesetzen, dass die Heilerinnen und Heiler das Recht haben, ohne Wenn und Aber den Behandlungsbedarf ihrer Patientinnen und Patienten festzulegen. Einmal hat Pomfrey Snape gegen seinen ausdrücklichen Willen, aber mit dem Einverständnis des Schulleiters eine Woche krankgeschrieben; das ist zwar schon neun Jahre her, aber es war eine schmähliche Niederlage, die er niemals vergessen wird.

Und dann dreht sie sich einfach weg.

Snape weiß es eigentlich zu schätzen, wenn ein Mensch weiß, was er will. Aber in diesem Moment ist ihm nicht danach, dies Pomfrey zum Vorteil auszulegen; er spürt nur heillose, ehrliche Wut auf diese Frau, die seit Jahrzehnten für seine Gesundheit zuständig ist – ohne die er gar nicht mehr am Leben wäre. Er weiß, dass sie ihm helfen will, aber das macht ihn noch wütender.

Er könnte sie wirklich erwürgen, jetzt sofort.

Stattdessen lässt er sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Vielleicht sollte er dem Dunklen Lord einen dezenten Hinweis geben, dass Hogwarts' Heilerin besonders talentiert ist, womöglich beauftragt er dann einen seiner Vasallen, Pomfrey bei nächster Gelegenheit in Hogsmeade oder wo auch immer zu kidnappen. Pomfrey beim Dunklen Lord! Snape lacht fast, während er darüber nachdenkt. Er wird Dumbledore einen Vorschlag in der Richtung unterbreiten, der Dunkle Lord wäre innerhalb einer Woche fertig mit den Nerven.

Es hat auch andere Zeiten gegeben. Snape ist des Öfteren aus dem Krankenflügel geflüchtet, und Pomfrey hat ihn gehen lassen. Warum jetzt nicht? Er könnte es drauf ankommen lassen und einfach losmarschieren, aber er hat den vagen Eindruck, dass es dann handfesten Streit geben könnte – und in seinem jetzigen Zustand muss Pomfrey ihn nur einmal schubsen, und er geht zu Boden. Das wäre peinlich, immerhin ist Lupin noch hier.

Lupin.

Er hat Snape seit der Ankunft im Krankenflügel kein einziges Mal angesehen. Meistens schläft einer von ihnen, oder Lupin liegt einfach da und schaut aus dem Fenster. Er sieht so müde aus, wie Snape sich fühlt, und zwischen beiden liegt ein Schweigen, das anfängt, lästig zu werden. Vielleicht sieht Lupin das auch so, denn im Laufe dieses Tages dreht er den Kopf zu Snape hinüber und sieht ihn zum ersten Mal an.

Er sieht völlig fertig aus. Blass, erschöpft, Ringe unter den Augen. Aber nach dieser brutalen Verwandlung wundert Snape nichts mehr – bis auf den Umstand, dass Lupin diese Tortur jeden Monat von Neuem durchsteht und sich noch nicht die Kugel gegeben hat. Er könnte das nicht.

Und während er den Blick des anderen schweigend erwidert, läuft ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Lupins Augen lächeln, und Snapes Augen schicken ein wenig von dem Mitgefühl zurück, das er in diesem Moment empfindet; sicher ist das ein gigantischer Fehler, aber er kann nichts dagegen tun. Wenigstens in einer Sache hat Pomfrey Recht, er braucht noch ein paar Tage. Er hat sich nicht im Griff.

Dann bemerkt er, dass ihn jemand anders ansieht. Er hebt den Kopf und sieht die andere Heilerin mit im Nacken verschränkten Händen auf dem Stuhl neben Lupins Bett sitzen. Und sie sieht ihn direkt an. Jetzt steht sie auch noch auf; er will das nicht, aber sie geht direkt auf ihn zu und befördert ihren Stuhl mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes neben sein Bett.

Er wendet den Blick ab. Das ist sonst nicht seine Art, aber diese Frau macht ihn gerade seltsam unruhig.

Ich will nicht reden, ich will nicht!

„Ich hörte, dass Sie die Krankenflügel verlassen möchten."

Snape starrt die Frau vor ihm an. Damit hat er nicht gerechnet; einen Augenblick lang ist er verwirrt und antwortet nicht sofort.

„Natürlich haben diesen Wunsch fast _alle_ Patienten", fügt die Frau ruhig hinzu. „Es sei denn, es handelt sich um Kinder, die die Fürsorge und die Zuwendung während der Genesungszeit genießen." Sie lächelt. „Aber mir scheint, dass Sie nicht der Typ für diese Art von Genuss sind. Ehrlich gesagt, kann ich mir nicht einmal vorstellen, dass Sie in Ihrer Kindheit der Typ dafür waren."

Sie lächelt immer noch. Seine Verwirrung wächst, er ist es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand so mit ihm redet – dass jemand so _über _ihn redet. Normalerweise würde er sich das verbitten, aber in diesem Moment erscheint es ihm völlig unzweifelhaft, dass diese Frau sich nicht im Geringsten über ihn lustig macht.

„Also", fährt sie fort, „wenn es nach mir ginge, könnten Sie gehen. Ich halte es für keine gute Idee, aber Sie sind ein erwachsener Mann und bringen sich nicht in Lebensgefahr, wenn Sie sich in Ihre privaten Räume zurückziehen. Es dürfte sich von selbst verstehen, dass Sie in Ihren Räumen bleiben, den Schallreduktor an Ihrem Ohr lassen und es zulassen, dass sowohl Madam Pomfrey als auch ich Sie weiter behandeln. Wenn das gewährleistet ist, sehe ich kein Problem."

Bevor er etwas antworten kann, wird mit einem lauten Krach die Tür der Krankenflügel aufgeworfen, und die beiden Boltraines stürzen in den Raum.

Den Anwesenden bietet sich ein Bild, das Snape so schnell nicht vergessen wird. Die Geschwister sind zerzaust; Connor Boltraine blutet aus einer Platzwunde am Kopf und hat einige Kratzer im Gesicht. Aber seine Schwester sieht aus, als hätte sie Bekanntschaft mit einem Chinesischen Feuerball gemacht; ihre langen Haare sind völlig durcheinander, ihre Nase scheint gebrochen, das Blut läuft ihr über den Mund, und ihr rechter Arm steht in einem unnatürlichen Winkel ab.

Snape sitzt einfach nur da und kann seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden.

Es vergehen einige Augenblicke, bevor die Anwesenden sich aus ihrer Starre lösen. Dann stürzt Pomfrey auf die Geschwister zu, und auch die zweite Heilerin steht auf und geht zu den beiden hinüber. In diesem Moment fängt der Verrückte an zu schreien und versucht, sich von seiner Schwester loszureißen.

„Connor!", ruft sie. „_Bitte hör auf!_"

Snape schließt die Augen, und sein Brustkorb wird eng. Er kann das nicht hören. In ihrer Stimme liegt eine Verzweiflung, als würde sie gleich anfangen zu weinen.

„Bitte", wendet sie sich gehetzt an Pomfrey, „er braucht Hilfe."

Es ist absurd. Sie steht mit ausgekugeltem Arm da, blutet aus ihrer zertrümmerten Nase und bittet um Hilfe für ihren wie am Spieß schreienden Bruder ...

„Ich kann ihn nicht –"

Sie bekommt den Satz nicht zu Ende, denn ihr Bruder schlägt schreiend um sich und trifft sie mit dem Arm heftig an der Schläfe. Sie macht ein leises, wimmerndes Geräusch und zieht den Kopf zwischen die Schultern wie ein Kind.

„Ich kann – ich kann nicht..."

Oh Götter. Jetzt fängt sie _wirklich_ an zu weinen. Das ist das Stichwort. Raus! Auf der Stelle!

Langsam, ganz langsam schiebt Snape sich aus dem Bett. In dem ganzen Chaos bleibt tatsächlich zunächst unbemerkt, dass er aufsteht und auf die Tür zugeht. Sein Umhang sowie seine Robe und Schuhe sind nirgends zu sehen, aber das ist im Augenblick nebensächlich; er hat in seinen Räumen genug davon.

Aber dann verpasst Pomfrey dem brüllenden und um sich schlagenden Verrückten einen Lähmzauber, und von einem Augenblick auf den anderen ist es im Raum totenstill. Die Situation scheint einzufrieren, und wie in Zeitlupe wenden sich alle Augenpaare zu Snape, der gerade die Hand nach der Tür zur Freiheit ausstreckt.

„Severus!!"

Pomfrey brüllt seinen Namen quer durch den Raum, und die anderen Anwesenden schauen die Heilerin verblüfft und ein wenig erschrocken an, während sie eine Bewegung macht, um sich auf ihren flüchtenden Patienten zu stürzen. Aber dann ist die jüngere Heilerin bei ihr und legt eine Hand auf ihren Arm.

„Poppy ... Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er gehen kann."

Nein, denkt Snape. Das hat sie nicht gesagt; sie hat gesagt, er _könnte_, wenn sie das Sagen hätte.

„Du hast WAS??", ruft Pomfrey, und jetzt sieht es eher so aus, als wolle sie sich auf ihre jüngere Kollegin stürzen.

„Lass ihn doch gehen, Poppy. Er ist alt genug, um über sein Leben selbst zu bestimmen und wird sicher nicht an einen Ort disapparieren, wo wir ihn nie wieder finden."

„Darum geht es nicht!! Wie kannst du –"

Mitten im Satz bricht Pomfrey ab und erstarrt; offenbar wird ihr bewusst, dass noch andere Leute im Zimmer sind.

Ein Glück für mich.

„Ich ...", sagt Pomfrey gepresst und atmet heftig aus. „Ich werde das hier jetzt _nicht_ ausdiskutieren."

„Das halte ich auch für besser", erwidert Ephran sanft; „wir müssen uns um unsere Patienten kümmern."

Voller Bewunderung stellt Snape fest, dass die Frau nicht einen Zentimeter vor Pomfrey zurückgewichen ist und noch immer ruhig dasteht, mit den Händen in den Kitteltaschen.

Ihm ist klar, dass Pomfrey ihm keinesfalls die Erlaubnis gegeben hat zu gehen. Aber Ephran hat ihr den Wind aus den Segeln genommen, und Snape wäre nicht Snape und Oberhaupt von Slytherin, wenn er nicht die Gunst der Stunde nutzen und verschwinden würde. Er wirft Ephran noch einen kurzen Blick zu, vermeidet sorgfältig jeden weiteren Blickkontakt zu den übrigen Anwesenden und verlässt den Raum.

Auf dem Flur angelangt, sinkt der würdevolle Zaubertrankmeister merklich in sich zusammen, und er muss sich ziemlich zusammenreißen, um nicht schon nach den ersten Metern eine Pause einzulegen. Er muss ein jämmerliches Bild abgeben, aber das ist ihm jetzt, wo ihn niemand mehr sieht, herzlich egal. Barfuß, mit unsicheren Schritten und sägenden Kopfschmerzen tappt er die Gänge entlang und versucht ein äußerst störendes Gefühl von schlechtem Gewissen gegenüber der ehrwürdigen Heilerin Hogwarts' abzuschütteln. Er kann sich nicht helfen, es fühlt sich so an, als sei er mit seiner Flucht Pomfrey in den Rücken gefallen. Es wird ihr jetzt alles andere als gut gehen; man könnte durchaus sagen, dass ihre jüngere Kollegin sie vor versammelter Mannschaft bloßgestellt hat.

Aber ist das sein Problem? Nein. Nicht, dass er mit der Psychologin oder was immer sie auch sein mag etwas zu tun haben möchte, aber wahrscheinlich ist es gut, wenn mal etwas frischer Wind durch die Krankenflügel weht. Bei der Gelegenheit – der Direktor könnte so etwas durchaus auch mal vertragen. Ein Stachel im Hintern von Albus Dumbledore, das wäre doch mal was. Es muss ja nicht gerade eine Frau wie Umbridge sein, diese dumme Kröte.

Und dann erreicht er endlich sein Büro, und die Ankunft in den geliebten Kerkerräumen setzt ungeahnte Energien in ihm frei; er stürmt durchs Zimmer, fegt durch den Eingang zu seinen Privaträumen und schlägt die Tür so heftig hinter sich zu, dass sein Kopf einmal mehr zu explodieren scheint und im gesamten Kerkergewölbe von Hogwarts der Staub aus den Ritzen rieselt. Ah ... endlich daheim. Es ist so wundervoll. Gut, es ist kalt ... es ist viel zu kalt, stellt Snape fest und entzündet rasch ein Feuer – aber es ist seins. Alles seins.

Es dauert keine zehn Minuten, und der Hauself Piddy scheppert herbei mit einem riesigen Tablett voller Nahrungsmittel, die sehr gesund aussehen und bei Snape nichts außer Brechreiz hervorrufen. Er scheucht den Hauselfen fort und stellt das Tablett aus seinem Blickfeld; aber schließlich isst er doch ein wenig davon. Einen Apfel, ein paar Gabeln voll Reis und Broccoli. Den Rest lässt er stehen, Piddy wird es bei Gelegenheit entsorgen.

Später sitzt er in seinem Lieblingssessel am Feuer, trinkt Tee und fummelt gedankenverloren an dem Gerät an seinem Ohr herum. Das fast triumphale Gefühl des Heimkehrens verebbt schnell; es sickert Snape wie Wasser durch die Finger, und übrig bleibt eine Leere, die in ihn hineinkriecht wie Feuchtigkeit in ein altes Gebäude. Immer wieder taucht das Gesicht von Londrea Boltraine vor seinem inneren Auge auf, und es gelingt ihm nicht, es dauerhaft wegzuschieben. Normalerweise wäre ihm das ein Leichtes; es ist eine einfache Konzentrationsübung für ihn, Gedanken und Erinnerungen abzulegen. Aber seine Gedanken schwimmen, er ist unkonzentriert und müde. Na gut, dann muss er das Bild von dieser Frau eben immer und immer wieder wegschieben.

Wenn's weiter nichts ist.

Das Feuer wärmt ihn und verursacht eine unglaublich angenehme Schläfrigkeit. Das sollte er öfter mal tun, denkt er – Feuer machen. Meist vergisst er es einfach.

Ein entferntes Klopfen drüben an der Bürotür reißt Snape aus – dem Schlaf? Offenbar ist er eingenickt. Erschöpft entrollt er sich im Sessel und wankt mehr ins Büro, als normal zu gehen. Bevor er die Tür öffnet, streicht er sich die wirren Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ephran steht im Flur, und er winkt sie stumm hinein. Sie folgt ihm in seine vom Feuer gewärmten Räume, und nachdem er sich wieder in seinen Sessel geworfen hat, stellt sie für sich einen Stuhl dazu, den er normalerweise nur als Kleiderablage verwendet.

„Pomfrey?", fragt er schließlich. Er bringt es nicht über sich, die ganze Frage auszusprechen, die ihm auf dem Herzen liegt.

Ephran lächelt. „Sie ... es ist in Ordnung. Wir hatten noch ein wenig Streit wegen Ihrer Entlassung, wie Sie sich wohl denken können. Aber ich denke, es sind keine Differenzen, die sich nicht klären lassen. Es sollten im Übrigen nicht Ihre Sorgen sein."

Snape nickt leicht, dann hebt er die Hand, um ein Gähnen dahinter zu verstecken.

„Warum sind Sie noch nicht im Bett?", fragt Ephran ruhig.

„Weil Sie mich dann aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen hätten", erwidert er und lächelt fast zurück. Aber nur fast.

„Punkt für Sie." Sie kramt in ihrer Tasche herum. „Ich habe Ihnen einige Heiltränke mitgebracht. Die meisten von ihnen dürften aus Ihrem eigenen Labor sein. Schauen Sie sie bitte kurz an und sagen Sie mir, ob ich noch irgendetwas dazu sagen muss."

Er sieht in ihre grauen Augen und hofft, dass sie seine Verwirrung nicht bemerkt. Pomfrey hat ihn noch nie so etwas gefragt; sie neigt dazu, ihm alles haarklein zu erklären, als wäre er schwer von Begriff.

„Danke", murmelt er, greift nach den Fläschchen und studiert die Etiketten. „Nein, ich denke, ich weiß, wie sie einzunehmen sind."

„Gut. Dann lassen Sie mich kurz den Schallreduktor neu einstellen."

Sie neigt sich zu ihm, und er dreht kooperativ den Kopf so, dass sie an das Gerät von allen Seiten herankommt. Kaum hörbar murmelt sie einige Beschwörungsformeln, während ihr Zauberstab ziemlich nahe an seinem Kopf ist; er mag das überhaupt nicht, hält aber still.

„So", sagt sie schließlich. „Den Reduktor müssen Sie noch ein wenig am Ohr behalten. Das Ohr ist nach wie vor stark geschädigt, und Sie dürften immer noch ein taubes Gefühl haben. Ist der Pfeifton noch da?"

„Mmmmh."

„Er wird schon verschwinden, keine Sorge. Das habe ich schon oft hinbekommen." Sie sieht ihn ernst an. „Ich mache mir eigentlich mehr Sorgen um Ihre ... seelische Verfassung."

Das erwischt ihn jetzt auf dem falschen Fuß. Ein heißer Schwall von Ärger durchfährt ihn, und er hält seine Verärgerung nicht zurück, als er antwortet.

„Das geht Sie nichts an. Niemand hat in meinen persönlichen Angelegenheiten herumzufuhrwerken, und ich habe niemanden und Sie schon gar nicht um Hilfe gebeten. Ich wüsste auch nicht, wobei. Ich brauche das nicht!"

„Oh, ich fürchte, Sie haben mich missverstanden", erwidert sie ruhig und ohne den Blick abzuwenden. „Ich verordne Ihnen nichts, verstehen Sie. Es werden keine psychologischen Sitzungen oder dergleichen folgen. Ich sehe, dass Sie dazu nicht bereit sind – wissen Sie, ich bin nicht blind. Und nach meiner Erfahrung ist es unter dieser Bedingung meistens nutzlos, überhaupt anzufangen."

Ephran verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich weiß allerdings, dass dies nicht Ihr erstes ... Erlebnis mit einem Werwolf gewesen ist, und ich kann aus hundert Metern Entfernung sehen, dass in Ihnen etwas arbeitet."

Anstatt zu antworten, schließt er die Augen; Wut steigt in ihm hoch. Pomfrey, natürlich, sie kann ihre Klappe nicht halten ... sie erzählt alles, was sie weiß, der nächstbesten Person, die hier auftaucht. Wahrscheinlich weiß die Frau hier so viel von ihm wie Dumbledore.

Besten Dank.

Ephran legt die Handflächen zusammen, führt so die Finger zum Mund und seufzt leise.

„Professor ... ich weiß, dass Sie das als Eindringen in Ihre Privatsphäre betrachten. Es tut mir Leid. Ich würde das normalerweise niemals tun, aber das Problem besteht darin, dass Sie unter Symptomen leiden, die Sie selbst zu behandeln versuchen. Lassen Sie mich aufzählen: Starke Kopfschmerzen, Schlafstörungen, chronische Erschöpfung. Und Poppy hat bei Ihnen keine somatischen Beschwerden gefunden, die Auslöser für diese Symptome sein könnten. Das heißt, Sie sind krank, aber Sie sind nicht körperlich krank. So einfach ist das."

Wie gelähmt starrt Snape die Frau vor sich an. Es ist ungleich schlimmer, diese Diagnosen aus ihrem Mund zu hören als von Pomfrey. Er hat gelernt, Pomfreys Diagnosen als Worte einer kinderlosen, überbesorgten Frau abzutun. Für Ephran fehlt ihm bislang die entsprechende Schablone, die helfen würde, sie und ihr Gerede wegzusortieren – und ihre Worte erreichen ihn. Sie erreichen ihn ganz unmittelbar, so, wie es vielleicht bei anderen Menschen normal ist. Er könnte gar nicht sagen, wann ihm so etwas das letzte Mal passiert ist.

Immer noch sprachlos sieht er Ephran zu, wie sie zum Beistelltisch neben dem Sessel geht. Dort steht die Phiole mit seinem bewährten Schlaftrank. Eine Welle von Angst überrollt Snape, sie könne die Hand ausstrecken und die Phiole einfach wegnehmen. Aber Ephran nimmt nur wieder den Zauberstab in die Hand und beginnt, die Phiole zu scannen. Es dauert nicht lange, dann steckt sie den Stab in den Umhang zurück.

„Dies hier", sagt sie und schnappt sich die Phiole, „ist nicht gut für Sie. Natürlich verbietet Ihnen kein Mensch, es einzunehmen, aber es ist unvernünftig. Ich möchte nur, dass Sie das wissen. Sie haben wochen- oder sogar monatelang sehr machtvolle psychoaktive Substanzen eingenommen, deren Wirkung und _Zusammenwirkung_ niemand genau kennt, ist Ihnen das eigentlich klar?"

Es scheint eine rhetorische Frage zu sein, denn sie redet sofort weiter. „Unter anderem haben Sie eine Zutat verwendet, die sehr stark ist und jegliche Träume unterdrückt. Sie sind aber in einem Zustand, in dem Sie träumen _sollten_."

Sie seufzt und stellt unter dem scharfen Blick von Snape die Phiole wieder auf den Tisch.

„Entschuldigen Sie diese Litanei. Sie werden den Trank ja trotzdem einnehmen. Wenn Poppy wüsste, was die Unterdrückung von Träumen bei empfindlichen Menschen wie Ihnen auslösen kann, würde sie Ihnen das Zeug wegnehmen."

_‚Empfindliche Menschen wie Sie'. Ich muss mich verhört haben._

„Aber Sie müssen selber wissen, was Sie tun", beendet sie ihren Monolog. Mit diesen Worten wendet sie sich vom Tränkemeister ab und geht zur Tür. Er hat die ganze Zeit ins Kaminfeuer gesehen und kein Wort gesagt, und er hat auch nicht vor, sein Schweigen zu brechen. Er will einfach nur, dass sie geht.

„Wiedersehen, Professor", sagt sie abschließend. „Wir werden morgen wieder nach Ihnen sehen. – Schlafen Sie gut", setzt sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu und schließt die Tür.

_Endlich._

Nach einer Weile bemerkt Snape, dass er immer noch unbewegt dasitzt und ins Kaminfeuer starrt. Abrupt steht er auf, reißt seinen Stab aus der Tasche und löscht mit einer heftigen, wütenden Geste das Feuer, das fauchend in sich zusammenstürzt. Und da er schon einmal dabei ist, fegt er auch gleich ein paar Gläser vom Tisch. Das klirrende Geräusch von zersplitterndem Glas lässt ihn innehalten; schwer atmend steht er da und versucht, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Statt wie vorgehabt sofort den Trank einzunehmen und ins Bett zu verschwinden, beginnt Snape, unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Unkontrolliert gehen ihm Ausschnitte aus dem Gespräch mit Ephran im Kopf herum, immer und immer wieder; die Worte drehen Kreise in seinem Kopf, bis ihm schwindlig davon wird.

_... ‚Das heißt, Sie sind krank, aber Sie sind nicht körperlich krank. So einfach ist das.' ..._

Dann wieder sieht er die Geschwister vor sich ... Boltraine mit ihrer blutenden Nase und kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch ... und er hat nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was ihn das alles angeht, warum er überhaupt daran denkt – warum er diesen verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck von Boltraine und das inkompetente Gequatsche von Ephran nicht einfach vergessen kann.

Er muss unbedingt schlafen. Jetzt.

Dann hat er die Phiole in der Hand – sein treues Wundermittel, sein Schlafgarant.

_‚sehr machtvolle psychoaktive Substanzen ... Sie werden den Trank ja trotzdem einnehmen' ..._

Ja? Wird er das? Wieso bildet diese Frau sich eigentlich ein, alles über ihn zu wissen? Und seit wann braucht ein Snape eigentlich psychoaktive Substanzen, um lebensfähig zu sein?!

Wütend stellt er die Phiole zurück und geht ins Schlafzimmer hinüber. Er ist so müde, dass er fast im Stehen einschläft; es gelingt ihm eben so, sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen, wobei es von Vorteil ist, dass er immer noch den verdammten Krankenstations-Kittel trägt. Weg damit ... und schlafen. Schlafen. Schlafen.

Und Snape schläft. Und er träumt. Da sind Potter und Black, die durch Hogwarts' Gänge laufen ... Sie rennen wie auf der Flucht an ihm vorbei, und eine Schar von gackernden Mädchen ist ihnen auf den Fersen. Aus den Taschen der Mädchen fliegen unzählige Blätter Papier, die danach den ganzen Flurboden bedecken – und dann taucht jemand auf, der Filch ähnlich sieht, und maßregelt Snape, weil er den Gang in Unordnung gebracht habe.

_‚Sie beseitigen jetzt dieses Chaos, auf der Stelle.' _

Unter Aufsicht des Filch-Doubles sammelt er wutschnaubend und ohne Magie die Blätter zusammen ...

Und dann ist da Claire Foggs. Sie steht vor Dumbledore, schreit ihn an, beschuldigt Snape, ihr Haustier ermordet zu haben. Eine Katze.

_‚__Ich weiß es!', _kreischt sie, _‚__Sie können mich nicht täuschen! Sie haben ihr Fell in Ihrem Labor versteckt!'_

Sie hört nicht auf herumzubrüllen, und Snape muss mit dem Direktor und der kreischenden Foggs in die Kerker heruntergehen, um seine Unschuld zu beweisen. Seiner Sache sicher macht er im Labor Licht und lässt seine „Besucher" eintreten – und direkt vor seiner Nase baumelt ein riesiges Katzenfell von der Decke herunter ...__

Der Schrecken reißt Snape aus dem Schlaf. Er atmet schwer und versucht sich zu beruhigen ... ein Katzenfell ... wie lächerlich, warum hat er sich so erschrocken? Warum träumt er überhaupt von Foggs, dieser überflüssigen Person? – Es dauert eine Weile, bis sein Atem wieder ruhiger geht. Bevor er wieder einschläft, weht noch ein flüchtiger Gedanke an Foggs durch ihn hindurch, den er sofort wieder vergisst.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlt er sich wie erschlagen. Er hatte angenommen, nach diesen vielen Stunden Schlaf wäre er leidlich wiederhergestellt, aber es fühlt sich nicht so an. Mit hämmernden Kopfschmerzen liegt er da und gähnt ununterbrochen; es wäre ihm unmöglich, auch nur einen zusammenhängenden Satz zu sprechen. Also beschließt er, einfach liegen zu bleiben. Poppy wird es mir danken, denkt er flüchtig und rollt sich wieder im Bett zusammen.

Einige undeutliche, nebelhafte Gedanken gelten dem Trank, der ihn vor seinen Träumen retten könnte. Aber er ist zu müde, um ins andere Zimmer hinüber zu gehen; außerdem war da irgendetwas ... die Heilerin hat gesagt, dass er ihn nicht nehmen soll ... Er wird ihn nachher nehmen, nicht jetzt.

Dann sind da Stimmen, später. Irgendwer ist in seinem Schlafzimmer. Der Hauself, und dann ist Pomfrey da ... auch eine andere freundliche Stimme, die er kennt, eine sanfte Hand, die ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht streicht. Dann wieder Pomfrey, auch ganz sanft, fast liebevolle Berührungen ... Selbst in seinem Dämmerzustand bemerkt er das, und er verspürt so etwas wie Erleichterung. Sie ist nicht mehr wütend auf ihn.

Irgendetwas macht sie mit seinem Ohr ... und führt noch einige Heilzauber an ihm durch, aber sie spricht ihn nicht direkt an. Wahrscheinlich denkt sie, dass er schläft.

„Oh, Severus, Junge ... was machst du nur ..."

Sie spricht ganz leise mit ihm, und ihr Murmeln beruhigt ihn. Und die ganze Zeit hält er die Augen geschlossen, damit sie ja nicht bemerkt, wie froh er darüber ist, dass sie bei ihm ist.

Nach einer Weile hört er, wie sich Schritte entfernen. Die Stille, die sich anschließend über die Räume legt, macht ihm Angst. Wie albern, denkt er im Halbschlaf und zieht sich die Decke über den Kopf, um auch den letzten Rest Helligkeit zu verbannen.

Der Großteil des Tages vergeht mit schwerem, bleiernem Schlaf, der nur von kurzen Mahlzeiten und halbwachen Momenten unterbrochen wird, in denen Snape die Kerkerwände betrachtet. Ansonsten geht der Tag nahtlos in die nächste Nacht über. Und die Träume gehen weiter, da ist Black, schon wieder ... er hat eine große Ledertasche unterm Arm und redet laut mit Potter darüber, wie man den Verschluss der Tasche öffnen kann. Dann lässt er sie liegen, und Snape kann seine Neugier nicht besiegen ... er geht zu der Tasche und öffnet sie ... und eine Schlange schnellt heraus. Sie stürzt sich auf ihn und beißt in seinen rechten Unterarm ...

Keuchend fährt Snape hoch, seine Hände verkrampfen sich in den Laken. Halb schlafend umklammert er seinen Unterarm und streicht immer wieder über das Dunkle Mal. Es brennt ... und es vergeht eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis ihm klar wird, dass er nur geträumt hat. Geträumt.

_Hätte ich doch nur meinen Trank genommen._

Ihm ist jämmerlich kalt. Die Bettwäsche ist vom Schweiß regelrecht durchweicht, und benommen steht er auf, greift nach seinem Zauberstab und spricht einen Trockenzauber. Mit einem gemurmelten _Accio _lässt er eines seiner Nachthemden herbeifliegen und zieht es sich an.

Anschließend stolpert er in den Nebenraum und ... stellt fest, dass sein Schlaftrank weg ist. Fassungslos starrt er eine Weile auf die Stelle, an der die Phiole gestern noch gestanden hat; dann kehrt er ins Bett zurück und versucht den Gedanken wegzudrängen, zu Ephran zu gehen und ihr den Cruciatus auf den Hals zu hetzen. Er könnte es jetzt tun ... niemand würde es merken ... Aber dafür müsste er sich konzentrieren, und er hätte sogar fast den Trockenzauber vermasselt ... sie wird später dafür bezahlen, denkt er schläfrig ...

Er ist auf dem Weg in die Heulende Hütte ... Lily Evans kommt ihm entgegen, Arm in Arm mit Potter ... Der andere Junge weicht seinem Blick aus, aber Evans lächelt Severus an, als sie an ihm vorbei gehen. Es dämmert schon, er klopft mit dem Ast auf die Wurzel der Peitschenden Weide – und sie hält still; unbehindert kann er in das Loch unter dem Baum klettern, der den Eingang zu einem unterirdischen Gang darstellt. Und er läuft und läuft ... der Gang ist dunkel und eng, der Geruch ist modrig; sein Atem wird flacher, aber er läuft weiter.

Und dann hört er etwas ... ein Jaulen, das ihm Schauer über den Rücken und anschließend durch den gesamten Körper jagt. Er bleibt stehen und lauscht, aber das Geräusch kehrt nicht wieder ... und plötzlich hört er die Stimme ... die Stimme seines Vaters.

_Du Feigling, und du willst ein Snape sein, du hast keinen Mumm ..._

… Und er strafft seine Schultern und läuft weiter, obwohl ihm übel wird vor Angst, denn da ist es wieder – dieses Heulen, es ist nicht menschlich und viel näher als eben noch.

Und dann steht er an einer Tür und hört wieder die Stimme seines Vaters, und diese Stimme will, dass er die Tür öffnet, obwohl dahinter ein grauenhaftes Schreien und Knurren zu hören ist ... _Alohomora _... und vor ihm ist das Knurren, das in ein Brüllen übergeht, und hinter ihm sind Schritte ... und dann sieht er vor sich eine verzerrte Hundefratze mit menschlichen Zügen – es ist Sirius Black. Im selben Moment wird Severus zurückgerissen und sieht in die Augen von Remus Lupin, der ihn mit sich zieht, sie rennen zurück und zurück, den ganzen Gang zurück und heraus an die frische Luft. Dann steht Remus da, blass und mit großen Augen, und streicht Severus mit einer weichen Bewegung die Haare aus dem Gesicht ...

... und Snape spürt noch immer die Berührung des Jungen vor ihm, als er aufwacht. Es ist vollkommen still im Raum, er hört seinen Pulsschlag in den Ohren. Langsam schält er sich aus dem Bett, schlurft nach nebenan in den Wohnraum und geht zu der Luke knapp unter der Kerkerdecke, die den Blick in den Himmel frei gibt.

Seine schwarzen Haare verdecken halb sein Gesicht, und an seinem rechten Ohr ist immer noch der Schallreduktor befestigt, aber er ist noch nicht richtig wach und bemerkt es nicht. Ganz langsam kehrt er aus seinem Traum zurück. Es ist ungewohnt und unangenehm. Normalerweise springt er aus dem Schlaf direkt in den Wachzustand hinein, aber jetzt ist sein Bewusstsein verschwommen, und die Gesichter der Menschen, von denen er geträumt hat, stehen noch vor ihm. Potter, Evans, Black.

Und Lupin.

In diesem Moment ist die Erinnerung an die Ereignisse damals, an diese entsetzliche Vollmondnacht ganz nahe. Er sieht den Werwolf vor sich, als stünde er direkt vor ihm – und dann steht ihm Lupin vor Augen, dieser ausgezehrte Junge, der später in einem der riesigen Betten des Krankenflügels lag und ihn wortlos und voller Scham ansah. Und jetzt liegt er wieder dort, und es ist so viel Zeit vergangen. So viele Jahre. Potter und Evans sind tot, Black und so viele andere ...

Die Last der Jahre liegt plötzlich schwer auf Snape, und er dreht sich vom Kerkerfenster weg. Er fühlt sich alt. Er ist am Leben, Lupin ist am Leben. Es gab damals einen Grund, sich von Lupin abzuwenden, aber welchen sollte es heute geben? Damals konnte Lupin sich nicht kontrollieren, und er hätte Snape fast umgebracht. Diesmal hat er sich dank Snapes Trank kontrollieren können – und ihm vermutlich das Leben gerettet.

Nun sind da immer noch die unzähligen Momente, in denen Lupin tatenlos daneben stand, während Potter und Black ihn bis aufs Blut gepiesackt haben. Die könnten zählen, wenn es darum geht, Lupin nicht ausstehen zu können. Es ist wie ein Strohhalm, den Snape ansieht und überlegt, sich daran zu klammern. Aber während er so dasteht, mit dem Rücken zum Fenster, und ins Nichts schaut, kommt ihm die Wut über Lupins Nichteingreifen einfach kindisch vor.

Es ist so lange her.

Und zum ersten Mal verspürt er beim Gedanken an Lupin und seine toten Freunde keine Wut mehr und keinen Hass. Es ist, als ob diese harten, schmerzenden und so vertrauten Gefühle an Halt in ihm verlieren und in sich zusammenstürzen. Und dahinter erscheint etwas anderes ... so etwas wie Ruhe ... eine echte, natürliche Ruhe tief in seinem Innern.

Gedankenverloren steht er da und lässt diese ungewohnten Gefühle und Gedanken auf sich einwirken. Und er kommt gar nicht auf die Idee, sich dagegen zu wehren; dafür ist er zu müde, zu verwirrt ... zu wenig wach.

Es ist ein einfacher Blick zur Seite, der diesen Moment beendet. Ohne wirklich hinzusehen, lässt Snape seinen Blick über die Gegenstände auf dem großen Tisch vor dem Kamin schweifen. Und er sieht eine Phiole dort stehen. Das Bild dringt nur langsam in sein Bewusstsein, und dann wird ihm klar, dass es die Phiole mit seinem Trank ist. Seinem Schlaftrank.

Ephran hat ihn nicht mitgenommen. Sie hat ihn nur woanders hingestellt.

Snape denkt nicht einmal eine Sekunde darüber nach, ob das, was er vorhat, richtig ist. Nichts ist mehr von Bedeutung, nur der tiefe, traumlose Schlaf – und wenn es nicht ohne psychoaktive Substanzen geht, dann muss es eben mit ihnen gehen. Er schlurft durch den Raum, greift nach der Phiole, entkorkt sie und nimmt einen großen Schluck daraus. Er macht sich nicht einmal die Mühe, vorher die Menge des Trankes abzumessen.

_Zuviel, du hast zuviel genommen ..._

Während die Flüssigkeit seine Kehle herunterrinnt, verspürt er so etwas wie leise Panik, und etwas in ihm versucht verzweifelt nach der Ruhe zu greifen, die er vorhin gespürt hat ... aber es ist zu spät, denn der Trank wirkt wie ein Hammerschlag. Seine Beine geben nach, und es fühlt sich an, als wäre sein Kopf ein Klatscher, der mit Wucht in eine Ecke des Raumes gedroschen wird. Die Wärme weicht aus seinem Körper, und sein letzter Gedanke gilt seinem weichen, warmen Bett im Nebenraum, bevor die mächtigen Wirkstoffe des Trankes ihn in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit schicken.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**TBC**

**A/N: **Zuerst mal: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich hab stetig dran geschrieben, aber eben sehr langsam und mit vielen Überarbeitungen … habe aber die Hoffnung immer noch nicht aufgegeben, dass ich wieder schneller werde. (ahem)

Nicht fehlen darf eine tiefe Verbeugung vor meinen beiden Betaleserinnen **Ermione** und **Caligo Corvus**, die sich mit ihren Anmerkungen und Arbeitsweisen wunderbar ergänzen. Vielen Dank, ihr Beiden.

So, und dann habe ich wieder viele tolle, liebe Reviews bekommen. Heißen Dank, ihr Lieben, und Grüße an euch alle! (blumen werf) Und Grüße natürlich auch an all die SchwarzleserInnen unter euch … ich sag nur: Werdet bunt, Leute! (gg) Also hier mal wieder der **ultimative Review-Aufruf**: Schreibt mir, wie es euch gefallen hat – büdde. :D

* * *

**Caligo Corvus**: (dem raben mit großen augen den blumenstrauß abnehm) Wow, vielen Dank. :))) Dein ausführliches Review und dein Lob haben mich sooo gefreut … aber das weißt du ja längst. :P Und deine Fragen hab ich ja, glaub ich, inzwischen auch alle beantwortet … (kopfkratz) Viele blumige Grüße in die Taverne! :)

**Persephone Lupin: **(zuwink) Schön, dass es dich so gefesselt hat, aber ich wusste ja nicht, dass Lesen lebensbedrohlich ist. (gg) Naja, wir haben wohl noch mal Glück gehabt. ;)

**KooolFrog**: Vielen lieben Dank für deine Lobhudelei, Frosch! :) Ja, schluck eine Herzpille, dann geht das schon wieder. (fg) Fisch-Foto? OK, mach ich! (Du hast es so gewollt!)

**Loony**: Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Danke. – Oh, ich hoffe, dass für Snape am Ende was dabei herausspringt … ich lasse ihn also nicht umsonst leiden. ;) Und Lupin: Der hat sich jetzt in dieser Geschichte breit gemacht und bleibt! Er ist eben einfach zu klasse. :-D

**Lockhart**: (handtuch reich) Hast du jetzt übertrieben oder geht das bei dir mit feuchten Händen immer so schnell? (fg) Nein, also – vielen Dank. :)) Die Geschichte soll _mindestens_ 15 Kapitel haben. … wenn es klappt. (seufz)

**shoshana**: Hey, hab ich mich gefreut, als ich dein Review gelesen habe! :))) Sorry, dass ich dir eine work-in-progress-Geschichte aufgehalst habe (schäm) … ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir. – Lupin … der hat seinen besten Freund verloren, und ihm geht's einfach dreckig. In „Pass auf dich auf" wird das noch etwas klarer. – Ansonsten: Du hast mich noch mal daran erinnert, dass ich es nicht nur für Snape, sondern auch für mich selber tue, wenn ich die Geschichte gut enden lasse. Vielen Dank dafür. (knuddel, herz)

**Käptn Blue**: Hm, ich fürchte, bisher hab ich eher seltener ein Kapitel hochgeladen … (schäm) Ich hoffe, dass ich mich bessern werde … Jedenfalls 1001 Dank für dein Lob, das macht mich ja ganz happy. Ich finde auch, wenn die Hauptfiguren in den FFs schon leiden müssen, ist Qualität wichtiger als Quantität. ;)

**sepia**: Hat mich sehr gefreut, dass es dir gefallen hat. :)) Und besonders schön, dass du die Mühe würdigst ;) , die ich mir mit der Plausibilität der Handlungen der Charaktere gebe. (wink und knuddel)

**Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray**: Na, über dein Lob freue ich mich sehr … und deine Vorliebe für Snape und Lupin ist notiert. Ich teile sie mit dir. :) Dank und liebe Grüße!

**Nagini: **Nicht schnell – aber immerhin. (Schwacher Trost bei so langer Pause dazwischen, ich weiß) ;)

**Arifilia: **Ha, hab ich dich entdeckt! :) Du Meisterin der kleinen FFs, vielen Dank für dein Lob. (freufreufreu) Willst du wirklich wissen, warum das so lange dauert? (g) Erzähl ich ein andernmal … in Hogwarts' Kaminzimmer vielleicht. :) Lieben Gruß!

**red rose: **Hm, ich schau mal, was ich tun kann … Bis dahin: Du kannst mir gern ne Mail schicken, und ich schick dir den Abend am Kamin als rtf-Datei. Oder du guckst auf der Remus-Lupin-Seite www.patronus-chocolate.de.vu in der Fanfiction-Sektion, da taucht die Geschichte auch demnächst auf.

**Cliodna**: Oh, du bist auch hier! (knuddel) Und du hast Passagen zitiert, die mir selbst auch gefallen, das ist wundervoll! (riesig freu) – Mmmh, meinst du echt, ich bin fies? :P Ich glaube, dass Snape diese ganzen Ereignisse und Gefühle braucht – als Voraussetzung für erste Schritte zur Heilung. Und das Leben ist halt hart, vor allem im HP-Universum (seufz) ... – Zitier mich und ich fühle mich geehrt! :)) Liebgruß nach Tübingen!

* * *

Last but not least ein Fingerzeig, der euch in meinen anderen Sandkasten führt: Wer meine, ähm nee, Theas Snape-Hermine-Geschichte „Offenbarungen" (work in progress) lesen will, schaue bitte unter www. fanfiction. net/s/1843227/1/ nach. Ohne Leerzeichen natürlich. 

**… bis demnächst … :)**


	7. Kapitel 7: Licht am Ende des Tunnels

**Disclaimer und A/N: **Siehe erstes Kapitel

Dankesreden und weiteres Geschwafel wie immer ganz unten ...

­­­­­­---------------------------

**_Unvollkommenheit_**

Von Malina

­­­­­­--------------------------

**Kapitel 7**

_Licht am Ende des Tunnels_

Er sinkt.

Irgendetwas zieht ihn herunter, immer weiter ... wie auf den Grund eines tiefen Sees, aber der Grund ist nicht zu sehen. Er sinkt immer tiefer, endlos tief. Aus der Ferne hört er eine Frauenstimme, die seinen Namen ruft, und vielleicht sind da Hände an seinem Körper, aber er spürt diesen Körper nicht mehr.

_Ich bin so müde._

Irgend etwas stimmt hier nicht. Es geht alles so schnell. Eben war er noch dort, in dieser scharf umrissenen Welt, und er hatte dort einen festen Platz. Er hatte wichtige Aufgaben zu erledigen. Und ja, da ist immer noch diese Stimme ... Sie will ihn nicht gehen lassen. Sie will, dass er kämpft; sie ermutigt ihn zurückzukommen, zurück in eine laute, bunte, belebte Welt voller ungeklärter Verhältnisse, bevölkert mit Menschen, die ihn brauchen und mit ihm reden wollen.

Ja, Menschen. Unvollkommene Wesen, von denen er selbst eins ist. Eines zuviel. Dort gibt es Gelächter, Zitronenbonbons, Freundschaften ... all die Dinge, mit denen er nie etwas zu tun hatte.

Und dann sind da so viele Tote, die ihn in seinen Träumen ansehen.

_Ich will nicht dorthin zurückkehren. _

Und die Stimme schwindet. Er ist seltsam erleichtert, obwohl er immer noch spürt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Es ist zu früh. Oder nein, vielleicht nicht zu früh, aber so ... überraschend. Ein Fingerschnippen des Schicksals, ein bisschen zuviel Schlaftrank in einer Phiole, und das alles soll plötzlich vorbei sein. Schluss mit all den Erinnerungen, der Angst, der Unruhe, der Einsamkeit, der Wut, der Trauer ... der aufdringlichen Farbenpracht des Lebens, die in so krassem Gegensatz zu seinem eigenen Innern steht.

Einem Innern, dem sich sein Äußeres angepasst hat.

_Hört ihr, es ist in Ordnung ... Ihr werdet einen anderen Giftmischer finden, so unentbehrlich kann ich nicht sein, lasst mich gehen._

_Lasst mich gehen._

Seltsame Farben wischen um ihn herum. Es ist extrem bunt, aber eigentlich nicht unangenehm. Er versucht nach den Farben zu greifen, aber er wird weiter gezogen. Von den Farben weg.

In die Dunkelheit hinein.

Die Dunkelheit ist nicht unangenehm. Es ist warm und still hier. Niemand redet, niemand mustert ihn, niemand bewertet ihn. Und da ist etwas ... es kommt von außen und ist doch fast körperlich spürbar. Vertrauen. Vergebung. Es ist verwirrend, wer sollte ihm so etwas entgegen bringen?

Das kann nicht sein.

Aber es ist niemand hier, dem er widersprechen oder von dem er sich abwenden könnte. Niemand. Das Gefühl von Vertrauen und Vergebung ist einfach da, es legt sich wie eine warme, schützende Decke um ihn, ohne dass er dafür etwas tun muss.

Nein, er muss hier gar nichts tun, sich nicht beweisen, rechtfertigen oder maskieren.

Dann sieht er ein Schimmern. Einen sanften, weit entfernten Lichtschein. Es kommt langsam näher, obwohl er sich nicht bewegt. Oder bewegt er sich doch? Das lässt sich so schwer sagen, wenn man überhaupt nichts sieht.

Aber das Licht ... es ist da, eindeutig. Es brennt nicht in den Augen, seltsam, wo er doch bis eben in vollständiger Dunkelheit war. Das Licht ist immer noch weit weg und übt doch eine unglaublich starke Wirkung auf ihn aus. Es birgt ein Versprechen in sich: ein Versprechen auf Vervollständigung, als würde dort etwas auf ihn warten, das ihm immer gefehlt hat, der fehlende Baustein, der ihn zu einem vollkommenen Wesen macht ... und der alles um ihn herum vollkommen macht.

Plötzlich kann es ihm nicht schnell genug gehen – was da auch immer sein mag, er muss dort hin. Da ist nur noch dieses Versprechen, er wird davon vollständig ausgefüllt. Er will nur noch dort sein. Schneller. Geht es nicht schneller? Muss das hier so langsam gehen? Das Licht wird heller ... und es fühlt sich an, als werfe er Ballast ab, kilo- und tonnenweise Gedanken- und Gefühlsmüll, den er nicht mehr braucht. Nicht hier.

Und dann ein Ruck.

Etwas zieht ihn. Aber in die falsche Richtung. Hände, die nach ihm greifen. Er will nicht. Das Licht wird schwächer. Schwächer! Das ist nicht richtig! Was zerrt da an ihm, was um alles in der Welt soll das?

Er spürt Panik in sich aufkommen, weil er sich nicht wehren kann. Er hat keinen Körper, der ihm hilft, mit dem er sich irgendwo festhalten kann. Da ist einfach nur ein sehr entschiedener Schub in die falsche Richtung, der ihn von diesem Licht und diesem unglaublichen Versprechen fortbringt, und je weiter er weg ist, desto körperlicher wird sein Unwohlsein. Irgendetwas tut hier entschieden weh, und da muss ein Körper dazu gehören.

Oh ja. Es tut weh. Und da ist Schwere, die körperlich ist. Oh, alles tut weh ... Aber nichts ist so schlimm wie das Gefühl des Verlustes, das er empfindet. Er war so nahe. Nahe am Licht, an der Vollkommenheit. Und während sein Bewusstsein in der Realität der bekannten Welt aufschlägt, überwältigt ihn eine unglaubliche Wut auf die Menschen, die ihn hierher zurück gezerrt haben.

Er wird denjenigen, der ihm das angetan hat, umbringen.

Und das ist sein letzter Gedanke, bevor alles um ihn herum im Nebel versinkt.

oOoOo

Da ist etwas. Draußen. Diesmal ist es anders – er ist nicht weit weg, und er ist nicht körperlos. Es ist, als würde ihn nur eine hauchdünne Membran von der Welt da draußen trennen.

_Ich will nicht._

Ein namenloses Entsetzen breitet sich in ihm aus. Das Licht hinter den Lidern flüstert von einer Welt, die nicht mehr da sein sollte. Nicht für ihn. Es ist etwas geschehen, was er nicht wollte, aber er wurde nicht gefragt. Da war ein Licht, und jetzt ist es fort. Er ist hier.

Er hat verloren.

Und da sind wieder diese Stimmen. Diesmal ganz nahe. Sie wollen ihn vollständig zurückholen, aber daraus wird nichts. Er will es nicht. Nichts davon. Nichts spüren, nichts denken, nichts. Er verweigert sich. Das hier sollte nicht sein. Er sollte woanders sein. Sie können ihm nicht vorschreiben, was er zu tun hat. Totale Verweigerung ist alles, was ihm bleibt.

Aber sein Körper ist da, er kann ihn spüren. Und er atmet, er will nicht, aber es geht von selbst. Na gut – dann atmet er eben. Aber sonst nichts.

Die Zeit hört auf zu existieren. Atmen und sonst nichts. Nichts. Nichts.

Nichts.

Ein schockartiger Schmerz durchfährt ihn. Oh, Götter! Crucio ... Es kann nur der Unverzeihliche sein. Ein Reißen an allen Nervenenden; ein Schmerz in allen Gliedmaßen; eine fundamentale Übelkeit, die seine Eingeweide umstülpt. Und da ist ein kurzer Moment, in dem er den Tod bitter auf der Zunge schmeckt. Eine unerträgliche Hitze, die sich in allen Regionen des Körpers einnistet ... Sein Herzschlag vervielfacht sich, und sein Leib bäumt sich auf, aber er kann diesem reißenden, irren Schmerz nicht entkommen.

Es scheint kein Ende zu nehmen. Die Adern und Nerven in seinem Körper verglühen, der Schmerz schüttelt ihn durch, er dauert an und dauert an und ...

... lässt nach.

Dann wird es still.

oOoOo

Das Nächste, was Snape wahrnimmt, ist brennende, schmerzhafte Helligkeit. Die reißenden Schmerzen sind weg. Stattdessen ist da eine unendliche Erschöpfung, ein Gefühl von Schwäche, das ihresgleichen sucht.

Aber es ist seltsam, er nimmt seinen Körper gar nicht richtig wahr. Nur seine Gedanken. Er wollte nicht mehr denken, nichts mehr empfinden ... Aber jetzt ist er wach, und seine Gedanken wandern wieder zurück, zu diesem Licht und der Erfahrung vor dem Schmerz, diesem Gefühl der Körperlosigkeit.

Da war Ruhe, da war Vergebung.

Ein Schmerz baut sich in seiner Brust auf. Er versucht darüber nachzudenken, was da passiert ist, aber es geht nicht. Sein Verstand funktioniert nicht richtig. Keine Orientierung, keine Konzentration.

Nur ein äußerst unangenehmes und schmerzhaftes Gefühl, gerade in einer völlig falschen Wirklichkeit aufzuwachen.

Oh ... Es ist so hell. Er schließt die Augen, so fest er kann, aber er weiß, dass das nutzlos ist. Diese Wirklichkeit da draußen ist so ungleich stärker als er.

Also gibt Snape auf. Er blinzelt. Und das erste Wahrnehmen von Umrissen lässt wieder diese Wut aufwallen, die er gespürt hat, als er zurück gerissen wurde. Sein Gehirn schickt einen wirren Befehl in seine Nervenbahnen, und ehe er sich bewusst dafür entschieden hat, fährt sein geschwächter Körper hoch, und er findet sich halb sitzend im Bett des Krankenzimmers wieder.

„Albus! ... Er ist wach."

Ah ... Die Bewegungen waren keine gute Idee. Sein Körper verweigert den Dienst, das bisschen Aufbäumen war schon zu viel für ihn. Matt sinkt er zurück in die Kissen und lässt es zu, dass ihm die schweißnasse Stirn abgetupft wird.

Es sind Frauenhände. Snape liegt mit geschlossenen Augen da; er muss nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass es Pomfrey ist. Noch ein Blinzeln, und ihre Umrisse werden schärfer.

„Oh, Severus ... Wie gut, dass du wieder bei uns bist."

Ihre Stimme ist sehr weich, fast liebevoll. Sein Hals wird ihm eng, und er verspürt den erstaunlich starken Impuls sich weinend in Pomfreys Arme zu werfen.

_Da stimmt etwas nicht,_ denkt es in seinem Innern, _so bin ich nicht. Hör auf damit._

Aber der Impuls bleibt. Er wird lediglich abgemildert durch angestrengte Gedankenarbeit: Wie lange, überlegt er krampfhaft, liegt er schon hier? Mehrere Tage, eine Woche? Ihm ist klar, dass ihm Zeit fehlt – Pomfreys Reaktion ist viel zu sanft, sie müsste anders reagieren. Ärgerlicher, ungeduldiger. Er weiß nicht warum, aber er weiß, dass er die Verantwortung für seinen Zustand trägt. Oh ja, ihm fehlen mehr als ein paar Stunden. Pomfrey braucht immer ziemlich lange, um über die Dummheit ihrer Patienten hinwegzukommen.

Er öffnet die Augen einen Spalt und fängt einen sorgenvollen Blick ein, den Pomfrey jemandem zuwirft, der seitlich außerhalb seines Blickfeldes steht.

Dumbledore.

Da steht er. Er ist vorgetreten und steht nun ernst an seinem Bett.

„Severus. Wie geht es dir?"

Snape schüttelt leicht den Kopf. Er weiß nicht, was er auf diese Frage antworten soll, also sagt er gar nichts.

„Du warst über zwei Wochen bewusstlos", hört er Pomfrey nach einer Pause sagen. Sie beantwortet Fragen, die er gar nicht stellen würde. „Du hast im Koma gelegen. Es war nicht ganz sicher, wann du wieder zu dir kommst ... ob du überhaupt wieder zu dir kommst. Deine Werte waren instabil. Ich hatte … Wir dachten, wir verlieren dich. Und Albus –"

Sie verstummt.

„Ich habe entschieden, dass wir versuchen müssen, dich aufzuwecken", spricht der Schulleiter weiter. Ein stilles, tiefes Bedauern liegt über seinen Gesichtszügen. „Ich habe veranlasst, dass Poppy dir den Erweckungstrank verabreicht. – Es war meine Entscheidung", setzt er ruhig hinzu.

Der Erweckungstrank. Snape lässt sich tiefer in die Kissen zurücksinken. Das sind keine guten Nachrichten. Aber wenigstens erklärt es die Schmerzen, die er hatte.

Seltsamerweise interessiert es ihn nicht besonders.

„Der Erweckungstrank war die einzige Alternative", hört er Dumbledore weiterreden. Er klingt, als müsse er sich rechtfertigen; Snape hört nur mit einem Ohr zu.

„Ich weiß, das Risiko war groß … wir mussten diese Möglichkeit nutzen … Viel Zeit vergangen … Der Wolfsbanntrank muss wieder gebraut werden, und wir brauchen deine Hilfe bei den Schutzzaubern."

Wolfsbanntrank. Schutzzauber. Vielleicht wäre jetzt ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt, um diese Wut wieder hervorzuholen ... aber wozu? Snapes Gedanken driften ab. Er denkt an dieses Licht. Was Dumbledore da redet, was um ihn herum geschieht – das alles interessiert ihn eigentlich nicht. Er verspürt nur ein unendliches Bedauern, dass er jetzt hier ist und nicht dort. Wo auch immer _dort _ist.

„Severus? Severus, was fehlt dir?"

Pomfrey Stimme. Sie spricht schon die ganze Zeit auf ihn ein. Als er sich schließlich dazu durchringt ihr zu antworten, ist seine Stimme rau und fremd.

„Ich bin ... sehr müde."

Seine Gedanken driften wieder ab, und es wird still im Raum. Er findet das sehr angenehm, aber seine beiden Besucher beginnen unruhige Blicke zu wechseln, also zwingt er sich weiter zu sprechen.

„Ich werde meine Arbeit erledigen. Wann ist die nächste Vollmondnacht?"

„In zwölf Tagen", erwidert Dumbledore. „Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass die Herstellung des Trankes acht Tage braucht."

Snape schließt die Augen. Er spürt einen extremen Widerwillen, sich jetzt mit solchen uninteressanten Dingen zu beschäftigen. Aber zugleich ist ihm klar, dass es keinen Weg zurück gibt. Und obwohl er unkonzentriert und abwesend ist, spürt er, wie er durch die enorme Präsenz und Entschlossenheit Dumbledores nach und nach auf den Boden der hiesigen Tatsachen gezogen wird – zurück in diese ungeliebte, kalte Welt, in der er wichtige Aufgaben und Verpflichtungen hat.

„Nein", korrigiert er Dumbledore schließlich leise, „ich brauche inzwischen nur noch fünf Tage."

„Umso besser", sagt der Schulleiter. „Das gibt dir noch einige Tage Zeit, dich vollständig zu erholen. Nun schlaf ein wenig."

Er spricht sanft und ruhig, und doch ist da etwas unterhalb dieses Tonfalls, das keine Diskussion zulässt. Der letzte Satz klingt wie ein Befehl. Und Snape kommt ihm nur zu gern nach, er will ohnehin nichts anderes als schlafen. Seine Augen sind schon geschlossen, bevor Dumbledore ganz ausgeredet hat.

Aufwachen, essen, einschlafen. Es ist merkwürdig, wie kurz die Tage sein können. Da ist diese weiße, gestärkte Bettwäsche und der Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln, der Snape klar macht, wo er sich befindet – aber ansonsten fühlt er sich komplett ortlos. Sein Körper ist da, aber unwichtig. Es sind auch Menschen da, um ihn herum, aber die sind auch unwichtig.

Nichts scheint mehr von Bedeutung, gar nichts.

Es ist gut, denkt er, dass er nicht sofort wieder ins Labor muss. Er könnte es gar nicht. Meistens liegt er mit geschlossenen Augen da; seine schwarzen Haare sind zerwühlt, und er bemerkt am Rande, dass es wohl angemessen wäre, ein ausgedehntes Bad zu nehmen. Ach ... Das alles wäre nicht mehr nötig, wenn sie ihn hätten gehen lassen. Er spürt manchmal, wie es in seinen Augenwinkeln bedenklich feucht wird. Es ist nicht fair, denkt er einmal und fragt sich anschließend in einem befremdlichen Anfall von Selbstmitleid, seit wann er meint, dass das Leben fair sei. Zu ihm.

_Sei lieber froh, dass sie dich zurückgeholt haben. Sie brauchen dich. Du bist nicht vollkommen_ _unnütz._

Es fühlt sich an, als hätte er irgendetwas verloren. Etwas, ohne das er nicht leben kann. Es tut fast körperlich weh. Ja, Trauer. Ein seltsames, ungewohntes Gefühl. Die Wut, die er verspürt hat, ist weitgehend verschwunden. Irgendwie schade. Ein Leben ohne Wut, wie soll das gehen? Es ist, als sei ein Teil von ihm nicht mit zurückgeholt worden – und das macht ihm Angst, aber irgendwie spürt er so etwas wie Zuversicht, dass dieser Zustand nur vorübergehend ist.

Und natürlich ist er das. Die Schlafetappen werden kürzer, die Mahlzeiten werden gehaltvoller, der Körper wird kräftiger. Die Erinnerung an Vertrauen, Vergebung und an das Licht verblasst. Und nach und nach nimmt er die Menschen um sich herum wieder wahr. Er spürt, dass Pomfrey und der Schulleiter ihm gegenüber mit einer gewissen Zurückhaltung auftreten. Pomfrey redet so gut wie gar nicht mit ihm; sie legt alles, was sie zu sagen hat, in ihre pflegerische Fürsorge hinein, und dabei sieht sie ihn an, als sei er jemand, um den sie sich wirklich und wahrhaftig Sorgen mache. Er kann das gar nicht haben. Manchmal fängt er so kummervolle Blicke von ihr auf, dass ihm fast schlecht davon wird. Niemand sollte ihn so ansehen, niemand.

Von Dumbledore bekommt er solche Blicke nicht. Meistens steht er bei seinen Besuchen so im Raum, dass Snape ihn gar nicht sehen kann. Ein Glück. Snape hat derzeit nicht das geringste Verlangen, dem Mann in die Augen zu sehen.

Manchmal hofft er, dass sie wissen, was sie ihm angetan haben.

Aber woher sollen sie es wissen? Doch, natürlich – die Schmerzen, die er später hatte, davon wissen sie. Dieser verdammte Erweckungstrank hätte ihn umbringen können. Er erinnert sich wieder: Dieser sehr gefährliche und umstrittene Trank wird bei besonders gefährdeten Koma-Patienten und Menschen verwendet, die dem Hirntod nahe sind. Sie haben sein Leben riskiert, um ihn an seinen Arbeitsplatz zurück zu schicken. Snape ist klar, dass Dumbledore an diesem Punkt kein schlechtes Gewissen hat – es war seine bewusste Entscheidung.

Und warum sollten er oder Pomfrey dann ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, weil sie ihn zwei Wochen vorher wiederbelebt haben?

Er würde gern wissen, was überhaupt passiert ist. Wer ihn gefunden hat, in welchem Zustand er war. Aber er wagt nicht zu fragen, weil er befürchtet, etwas über sich selbst preiszugeben. Er will nicht über sein ... Erlebnis reden. Auf keinen Fall.

Und noch weniger will er das Gespräch auf diesen verdammten Schlaftrank lenken. Auf den Fehler, den er gemacht hat, diese unglaubliche Dummheit, die er begangen hat. Je länger er im Bett liegt und darüber nachdenkt, desto schlechter geht es ihm. Es könnte so aussehen, als ob er sich das Leben nehmen wollte. Bisher hat ihn niemand auf jene Nacht angesprochen, aber er weiß, dass das geschehen wird.

Und es geschieht.

Drei Tage nach seinem ersten Aufwachen sitzt die Heilerin mit den dunklen Haaren an seinem Bett. Ephran. Pomfrey ist nirgends zu sehen; die beiden Frauen scheinen so gut wie nie gleichzeitig in einem Raum zu sein.

„Schön zu sehen, dass es Ihnen wieder besser geht. Sie haben großes Glück gehabt, Professor."

_Wie man's nimmt._

Snape verspürt leichte Panik. Er will nicht darüber sprechen. Schon gar nicht mit ihr. Er kennt diese Frau nicht, und mit einer Psychologin will er sowieso nichts zu tun haben.

„Möchten Sie wissen, was passiert ist?" Eine ruhige Frage. Er kann weder Tadel noch Herausforderung in Ephrans Stimme hören.

Er nickt stumm.

Sie senkt den Blick und streicht abwesend über das Bettlaken. Eine seltsam unsichere Geste. Sie seufzt leise.

„Es wird Ihnen vielleicht nicht gefallen, was ich Ihnen erzähle."

_Wie sollte es auch anders sein._

„Ich denke, ich werde es überleben", murmelt er. „Bitte keine falsche Zurückhaltung."

Sie lächelt, und um ihre Augen herum sind wieder diese Fältchen zu sehen.

„Gut. Um es kurz zu machen: Sie haben es Connor Boltraine zu verdanken, dass Sie gefunden wurden."

Sein Herz sinkt. Ein Teil von ihm möchte sich jetzt einfach zu einer Kugel zusammenrollen. Oder den Schlaftrank erneut einnehmen, aber diesmal _noch _mehr davon. Es kann doch einfach nicht sein, dass es wieder jemanden gibt, der ihm das Leben gerettet hat … und dann auch noch _so jemand._

„Offenbar hat er seine Schwester dazu gebracht, mit ihm in die Kerker zu gehen", fährt Ephran fort. „Ich weiß nicht wie, aber sie sind in Ihre Privaträume gelangt und haben Sie gefunden."

„Wie das?", schafft Snape leise zu fragen.

„Wie ich schon sagte. Ich weiß es nicht. Jedenfalls hat Londrea Boltraine sofort Professor Dumbledore informiert, der wiederum Madam Pomfrey in Ihr Quartier geschickt hat. Ich kam kurz darauf ebenfalls dazu."

_Kurz gesagt, die halbe Welt hat mich dort liegen sehen._

Die Vorstellung daran schnürt ihm die Kehle zu.

„Sie lagen auf dem Boden und reagierten auf nichts. Madam Pomfrey hat direkt vor Ort Hilfemaßnahmen eingeleitet. Es ... wir hatten große Zweifel, ob es uns gelingt, sie zu retten. Wir bekamen keine Anzeichen von Lebensenergie mehr von Ihnen."

Sie hebt den Kopf und sieht ihn direkt an.

„Ehrlich gesagt … Ich denke, dass Sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt so gut wie tot waren."

Snape schließt unwillkürlich die Augen. Sein Herz klopft sehr, sehr stark und er spürt, wie sein Gesicht warm wird. Er sieht Ephran nicht mehr an, während sie weiterspricht.

„Wie Sie sehen, haben wir es geschafft. Madam Pomfrey hat es geschafft, ihr müssen Sie danken."

„_Danken_?", platzt er entgeistert heraus.

Oh. Das ist ihm so rausgerutscht. Er verstummt schlagartig. Merlin, wenn sie bis eben noch nicht der Meinung war, dass er sich umbringen wollte, dann ist sie es jetzt.

Er spürt ihren Blick auf sich ruhen. Eine kurze Pause tritt ein; sie scheint über ihre nächsten Worte nachzudenken.

„Professor", sagt sie schließlich zögernd. „Ich denke, es überrascht Sie nicht zu erfahren, dass Sie Ihren ... Ihren Trank nicht mehr einnehmen dürfen. Alle Vorräte und entsprechenden Zutaten sind aus Ihrem privaten Besitz entfernt worden."

Nein, keine Überraschung. Aber die Nachricht lässt seine Hände feucht werden, und sein Herz klopft noch heftiger als zuvor; es tut richtig weh. Er hört Ephran wie durch eine Wand weiter sprechen.

„Ich weiß, Sie glauben, dass Sie diesen Trank brauchen. Aber ich denke, alles, was Sie brauchen, sind Ruhe und Zeit für sich selbst."

Seine Atmung ist flach, er traut seiner Stimme nicht über den Weg, beginnt aber trotzdem zu sprechen.

„Ich möchte entlassen werden."

Ephran seufzt.

„Noch so ein Punkt. Es beunruhigt mich, dass Sie wieder in Ihr Tränkelabor zurückkehren wollen. Sie sind noch nicht so weit."

Snape gibt ein Geräusch von sich, das an das Fauchen einer Katze erinnert.

„Sie irren sich. _Ich bin so weit."_

Sie antwortet nicht. Diese verdammte Frau sieht Snape einfach nur an. Es fühlt sich an, als könne sie durch ihn hindurchsehen. Das Gefühl ist nicht gut. Er bricht den Blickkontakt ab und starrt ins Leere.

Er gehört zu den Menschen, die sehr, sehr lange ins Leere starren können.

Irgendwann nimmt er neben sich eine Bewegung wahr; Ephran ist aufgestanden.

„Bis später, Professor."

Snape löst sich erst aus seiner Starre, als die Tür hörbar ins Schloss gefallen ist. Dann sinken seine Schultern. Er gibt einen leisen, gequälten Laut von sich und schließt die Augen in der undeutlichen Hoffnung, dass sich damit diese schäbige, sichtbare Welt für immer in Luft auflöst.

Aber Hoffnungen sind nur was für Idioten. Er hat es schon immer gewusst. Die Welt bleibt, und auch er bleibt liegen, atmend und vergeblich gegen die Gedanken ankämpfend, die durch seinen Kopf rasen. Nach einer Weile kuschelt er sich ins Bett wie ein Kind, er nimmt sich das jetzt einfach mal raus; es ist ja keiner hier, der ihn sehen könnte.

Er kann sich nicht dagegen wehren, dass die Informationen, die Ephran ihm gegeben hat, wie Gift in ihn hineinsickern. Er darf seinen Trank nicht mehr nehmen. Das halbe Schloss stand um ihn herum und hat ihm beim Sterben zugesehen. Und der Verrückte und seine Schwester haben ihm das Leben gerettet. Das kann nicht wahr sein, das ist alles nur ein Traum, alles nur ein –

Nein. Kein Traum. Die verfluchte Wirklichkeit. Eine Wirklichkeit, die gar nicht mehr sein sollte, genau genommen. Und er spürt es wieder: Anzeichen von Selbstmitleid. Furchtbar. Er muss hier raus, unbedingt.

Noch am selben Abend teilt Snape Pomfrey mit, dass er in sein Quartier zurückkehren wird. Auf der Stelle. Sein Tonfall ist vorsorglich aggressiv für den Fall, dass sie sich weigert ihn gehen zu lassen. Aber es geschieht etwas Wunderbares: Sie nickt nur, legt seine Alltagskleidung bereit und entlässt ihn mit einer Mindestanzahl fürsorglicher Worte.

Ja, Verpflichtungen sind etwas Großartiges. Zumindest, wenn sie helfen, von Krankenlagern zu fliehen.

Aber es ist schon seltsam. Er hat den Krankenflügel kaum verlassen, als ein Gefühl der Beklemmung seinen Hals zu umgreifen scheint. Eine sägende Unruhe rumort in seinen Eingeweiden, wenn er an seine Räume denkt. Er weiß nicht warum; es sind schließlich _seine _Räume, er ist auf dem Weg in sein verdammtes Zuhause! Also. Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung.

Es muss an der Kälte liegen. Verdammt, was ist das hier für eine erbärmliche Art von Sommer? Es schaudert ihn bei dem Gedanken, wie kalt es erst in den unteren Stockwerken sein muss. Nun hat ihn der Mangel an Wärme in den Kerkern nie sonderlich gestört – aber im Augenblick, nun ja, steht er wohl etwas neben sich.

Hoffentlich, denkt er, trifft er niemanden. Die Möglichkeit, dass irgendwer um die Ecke biegen und ihn ... _so _sehen könnte, lässt seinen Magen rumoren. Und wie soll man das ausschließen? Das Schloss wirkt plötzlich beängstigend klein. Überall Gänge, an deren Ende irgendwer stehen könnte. Die Geschwister oder ... Lupin.

Furchtbarer Gedanke.

Und es ist zu lächerlich, er geht vor lauter Angst nicht schneller, sondern langsamer. Es scheint Stunden zu dauern, bis er endlich in seinen Räumen angekommen ist.

Als er endlich sein Ziel erreicht, fühlt er sich wie ausgewrungen. Seine Räume sind magisch versiegelt, und drinnen sieht alles aus wie immer. Es hat sich nichts verändert, versucht Snape sich zu beruhigen.

Aber es funktioniert nicht.

Nein. Etwas _hat_ sich verändert. Es ist jemand hier gewesen. Er hat hier gelegen, und sie haben ihn gesehen.

Und ... es gibt keinen Trank mehr.

Er steht im Türrahmen und fängt an zu schwitzen. Die Karten sind neu gemischt, und er war beim Mischen nicht dabei. Oh Himmel und Hölle. Wie soll er jetzt schlafen? Wie soll er zur Ruhe kommen? Und sind das hier wirklich noch _seine _Räume? Räume, in die er sich zurückziehen, Kraft sammeln kann? Räume, in denen er _unbeobachtet _sein kann?

Ein intensives Gefühl der Schutzlosigkeit breitete sich in ihm aus. Sie waren hier, sie sind bei ihm _eingebrochen_ ... und er pfeift auf die guten Absichten dieser verdammten Geschwister. Sie hatten kein Recht dazu.

Und als wäre all das nicht genug, hat noch irgendwer einen Bann auf seine Räume gelegt. Verdammt, er kann das _spüren._ Was ist das für eine stümperhafte Arbeit? Mal vorausgesetzt, er sollte es nicht merken. Und wenn er es bemerken sollte, warum haben sie es ihm nicht vorher mitgeteilt?

Er bleibt lange auf der Türschwelle stehen, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schließt. Dann schaut er auf seine zitternden Hände und spürt, wie der Schweiß ihm die Stirn kalt werden lässt.

_Hör auf damit! Reiß dich zusammen!_

Nach einer Weile findet er sich auf dem Boden kauernd wieder, das Sofa in seinem Rücken; er kann sich nichtmal genau erinnern, dass er sich gesetzt hat. Die Hände zittern etwas weniger, wenn er seine Knie fest umschlingt. Gut. So sitzt er weiter dort und verliert das Zeitgefühl. Er hat keine Ahnung, was los ist; er weiß nur, dass er sich nicht fühlt wie er selbst. Es ist, als würde er sich selbst abhanden kommen.

Er fühlt sich so fremd. Ortlos. Schutzlos.

Und wie er so dasitzt, taucht vor seinem inneren Auge wieder dieses Licht auf, das er gesehen hat. Er lässt das Bild zu, er lässt auch die Tatsache zu, dass es nicht einfach nur ein Bild, sondern eine Erinnerung ist. Und die Erinnerung wird größer und beginnt ihn im Innern zu wärmen. Frieden, Liebe, Vergebung ... In diesem Moment gibt es keinen Platz für Schmerz oder Trauer in ihm – nur für Zuversicht. Er kann es nicht erklären, aber es ist ein Lichtblick im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Lange sitzt er einfach nur da, mit den Kinn auf den Knien, und lässt sich von dieser Erinnerung trösten. Es tut so gut. Hoffnung. er wusste nie, was das ist, aber jetzt ist sie da. Hoffnung, Glauben.

Merlins Hirn, seit wann _glaubt _er? Und vor allem: woran?

Da ist ein ungewohntes Geräusch. Ein rauer, ungeübter Ton kommt aus seiner Kehle. Er lacht. Sitzt einfach da und lacht über sich selbst. Glauben. Er! Es ist absurd. Erbarmungslos beginnt sein scharfer Verstand in die Ruhe seiner Erinnerungen Wunden zu schneiden. Ist er jetzt neuerdings zum Optimisten mutiert? Nur, weil er ein ... ein Erlebnis hatte, das schon Zigtausende vor ihm hatten, als sie sich auf der Schwelle zwischen Leben und Tod befanden?

Ach, verdammt. Er _weiß _doch, was das war. Er kennt die Erfahrungsberichte und die entsprechende Literatur über Nahtoderfahrungen. Der Geist trennt sich vom Körper, man schwebt über dem Geschehen, das Ich löst sich auf, man wird in einen Tunnel hineingezogen, zu einem sanft schimmernden Licht hin, hinein in Liebe und Vertrauen und ...

Blablabla.

Das ist alles Einhorndreck, denkt er. Sentimentales Gewäsch. Vor allem ist es nicht _real. _Es ist doch bekannt, dass diese Nahtoderfahrungen nur daher kommen, dass den Menschen kurz vorm Tod eine Unmenge von Gehirnzellen abstirbt. Halluzinationen infolge von Verblödung! Nichts weiter.

_Aber es war da, _flüstert eine schüchterne Stimme in ihm. _Es war echt, und es war wunderbar._

Na gut, denkt er. Dann war es das eben. Von mir aus! Ich hatte ein Nahtodeserlebnis, und es war _echt und wunderbar_. Er lacht wieder; Sorgen über seinen Geisteszustand wären allmählich angebracht, denkt er, aber dieser Gedanke ist überhaupt nicht beängstigend, sondern befreiend und führt unvermittelt einen regelrechten Lachanfall herbei. Es kitzelt im Bauch und im Brustbereich, das kennt er gar nicht; das Lachen schüttelt ihn richtig durch, und als es endlich aufhört, ist er auf wundersame Weise aus seiner halb fötalen Körperhaltung befreit; stattdessen liegt er auf dem Rücken und streicht sich durch die Haare, wie um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Die Welt wäre sehr entsetzt, wenn sie ihn so sehen würde. Er kann sich die Reaktion von Pomfrey und dem Direktor lebhaft vorstellen.

_Keine Sorge, Severus, es wird alles gut. Wir haben ein schönes Heim mit geregelten Essenszeiten für dich gefunden._

Er lacht schon wieder. Das wird fast lästig. Aber irgendwie ist es auch gut. Mehr als gut. Er könnte ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen, das irgendwann einmal noch mal zu machen.

Aber dann klopft es an der Tür.

Das Klopfen lässt den Moment jäh enden. Das Lachen bricht sofort ab. Hat mich jemand gehört, geht es Snape fast panisch durch den Kopf, als würde dadurch die Welt untergehen. Dann springt er auf wie von der Tarantel gestochen und schwankt zur Tür, und er hat sie noch nicht ganz geöffnet, als ihm kreislaufbedingt schwarz vor Augen wird. Na ja, fast schwarz. Er sieht auch ein paar Sternchen flimmern und dass Lupin direkt vor seiner Nase steht, kann er ebenfalls noch erkennen. Seine Knie geben nach, und Lupin reißt mit einem erschrockenen Ausruf gerade noch rechtzeitig die Arme nach vorn, um Snape abzustützen und zu verhindern, dass der Zaubertrankmeister auf ihn drauf- und mit ihm zusammen umfällt.

"Severus!"

"Ja, ich bin es", murmelt Snape, die Nase in Lupins Umhang. Furchtbar, da ist dieses Kitzeln in der Brust schon wieder; das wird allmählich existenzbedrohend. Snape räuspert sich umständlich; widerwillig lässt er sich von seinem ungebetenen Gast zum Sessel begleiten und setzt sich erleichtert, während Lupin die Tür schließt.

„Was machst du denn für Sachen?", murmelt Lupin und setzt sich in den anderen Sessel, ohne Snape aus den Augen zu lassen. "Geht es wieder?"

„Das waren bereits _zwei_ Fragen", erwidert Snape liebenswürdig. "Warum bist du hier?"

Sie sehen sich erstmals voll in die Augen. Und im nächsten Moment wird Snape von der Erinnerung an die letzte Vollmondnacht fast umgerissen. Er sieht diesen Mann wieder vor sich, der seine Form verlor, hört die Schmerzensschreie ... seine und die der anderen ... und sieht die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen. In _diesen _Augen. Es waren immer die Augen des Mannes vor ihm.

_Da gibt es kein Tier. Kein Monstrum. Nicht in ihm, nicht mehr ... Es ist so lange her._

Er erinnert sich auch wieder an die Scham in den Augen des Mannes. Daran, dass er, Snape, das alles nicht hätte sehen sollen. Vielleicht erinnert Lupin sich auch an all das, denn er sieht ebenso wie Snape weg und betrachtet den Fußboden. Nun ist der Teppich in Snapes Quartier nicht bahnbrechend interessant, also wird auf kurz oder lang der Blickkontakt neu hergestellt.

"Ja, also", nutzt Lupin die Gelegenheit, "ich wollte dir etwas sagen ..."

"Das wäre?" Die Erwiderung klingt sehr kühl. Manchmal wundert es ihn, wie sich seine Stimme anhört.

Lupin windet sich ein bisschen im Sessel, während er weiter redet.

"Ich ... Es wurde ein neues Treffen verabredet. Ein Treffen mit ... mit den Werwölfen. Du bist ... nun ja, du bist mit eingeplant. Albus hat entschieden, dass wir deine, na ja, deine neuen, ähm, Kontakte zu den Werwölfen nutzen sollten."

Er seufzt und lässt sich tief in den Sessel hineinsinken.

"Das wollte ich dir sagen. Wir beide sollen gleich zu Albus kommen, er hat mich gebeten dich zu holen. Ich wollte einfach nur, dass du es schon vorher weißt."

Snape sitzt reglos da; es gibt kein äußeres Anzeichen, dass er die Worte seines Gegenübers gehört hat. Warum tut Lupin das, überlegt er fieberhaft. Überhaupt, woher weiß der Mann, wie oft er von Dumbledores Entscheidungen überrumpelt worden ist - und wie sehr er das hasst?

"Severus?"

"Mmh", erwidert der Angesprochene. Er weiß einfach nicht, was er sagen soll.

"Es tut mir Leid", hört er Lupin schließlich zögernd weiter sprechen. "Hörst du? Ich hätte dich da nicht mit hineinziehen dürfen. Ich weiß, du wolltest nie etwas mit ... mit Werwölfen zu tun haben."

Allmählich geht ihm Lupins Gestotter auf die Nerven. Außerdem wird ihm endlich klar, worum es hier geht - um schlechtes Gewissen. _Darum_ ist Lupin hier. Gut zu wissen, dann kann er gleich wieder gehen. Snape hat den Mund schon geöffnet, als Lupin weiter spricht.

"Ich weiß, ich sollte mich wenigstens bei dir bedanken. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, hätte dieses Treffen -"

"Sei nicht albern", fährt Snape ihm schroff dazwischen. "Der Direktor hätte dir diesen Auftrag gar nicht geben dürfen."

"Das war aber schon lange geplant", widerspricht Lupin. "Ich hätte Albus mitteilen müssen, dass ich nicht ... du weißt schon ... dass ich nicht in der Lage war zu diesem Treffen zu gehen. Ich hätte es ihm sagen müssen", wiederholt er gequält.

"Wer tut so was schon gerne", murmelt Snape.

Das Gespräch gerät ein bisschen aus den Fugen, findet er. Er spürt, dass Lupin ihn jetzt intensiv ansieht, und er muss diesen Blick jetzt gar nicht haben. Also lenkt er sich ab, indem er im Kamin ein Feuer entfacht und seinen Sessel nahe an den Kamin heranrückt. Die Hitze des Feuers tut gut, und so muss er auch nicht so zwanghaft an Lupin vorbeisehen.

Aber der macht das einfach nach. Zieht seinen Sessel ebenfalls an den Kamin, direkt neben den von Snape.

Gryffindors haben einfach keinen Sinn für subtile Andeutungen.

Glücklicherweise scheint Lupins Redefluss fürs Erste unterbrochen zu sein. Schweigen legt sich auf den Raum; die beiden Männer sitzen einfach da und schauen ins Feuer hinein. Und da ist sie wieder - die Ruhe, die Snape schon im Krankenflügel gespürt hat. Er verspürt keine Wut, obwohl Lupin ungebeten hier hereingeschneit ist. Er verspürt eigentlich gar keine negativen Gefühle. Und so ungern Snape es sich eingesteht - es ist gut, nicht allein zu sein. Seine Angst vor der Schlaflosigkeit und den Träumen in der kommenden Nacht, das Gefühl der Schutzlosigkeit - das alles ist durch die Gegenwart des Werwolfs irgendwie weggedrängt, auf ein Später verschoben, an das Snape lieber nicht denken möchte.

Er ist gerade dabei, in den Flammen ein recht interessantes Muster zu erkennen, als das Feuer leicht zu knistern beginnt und sich grün färbt. Und da ist auch schon das Gesicht des Schulleiters in den Flammen.

"Oh!"

Der Ausruf kommt sowohl von Dumbledore als auch von Lupin, der aus dem Sessel springt, als sei er bei irgendetwas Verbotenem ertappt worden. Snape bleibt einfach sitzen und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Selbstbeherrschung. Es geht also noch. Tief in ihm breitet sich so etwas wie ein inneres Lächeln aus - in diesem Moment verspürt er Zuversicht, dass es ihm nun, nach all diesen schrecklichen Tagen tatsächlich langsam besser gehen wird.

"Ich habe eigentlich gar nicht damit gerechnet, Sie noch hier anzutreffen", hört er Dumbledore sagen.

Lupin wirft dem reglos dasitzenden Snape einen kurzen Blick zu.

"Entschuldigung, Albus, ich habe die Zeit vergessen. Wir sind sofort bei dir."

Über das Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore zieht ein wissendes Lächeln, das Snape sehr ärgert, bevor der Schulleiter mit einem jovialen "Dann bis gleich, Kinder! " aus dem Kamin verschwindet.

„Komm schon, Severus", treibt Lupin ihn an. „Wir müssen los."

_Warum bist du so scharf drauf zu Dumbledore zu gehen? _Beinahe hätte er es laut gesagt. Aber nur beinahe, glücklicherweise.

Als die beiden Männer schließlich den Raum verlassen, verzichtet Snape aus einer Laune heraus darauf sein Quartier zu verschließen; Lupin wirft ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, und Snape sieht einfach weg. Der Gedanke an die Geschwister irritiert ihn erneut. Seine _Lebensretter … _Er verdrängt diesen Gedanken und nimmt sich vor herauszufinden, wie um alles in der Welt sie seinerzeit in seine Räume gelangt sind.

Während sie schweigend die Kerkergewölbe verlassen und den Weg zum Büro des Direktors einschlagen, wird Snape klar, dass er weiß, was ihn bei diesem Gespräch erwartet. Eine ungewohnte Leichtigkeit erfasst ihn, und zugleich passiert irgendetwas in seiner Brustgegend, das sich ebenfalls ungewohnt anfühlt. Er weiß, dass er dem Mann neben sich Dank schuldet, aber er weiß nicht wie; er hat keine Übung in so etwas.

Unauffällig betrachtet er Lupin, während sie den steinernen Wasserspeier erreichen.

„Trüffelerdbeeren", sagt Lupin, und unwillkürlich verziehen beide Männer das Gesicht. Der Werwolf lächelt ihn fast schüchtern an, während der Wasserspeier umständlich zur Seite schwingt. Snape lässt ihm den Vortritt, als sie auf die Wendeltreppe steigen und sich spiralförmig nach oben geleiten lassen.

Üblicherweise geht er diesen Weg allein. Und normalerweise fällt ihm dieser Weg sehr schwer, jedenfalls vor Gesprächen wie diesen. Aber heute ist es ganz leicht, denn dies ist das erste Mal seit einer halben Ewigkeit, dass er auf ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore _vorbereitet _ist

Sie stehen schon vor der Tür zum Büro des Schulleiters, als Snape den Kopf wendet und Lupin ansieht.

„Es ist gut zu sehen, dass es dir besser geht."

Der verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck des Werwolfs ist unbezahlbar, und es ist auch recht unterhaltsam mit anzusehen, wie er anschließend ohne nennenswerten Erfolg versucht, sich seine Freude nicht ansehen zu lassen. Das müsste er wirklich mal üben, denkt Snape und bemerkt im nächsten Moment, dass er selber fast lächelt. Sie sind so damit beschäftigt ihre Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu halten, dass sie dabei fast Dumbledores Stimme überhören.

„Herein. Nun kommt endlich herein, Kinder."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**TBC**

**A/N: **Ja, wer hatte noch daran geglaubt, dass es hier weiter geht? Ich schon. °g° Aber ich lass das jetzt mal mit weiteren Prognosen – klappt ja doch nicht. :-/

Jetzt verteil ich mal wieder ganz viele Dankeskekse, -torten und all sowas an meine beiden Betaleserinnen **Ermione** und **Caligo Corvus**. Ich hatte ja schon gedacht, dass die beiden inzwischen Besseres vorhaben, aber sie waren superschnell mit ihren Korrekturen. Einfach toll. °verbeug°

Die Reviews sind lange her, aber ich hab mich nicht minder gefreut. Ihr seid so nett zu mir & ich bin immer wieder begeistert, was für Monster-Reviews einige von euch schreiben. :)) Ganz lieben Dank, ihr freundlichen Leute. :P Viele Grüße natürlich auch an die übrigen LeserInnen.

Und vor dem Review-Antwort-Marathon noch die **Review-Bitte** des Tages: Eine klitzekleine schriftliche Hinterlassenschaft wäre toll. :)

* * *

**Persephone Lupin: **Tztz, ich hab deine C2 in letzter Zeit total vernachlässigt. Bin nicht mehr up to date, das muss sich ändern. °beschließ° Hab eh schon lange nix mehr von dir gehört, mal sehen, ob sich das auch ändert. :) °wink° 

**Jenn: **Weia, ich wollt mich doch bei dir melden. °schäm° Ich hoffe, du hast mit deinem süßen Jungen eine tolle Zeit. Hat mich sehr gefreut, dass dir die bisherigen Kapitel gefallen haben ... Ich meld mich. Ganz liebe Grüße!

**Cliodna**: Huh, da kriege ich ja ein schlechtes Gewissen, bei dieser Geschichte ist zuviel Mit-Leiden echt nicht gut. Andererseits – ich hatte ja schon vor Monden das Gefühl, dass an dir eine Schwester des Ordens des Leidenden St. Severus verloren gegangen ist. °lach° Hast du das Antragsformular verloren? ;) °nachtübingenwink°

**sepia**: Irgendwie ist bei Psychologie doch immer ein bisschen Manipulation dabei. °find° - Oh ja, die Geschwister sollen sogar noch eine große Rolle spielen. Ist halt blöd, dass das alles so lange dauert. °betretenausderwäscheguck° Liebgruß:)

**Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: **„Eine Weile" ist wohl leider eine Untertreibung ... Aber freut mich, wenn's dir gefällt, ich hänge ja auch sehr an den Sarkasmen und neurotischen Anwandlungen von „meinem" Snape ... ;)

**Arifilia:** °gg° Jaja, Süchte sind weit verbreitet ... Ja, es ist blöd mit siamesischen Zwillingen; ich habe Mühe Thea zu kontrollieren und kann es nicht über mich bringen sie wegoperieren zu lassen. °gg° Aber diese Geschichte hier fällt mir auch viel schwerer zu schreiben. °zugeb° Hast du eigentlich mal wieder was geschrieben? °suchengeh°

**Arwen**: Aye, Sir :)

**KooolFrog**: Ich verweise mal auf meine letzte Mail. :) Liebgruß nach Berlin!

**XiaoGui**: Ach, vielen Dank für dein Review, hat mich echt riesig gefreut. :) Und der Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl war überfällig, jaja ... – Wie schauts denn aus mit deiner Fanfic-Abstinenz in letzter Zeit? Ach, ich schau mal wieder in eins deiner Web-Tagebücher rein. :P °nachwienrüberwink°

**Cessilie**: Ja, bei dieser Geschichte kann man sich wenigstens nicht beschweren, dass Snape zu wenig auftaucht. °g° Abhängig würde ich Snape auch nennen – auch wenn er es sicher nicht so sieht. Ist ja auch kein seltenes Phänomen. – Das Thema Liebe lässt sich ein wenig Zeit, so gesehen werden wir wahrscheinlich alle alt und grau, bevor Snape hier einer der Damen sein Interesse bekundet. ;))

**Fairy**: Ein sehr tolles Kompliment, danke schön – °freu° ... ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie Snapes Charakter „eigentlich" ist, ich brauche wirklich den 6. Band ... °g°

**kausila**: Ich habe eben, EBEN gerade gesehen, dass du seinerzeit deine Story bei ff . net hochgeladen hast. °aufdiereviewlistesetz° - Vielen Dank für dein Lob! °ganztollfreu° ... Psychoanalyse ... Mich juckts ja auch in den Fingern, aber ich glaube einfach nicht, dass Snape da wirklich mitmachen würde ... :P Wollten wir nicht mal chatten? Ich meld mich mal wieder bei dir. :)

**pandoradoggis**: Vielen Dank:) Ich denke, der Spannungsbogen geht jetzt fürs Erste wieder runter, mal sehen. Liebgruß zurück.

**Nici Cavanaugh**: °willkommensblumenwerf° Deine Reviewflut war ja der Hammer. Sowas macht mich halbwegs sprachlos. (Aber nur halbwegs. °gg°) Nochmal danke für all die Gedanken und Anmerkungen und Fragen, die ich nicht immer beantworten kann. °g° Übrigens hatte ich ja ursprünglich vor, vor allem eine Liebesgeschichte zu schreiben, aber das geht irgendwie nicht. Es gibt halt tatsächlich noch mehr im Leben ... ;) Ganz liebe Grüße! °heftigwink°

**CallistaEvans**: Ähm, ich könnte die Antwort an Nici fast vollständig hier runter kopieren. :P Dankedankedanke ... Wie kann frau nur solche Hammer-Reviews schreiben? °immerwiedervondensockenist° :)) Übrigens: klar, die Stelle, die du benannt hast, ist ST-infiziert. Gut erkannt. (Aber ich erwarte auch nichts anderes von dir. °g°)

**Meta Capricorn**: Schön, dass du hier aufgetaucht bist! °wink° :D Bei der Gelegenheit muss ich nochmal schauen, dass ich meine Drohung an dich wahrmache und weitere FFs von dir lese. :)

**M**: So lange die Außenwelt in solchen Momenten nichts von einem will, ist es ja in Ordnung. °g° huch, ich hab gerade ein Story Alert von dir bekommen ... °gleichmalguckengeh°

**Caligo Corvus**: Liebes Detailschwein °gg°: Dein Review begeistert wiederum mich, aber es macht mich fertig, dass du immer so genau liest. Muss das sein? ;) Nein, ich finde es großartig. Du hast übrigens etliche Punkte angesprochen, die mir beim Schreiben wichtig waren. °knuddel° Nein, Londrea hat ihre Zutaten noch nicht bekommen, jedenfalls nicht von Snape, und wozu sie die braucht, darf ich nicht verraten, jedenfalls nicht hier. :P °liebegrüßeschickunduntermpilzhervorwink°

* * *

Und noch einmal der Verweis in meinen zweiten Sandkasten: Thea hat mir viel Zeit geklaut °ahem°, und die **Snape-Hermine-Geschichte „Offenbarungen"** (work in progress) ist schon gut vorangeschritten. Den Link findet ihr auf meiner Profil-Seite. °schamloswerbungmach° 

**... Bis demnächst … :)**


End file.
